Au Crépuscule de l'aube
by Yanaril
Summary: Les vingt années de vie commune entre Sesshomaru et Rin, revues durant les vingt-quatre dernières heures de cette vie. La suite des Trois Lignées.
1. Chapitre 1 : Notre aube

Avertissements: Cette fic est une suite de ma précédente fanfiction, Les Trois Lignées. Il est donc logique de commencer par là ne serait-ce que pour comprendre les relations entre les différents personnages, certaines situations et certains personnages apparaissant ici et là.

Aussi, si la fin des Trois Lignées vous a plu et même satisfait que vous m'aimez pas les fins tristes, je vous conseille d'en rester là et de ne pas lire ce qui suit.

Enfin, c'est un style tout à fait différent des Trois Lignées, les chapitres étant en plus variables dans leur longueur.

Mais si, ô lecteur, tous ces éléments ne te rebutent pas, et bien sache pour finir que les personnages d'Inuyasha ne m'appartiennent pas et que je les emprunte pour le but non lucratif de me divertir. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Au crépuscule de l'aube**

**-Chapitre 1-**

**Notre aube**

_Le matin se lève, comme les jours précédents, depuis la naissance du temps. C'est un matin froid, comme tous les matins de ce long hiver qui n'en finit pas. Cela m'indiffère bien sûr, je ne suis pas affecté par le temps. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Mais je mentirai si je disais que cette fraîcheur ne m'inquiète pas. Je mentirai si je disais que je ne redoute pas ce linceul blanc qui recouvre la terre depuis bien des jours, maintenant._

_Rin, ma belle et unique Rin, frémit sous sa couverture, malgré le feu que l'humain Kohaku a laissé pour elle. Malgré la chaleur de mon corps. Rin est humaine, et en tant que telle, elle est fragile. Aussi fragile que les fleurs sauvages battues par la grêle du printemps. Elle est Rin, aussi, plus resplendissante que n'importe quelle humaine, hanyo et yokai confondues. Alors, je la protège de cette grêle, moi Sesshomaru, comme un grand chêne au-dessus d'elle._

_Et j'ignore cette voix sinistre qui parfois me susurre que mes efforts sont insuffisants. Que la grêle, le vent, le temps éternel et impitoyable parviendront toujours à l'atteindre._

_Cette voix se trompe bien sûr. Rin est avec moi et restera toujours auprès de moi. Rien n'y personne ne me la prendra. Elle m'est trop précieuse._

_Il est facile de voir la brillance de Rin. Sa luminosité, sa chaleur. Même lorsqu'elle dort, une force paisible s'émane d'elle. Cette puissance qui provient du Shikon no Tama dont elle est la gardienne. Mais ce n'est même pas ce qu'il y a de plus remarquable chez elle._

_Non, c'est son âme vibrante d'émotions parfois si futiles, parfois si profondes. C'est son rire, son sourire. Son habitude de fredonner sans s'en rendre compte. Ses yeux brillants caressants la moindre parcelle de mon être. Ses moments de doutes ou d'incertitudes où elle se mordille la lèvre par nervosité. Ses doigts frôlant avec douceur mon corps, dans nos moments d'intimité._

_Elle est bien plus que cela, encore. Les mots ne peuvent pas décrire tout ce qu'elle est._

_Rin est la femme qui m'aime. Rin est la femme que j'aime._

_Même si je ne le lui ai jamais dit. Jamais, même après vingt ans de vie commune. Mais elle sait, j'en suis certain, et je l'aime d'autant plus._

_Rin est ma vie, elle est mon bonheur. Je ne peux la perdre. Une telle chose est tout simplement inconcevable._

_Je caresse son visage, une habitude dont je n'ai jamais su me défaire. Je ne le regrette pas, même si ce geste n'a pour seul but que de me rassurer. De me faire croire que sa peau n'est pas aussi fraîche qu'elle n'y parait. Que sa respiration faible se renforce parce que je suis avec elle. Elle rêve simplement, loin du monde des cauchemars qui la hante parfois._

_Certains disent, que le temps passe, même sur les être purs comme ma Rin. Ils ont torts, n'est-ce pas ? Ces rides au coin des yeux de Rin ne sont que des lignes tirées par le sommeil. Ces quelques filins blancs mêlés à sa chevelure riche de vie n'existent pas vraiment. _

_Rin reste Rin, intouchée par le temps. Rien ne changera cela. Elle est avec moi._

_Vingt ans après, elle reste toujours aussi belle, magnifique. Il m'a fallu du temps pour l'admettre, comme beaucoup de choses la concernant. Mais nous avons vécu vingt années ensemble, vingt années que je ne regrette pas. Dix ans après notre première rencontre, et le jour où le Tenseiga l'a ressuscitée pour la première fois._

_Je regrette d'avoir attendu dix ans avant d'être avec elle. D'avoir attendu sa deuxième mort face à Naraku. J'ai pris trop de temps à me rendre compte que je l'aimais, aveuglé par ma fierté. Je n'ai sans doute pas changé, mais pour elle, je pourrais sacrifier beaucoup plus qu'il n'est permis. Ma fierté, ma vie, notre enfant, ou plus encore, si elle le permettait._

_Ce qu'elle ne fera jamais._

_Rin est le Cœur, le Nagimitama. Une force du Shikon no Tama qui la pousse sacrifier beaucoup plus qu'elle ne devrait. Pour les autres, pour moi._

_Elle a perdu son statut de miko pour avoir aimé un homme. Elle a perdu son existence humaine dans la société pour m'avoir aimé, moi, un yokai. Sa race la considère comme une catin. Ils ne le disent pas quand je suis proche, ils savent que je les tuerai s'ils venaient à insulter Rin._

_Mais elle s'en est toujours moquée. Depuis le premier jour où tous apprirent que nous étions ensemble._

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru regarda Rin se rhabiller, les joues encore en feu de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Dans cette grotte, à l'abri de la pluie automnale, Sesshomaru avait finalement pris Rin comme sienne pour la première fois.

Il avait envie de sourire devant l'air enjoué mais gêné de Rin. Oui, il avait veillé à ce qu'elle n'oublie pas leur première fois, c'était certain. Et il savait qu'il avait réussi.

Il se sentit encore attiré par Rin, par sa propre odeur masculine qui flottait autour de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha derrière elle, alors qu'elle refermait son kimono, et embrassa sa nuque. Elle oublia alors de s'habiller et se détendit contre son torse.

« Se… Sesshomaru ? souffla-t-elle incertaine.

- Qui y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il sans cesser de glisser ses lèvres sur le creux de son cou.

- On doit vraiment rentrer… Sango et les autres vont… finir par s'inquiéter... »

Sesshomaru savait qu'elle était affectée par l'attention qu'il lui portait. Elle se souvenait parfaitement bien de ce qui s'était passé, et Sesshomaru se ferait un plaisir de lui rappeler ce qu'elle aurait éventuellement oublié.

« Sesshomaru ! »

Rin rit aux éclats, tout en se détachant de ses bras. Elle essaya de reprendre un air de réprimande, mais ses yeux brillaient de joie.

« Il faut rentrer. Nous reprendrons cela plus tard. Plus vite on sera rentré pour rassurer tout le monde plus vite on pourra recommen… »

Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, ses joues rougeoyant plus encore. Sesshomaru rit doucement, quelque chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais. C'était un son étrange même pour sa propre oreille, mais naturel presque en présence de Rin. Surtout lorsqu'elle se mit à rire à son tour.

C'était bon de la voir heureuse. De se sentir… heureux.

« Comme tu voudras, » répondit-il.

Sesshomaru avait le temps avec Rin. Tout le temps du monde.

Ils finirent de s'habiller et sortirent de la grotte.

La pluie avait cessé. Ils marchèrent tranquillement sur le sol humide de la forêt d'Inuyasha pour gagner le village. Rin les mena directement à la maison du moine et de la taijiya, deux personnes qu'elle considérait comme ses parents. Sesshomaru l'avait accepté, comme beaucoup d'autres choses à propos de Rin. Elle ne lui avait de toute façon pas demandé son avis.

Rin entra dans la maison avec un 'je suis de retour' enjoué, Sesshomaru la suivant de près.

« Ah enfin, dit la taijiya Sango. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. »

Rin leva un sourcil significatif à Sesshomaru qui ne répondit pas. La taijiya avec laquelle il ne s'entendait pas particulièrement, le fixait d'un air accusateur, comme s'_il_ était le fautif de leur retard. Il eut envie de sourire. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas complètement tort.

Rin s'assit à la table du dîner, et Sesshomaru la rejoignit. Il ne mangeait pas devant les humains, mais préférait être aux côtés de Rin, se contentant de rester en sa présence.

Le moine se tenait près de sa femme, alors que les deux enfants, Kiyoshi et Ren, harassaient Jaken. Il semblait que c'était leur passe-temps favori. Inuyasha, maintenant humain, était avec sa compagne Kagome, et regardait étrangement le couple d'ookami en face de lui. En voyant le loup Koga, Sesshomaru en comprit la raison.

Il les regardait, lui et Rin, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Oi, Koga, il t'arrive quoi ? » demanda Inuyasha.

L'ookami femelle, Ayame, donna un coup de coude dans les côtés de son compagnon qui sortit effectivement de sa transe.

« J'y crois pas vous l'avez fait ! s'exclama-t-il en pointant Rin et lui du doigt.

- Koga, la ferme, dit l'ookami Ayame.

- Fais quoi ? demanda le garçon Kiyoshi.

- Ouais, renchérit Inuyasha, fait quoi ? »

Rin rougissait à vue d'œil devant l'attention qu'on leur portait. Sesshomaru, lui, se montra aussi impassible que d'habitude. Mais il n'avait qu'une envie, tuer l'ookami et son imbécile de frère. L'ookami femelle savait déjà, sans nul doute, mais il semblait que le moine, la taijiya et la miko du futur comprenaient à leur tour.

« Rin-neechan, tu deviens toute rouge, dit la petite fille Ren.

- Ren, laisse Rin trnaquille, déclara la taijiya qui observa Sesshomaru d'un air meurtrier.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te gêne, Rin, dit Inuyasha.

- Osuwari. »

Inuyasha s'étala violemment au sol.

« Espèce de… ! jura-t-il. Kagome, tu fous quoi ?! Tu vois pas que je suis en humain, là ?!

- Tu n'avais qu'à te taire, déclara calmement la miko du futur. Rin n'a pas besoin de tes commentaires.

- Mais elle a fait quoi Rin, avec Sesshomaru ? Oh… »

_Crétin_. Inuyasha avait _enfin_ compris. Et il gardait la bouche ouverte disgracieusement. Il essaya d'articuler malgré son choc.

« Vous…

- Je suis de retour. »

Inuyasha avait été interrompu par l'entrée de l'humain Kohaku qui vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Rin. Sesshomaru aurait préféré qu'il choisît une autre place, mais c'était apparemment une habitude qu'il était le seul à ne pas accepter.

Au moins, il y eut un avantage à l'entrée du jeune homme. Le silence tomba sur eux. Inuyasha n'était pas stupide au point de déballer la vie personnelle de Rin et de lui, Sesshomaru, en face de l'humain. Ils voulaient tous lui éviter une autre déception. Sesshomaru ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il fallait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre il acceptât le fait qu'il n'aurait jamais Rin.

L'humain Kohaku sembla s'apercevoir rapidement du malaise ambiant.

« Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je voulais…, commença le petit garçon Kiyoshi.

- Non, bien sûr que non, se précipita d'interrompre Rin. Kohaku, sais-tu quand Shiori et Shippo vont arriver pour dîner ?

- Je les ai croisé dehors, ils arrivent, dit l'humain. Mais, Kiysohi, tu voulais dire quelque chose ?

- Je…

- Nous sommes là ! »

Cette fois, c'était la hanyo Shiori et le kitsune Shippo qui entraient. Le kitsune ne réussit pas à retenir une exclamation de surprise. L'odeur de Sesshomaru qui flottait autour de Rin avait dû lui parvenir.

« J'y crois pas ! Vous l'avez fait !

- Shippo, » réprimanda la hanyo.

Les yeux du kitsune s'écarquillèrent. Il paniqua alors, son regard faisant des allers-retours entre Rin, Kohaku et Sesshomaru.

« Tu parles de quoi ? demanda Kohaku vaguement intéressé.

- Je… euh…

- Il est l'heure de se mettre à table, dit la taijiya avec plus d'empressement que nécessaire.

- Rin, Kohaku, dit le moine, vous avez remarqué…

- Assez ! s'écria la Kohaku. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- C'est Rin-neechan qui a fait quelque chose avec le frère d'Inuyasha, » déclara l'enfant Kiysohi.

Le silence pesant qui avait précédé n'était rien comparé à celui qui était à présent tombé sur eux. Rin observait avec prudence l'humain Kohaku dont les yeux fixaient sans ciller la table. Il paraissait choqué, et Sesshomaru s'en serait moqué, s'il n'inquiétait pas Rin à ce point.

« Je vois, » finit-il par dire.

Il se leva, et se dirigea vers ce qui devait être sa chambre.

« Kohaku, appela la taijiya, tu n'as même pas mangé.

- Je n'ai plus faim. »

Et sans un autre mot, il entra dans sa chambre.

« Kohaku…. » murmura Rin avec tristesse.

Elle se leva.

« Je vais aller lui parler, déclara-t-elle.

- Il faudrait peut-être le laisser un peu seul, avança le kitsune avec hésitation.

- Peut-être, mais avant… je dois mettre les choses au clair avec lui. »

Sesshomaru n'aimait pas la décision de Rin d'aller voir l'humain. Rin lui appartenait, maintenant tous le savaient. Et il ne voulait sûrement pas la partager même un tant soit peu.

Alors qu'elle se sauvait, Sesshomaru lui attrapa la main. Rin s'arrêta et l'observa d'un air interrogateur. Non pour la première fois, il se trouva prisonnier du regard brun de Rin, profond et muable au fil de ses pensées et de ses émotions. Certains disent que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme, et dans le cas de Rin, c'était certainement le cas.

Son regard s'adoucit, et diffusa tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'elle ressentait pour lui, l'enveloppant d'une apaisante chaleur. Elle se pencha vers son visage, l'embrassant brièvement sur les lèvres.

« Je t'aime, » souffla-t-elle.

Sesshomaru fut surpris, même si ce n'était pas la première déclaration de ce genre qu'elle lui faisait. Les autres aussi furent étonnés, car cela devait bien être la première fois qu'elle se montrait si affectueuse devant eux.

Il comprit le message qu'elle sous-entendait. Elle l'aimait, mais l'humain avait besoin d'elle. Et même si Rin était sa vie, elle avait dédié la sienne à aider les autres, et bien plus encore les personnes qu'elle aimait. Cela incluait ses amis. Elle était incapable de ne pas répondre à un appel à l'aide, et là encore, il devait l'accepter.

Avec un dernier sourire à son attention, elle s'en alla. Sesshomaru s'était forcé à relâcher sa main.

Quand elle ferma la porte derrière elle, Sesshomaru se sentit subitement seul. Il chercha à entendre la conversation entre Rin et l'humain de là où il était, mais elle avait dressé une barrière. Elle voulait préserver la peine de son ami hors de sa portée.

« Merde, jura le kitsune, j'aurais tellement mieux fait de me la fermer ! Il n'aurait jamais dû l'apprendre de cette manière.

- J'espère que Rin réussira à parler avec Kohaku, dit la hanyo.

- Et vous ! appela la taijiya avec colère en s'adressant à Sesshomaru. Vous n'auriez pas pu attendre un peu, avant de… de… _séduire_ Rin ?

- Sango, essaya de calmer le moine, ce ne sont pas vraiment nos affaires…

- En effet, taijiya, dit froidement Sesshomaru. Tu devrais écouter ton époux. Mais sache que nous n'avons rien prévu de ce qui s'est produit.

- Séduire comment ? demanda l'enfant Kiyoshi. Okaasan, Otosan, je ne comprends rien.

- Et moi non plus, dit la petite fille.

- Je vous expliquerez quand vous serez plus grand, répondit le moine avec un sourire affable.

- Certainement pas ! s'exclama la taijiya. Tu seras la dernière personne au monde à leur parler de _cela_ ! Crois-moi, tant que j'aurai un mot à dire, j'y veillerai. »

Sesshomaru ne prêta plus attention à la dispute relativement ordinaire entre le moine et sa femme. Il espérait que Rin revînt rapidement, et qu'elle ne sortirait pas effondrée d'avoir brisé une nouvelle fois le cœur de l'humain.

* * *

Rin frappa légèrement sur la porte de la chambre de Kohaku. Elle n'attendit pas son signal pour entrer. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et créa une barrière autour de la chambre. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres entendissent leur conversation, et surtout pas Sesshomar. La peine de Kohaku était quelque chose de personnelle, et Rin savait qu'elle était un témoin de trop. Mais elle devait lui parler. Parce qu'elle était son amie. Et parce qu'elle était celle qui lui avait infligé cette peine.

Kohaku était allongé sur son futon, le dos tourné à Rin. Elle inspira profondément.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas manger, Kohaku-kun ? Sango s'est donnée beaucoup de mal pour préparer le dîner.

- Je n'ai pas faim, Rin. Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Rin n'obéit pas. Au contraire, elle vint s'agenouiller derrière Kohaku.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette manière. »

Kohaku resta silencieux pendant longtemps. Rin ne bougea pas respectant le silence de son ami.

« Tu es… heureuse ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Oui, au-delà de ce que j'aurais cru possible. »

Kohaku s'allongea sur le dos, ses yeux perçant les siens. Il était triste, indiciblement triste, au point de remuer l'âme de Rin. Il leva la main vers l'une de ses mèches de cheveux, et l'enroula autour de ses doigts. Rin le laissa faire, elle était habituée à ses signes d'affection.

« Alors, dit-il avec un sourire triste, je suis content. »

_Mais pas heureux._

Rin prit la main de Kohaku entre les siennes et lui rendit son sourire.

« Merci, Kohaku-kun. »

Ils restèrent dans un silence amical pendant longtemps. Leur amitié était fière et solide, même si les sentiments de Kohaku seraient toujours présents pour mettre un regret, une gêne à leur relation.

Elle se leva ensuite pour rejoindre les autres. Elle savait que Kohaku avait besoin d'être seul pour se résigner, et peut-être même pleurer. Rin en tout cas, refoulait ses larmes, qu'elle souhaitait évacuer seulement contre la chaleur réconfortante de Sesshomaru.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Notre fierté

**-Chapitre 2-**

**Notre fierté**

_Je n'ai jamais su ce qui s'est passé entre Rin et l'humain Kohaku, ce jour-là. Elle ne l'a jamais évoqué. Je sais qu'elle ne m'a pas trahi pourtant, même sans preuve. J'ai confiance en elle._

_Le meilleur ami de Rin s'est résigné alors à la laisser vivre son amour, avec moi, un yokai. Une chose que ni les humains, ni ma race ne comprendront jamais, mis à part quelques exceptions._

_Les miens l'ont aussi mal accepté que la race de Rin. Ils m'auraient exilé si je n'étais pas Sesshomaru, le puissant taiyokai de l'ouest. Ils auraient tué Rin, s'ils en avaient été capables. Elle, ma faiblesse, parce qu'elle est ma plus grande force. Elle a su me rendre invulnérable. Et cela, beaucoup l'ont compris rapidement._

_Son visage paisible sous la caresse de mes doigts si souvent ensanglantés ne trahit pas ce crime qui est le nôtre, mais qui nous fait ressentir aucune culpabilité. Celui d'avoir choisi fièrement d'être ensemble, envers et contre tous._

_

* * *

_

« Sesshomaru, regarde ! »

Sesshomaru ne faisait que cela, la regarder, aussi bien le jour que la nuit. Il obéit pourtant, ses yeux naturellement attirés par Rin qui barbotait dans la rivière. L'été était chaud, et en voyant la rivière, Rin n'avait pas hésité à s'y jeter, son kimono retroussé jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses.

Il ne s'en plaignait pas. Mis à part Jaken qui gardait le dos tourné pour la pudeur – plutôt inexistante– de Rin, et AhUn, il n'y avait personne qui aurait pu voir plus qu'il n'était convenable de voir chez Rin. En plus, Sesshomaru appréciait la vue, même si après presque deux ans de vie commune, il pouvait se targuer de connaître les moindres parcelles du corps de Rin. La réciproque était vraie d'ailleurs.

« Rin ! cria Jaken sans se retourner. Tu sais que ce kimono coûte une fortune ! Et toi, tu l'abîmes en t'amusant dans l'eau… »

Sesshomaru le fit taire avec une pierre qui heurta sa tête. Rin se retint de rire et Sesshomaru de sourire à l'exclamation outragée de son serviteur. Mais c'était une mission perdue d'avance lorsqu'il était avec Rin.

« Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa-t-il platement, Sesshomaru-sama, je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil ce que tu as fait là, Sesshomaru, dit Rin en souriant. Jaken a raison en plus, je devrais prendre plus soin des kimonos que tu m'offres.

- Profite de l'eau autant que tu le souhaites, dit-il à Rin. Le kimono passera après. »

Rin lui lança un éclatant sourire qui fit battre le cœur de Sesshomaru plus rapidement. Il se demandait parfois comment elle pouvait avoir un tel effet sur lui. Il avait l'impression qu'il réagissait comme un adolescent.

« Oui ! Mais c'est dommage que je n'ai pas gardé le maillot que m'avait prêté Rowena dans le futur de Kagome. Ca aurait été pratique.

- Et indécent ! » s'écria Jaken qui se remettait du coup qu'il avait pris.

Il avait la tête dure à force.

« Je me souviens… de cette image, continua-t-il. La compagne de Sesshomaru-sama devrait voir un minimum de tenue. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Rin qui lança un galet sur le petit yokai. Il se retourna en colère.

« Rin ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'envoyer ça ?! »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue. Jaken s'apprêtait à rétorquer mais il aperçut alors Rin. Il se retourna brusquement, ravalant ses remarques acerbes.

Rin éclata à nouveau de rire.

« Vous ne savez pas combien l'eau est agréable. Tu devrais venir, Sesshomaru, je t'assure. Même un taiyokai comme toi a besoin de fraîcheur dans cette canicule. »

Sesshomaru déclina d'un mouvement de tête. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. La présence d'AhUn et de Jaken le gênait, car s'il devait rejoindre Rin dans l'eau, il ne pourrait se retenir d'être plutôt… affectueux avec elle.

« Comme tu voudras, déclara Rin un peu déçue. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques ! »

Rin prit soudain une expression surprise.

« Un yokai approche, dit-elle. Puissant je dirai, presque un taiyokai. »

Le vent tourna, pour revenir près de Sesshomaru quelques instants après. Kagura, sa faible fragrance à peine reconnaissable, lui amena l'odeur familière de Toran. La neko yokai de glace s'était opposée à lui lors de la guerre entre Neko et Inu yokai. Cela n'avait pas empêché qu'ils avaient été amants l'espace d'une nuit.

La guerre avait vite fait de les séparer pour le mieux. C'était après les négociations ratées entre leurs pères respectifs pour leur mariage arrangé entre lui et Toran. Le mariage aurait sans doute évité la guerre, mais Sesshomaru ne pouvait être que satisfait de la tournure qu'avaient prise les évènements, il en avait pleinement conscience maintenant.

Rin était toujours dans l'eau, son front plissé dans une expression perplexe. Elle ne prenait même plus la peine de soutenir les pans de son kimono qui trempaient dans l'eau. Et Sesshomaru la sentit en danger.

« Rin, sors de l'eau ! ordonna-t-il.

- Quoi… ? Kyaaa ! »

Sesshomaru se leva d'un bond. L'eau de la rivière s'était transformée en glace en un éclair. Rin eut juste le temps de créer une barrière autour d'elle pour ne pas être touchée par le froid qui l'aurait tuée.

« Rin ! appela Jaken.

- C'est vrai que j'aurais voulu un peu de fraîcheur, déclara Rin irritée, mais pas de cette manière ! »

La glace fondit autour d'elle, et elle s'avança vers la berge, remettant son kimono trempé en place avec une certaine humeur. Sesshomaru était rassuré, Rin n'avait rien. Elle était seulement en colère. _Elle le sera encore plus quand elle rencontrera Toran._

« Quel est l'imbécile qui s'amuse à des choses pareilles ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Toran, une neko yokai.

- Toran, » répéta-t-elle.

Ils levèrent ensemble la tête vers l'aval de la rivière, d'où provenait l'attaque. Toran apparut, resplendissante de sa beauté froide qui l'avait séduit l'espace d'une nuit.

« Sesshomaru, dit-elle en souriant. Cela fait plus de dix ans que nous nous étions vus. »

Sesshomaru ne répondit pas, observant Toran, à l'affût du moindre signe d'attaque. Rin, à côté de lui, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, lançant un regard mauvais sur la neko yokai.

« Pourquoi avez-vous transformé la rivière en glace ? Vous auriez pu tuer quelqu'un ! »

Toran considéra Rin avec un sourire de lionne qui observe sa proie. Sesshomaru n'eut qu'une seule envie, cacher Rin hors de portée du félin. Mais Rin se tendait sous la colère, prête à en découdre avec elle. Ce qui était rare avec Rin. Comme si… elle sentait qu'il y avait eu plus entre Sesshomaru et Toran que de simples discussions diplomatiques entre lointaines connaissances.

L'une et l'autre n'avaient sans doute rien pour s'entendre.

« Je venais vérifier si les rumeurs étaient fondées, dit Toran comme si on lui avait demandé pourquoi elle était présente. On raconte que Sesshomaru, le Seigneur de l'Ouest, vit accompagnée d'une humaine. Une miko qui plus, détentrice du Shikon no Tama.

- Je n'ai plus le titre de miko, déclara Rin.

- Mais tu en as toujours les pouvoirs. Remarquable. Surtout lorsqu'on sait qu'une miko déflorée par un démon est censée perdre ses pouvoirs.

- Je suis peut-être une exception, rétorqua Rin avec venin.

- Maintenant que tu as la confirmation de ce que tu voulais savoir, dit Sesshomaru froidement espérant calmer la tension entre les deux femmes. Tu peux t'en aller Toran. Ta présence n'est plus désirée ici.

- Oh, vraiment ? »

Toran s'approcha de lui, ignorant complètement Rin à côté de lui. Il ne détourna pas le regard défiant du félin, mais sentit la colère de Rin augmenter, s'enflammer.

« As-tu oublié la nuit que toi et moi avons passé, avant la guerre entre nos deux clans ? »

Malgré lui, Sesshomaru jeta un coup d'œil bref sur Rin. Sa colère ne l'avait pas quittée, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus. Elle était… blessée. Ce qui était ridicule. Toran relatait des faits précédents même sa naissance.

« Une nuit parmi tant d'autres, dit-il, et qui appartient à un passé révolu.

- Il ne tient qu'à toi de recommencer. »

Toran amena sa main vers son visage, mais Sesshomaru l'intercepta. Elle se montrait trop familière. Elle était stupide de croire qu'il se laisserait séduire comme l'adolescent qu'il avait été à l'époque. Et puis Rin était la seule qui comptait à présent.

Le visage de Toran se contracta de fureur.

« Les rumeurs disaient aussi que tu étais complètement amouraché de cette humaine, cracha-t-elle. J'étais venue te proposer une alliance tout à fait équitable. Notre mariage pour consolider la paix entre nos deux clans, ce que nos pères n'ont pas su organiser. Et aussi pour préserver un tant soit peu ta fierté de taiyoaki que tu as traînée dans la boue à cause de cette _humaine_.

- Tais-toi ! »

Sesshomaru fut étonné par la véhémence de sa propre voix. Il se sentait en colère, furieux même. La neko parlait trop, et la seule façon de la faire payer était d'amener sa mort. Rin pour sa part restait étrangement silencieuse, comme si sa colère était tombée.

« Non ! s'écria Toran. Sesshomaru, ne vois-tu pas ce que cette _humaine_ fait de toi et de ta réputation ? Tu deviens aussi faible que Toga ! Tu seras renié de notre monde si tu la choisis, _elle_, qui menace d'éradiquer la race des yokai avec ses pouvoirs. Elle devrait mourir rien que pour cette raison. »

Il fit suinter ses griffes de poison et tenta de frapper la neko au visage, mais elle l'esquiva.

« Sesshomaru ! appela Rin.

- Tu vois, tu te bats pour elle, continua Toran. Elle n'a qu'à appeler ton nom et tu accours comme un chien à son maître. Regarde ce que tu es devenu, Sesshomaru ! »

Sesshomaru gronda, mais Rin posa sa main sur son bras. Ses grands yeux bruns lui suppliaient de reprendre son calme. Et il y parvint, n'ayant jamais su rien refuser à Rin. Et sa présence l'apaisait. Il reprenait contrôle sur ses émotions.

« Toran, je crois que vous avez fini de dire ce que vous aviez à dire, déclara Rin. Comme l'a dit Sesshomaru, vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici.

- Ne t'adresse pas à moi comme si j'étais ton égal, humaine ! Je ne suis pas Sesshomaru. Je peux te montrer que tu peux être tuée comme n'importe quelle autre mortel !

- Est-ce un défi ? demanda Rin. J'accepte. »

Rin découvrit ses lames de katana cachées dans ses protèges bras. Elle s'avança vers Toran qui sourit d'anticipation. Sesshomaru tendit son bras devant Rin pour l'empêcher de continuer.

« Je le ferai, dit-il.

- Mais Sesshomaru…

- Rin, je le ferai. »

Une yokai les déshonorait. C'était à _lui_ de relever l'insulte. En tant que yokai et pour protéger Rin.

Elle le considéra sans ciller, trahissant son inquiétude en se mordillant la lèvre. Son expression s'affermit, résolue, et elle acquiesça une fois de la tête.

« Bonne chance. »

Sesshomaru aurait presque sourit. Elle avait compris, et elle avait confiance en lui. Il ne trahirait jamais cela.

Il se tourna vers Toran, prêt à tuer. Il ne dégaina pas immédiatement Tessaiga. L'épée de son père était capricieuse pour toute autre personne qui n'était pas Inuyasha. Toutefois, tant qu'il protégeait Rin, il l'avait trouvé moins revancharde sur son sang de démon. Elle n'en était pas plus facile à manier pour autant, le forçant à n'être qu'un dernier recours.

« Donc on n'en revient à nos éternelles bataille, Sesshomaru ? demanda Toran. Qui aurait pu dire que la cause en serait maintenant une vulgaire humaine ?

- Les neko ont toujours cette mauvaise habitude de trop parler.

- Et les inu de vivre aux basques des humains. »

Il s'avança devant Rin, et s'adressa à elle sans la regarder.

« Dresse une barrière pour toi, Jaken, et AhUn, Rin.

- Sesshomaru, je…

- Ne discute pas.

- Bien, » concéda-t-elle finalement à regret.

Il sentit les pouvoirs du Shikon no Tama agir derrière lui. Elle avait accepté et Sesshomaru en fut soulagé. Rin pouvait être tellement obstinée parfois.

Toran attaqua alors, un flot de glace qu'esquiva parfaitement Sesshomaru. Il lança son fouet de youki, mais la féline était agile. Pas une fois, il ne réussit à la toucher. Il allait être obligé d'utiliser le Tessaiga plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Sesshomaru-sama, montrez-lui que vous êtes le plus fort ! »

Sesshomaru ne lança pas un coup d'œil à Jaken qui l'encourageait, mais à Rin. Elle était inquiète. _L'idiote_. Ignorait-elle qu'il était le taiyokai le plus puissant du pays ? Que rien ni personne ne pourrait le vaincre tant qu'il se battait pour elle ?

Il dégaina le Tessaiga qui se transforma en lame chargée de youki. Il sentit la brûlure de sa main au contact de l'épée, et se focalisa sur son ennemi et l'image de Rin inquiète qui les observait. La douleur s'assourdit et il para avec un Kaze no Kisu une décharge de glace que Toran avait lancé, et contre-attaqua. Il manqua de peu la neko avec un autre Kaze no Kisu, mais profita de sa surprise. Il sauta jusqu'à se retrouver nez à nez avec elle, puis lui asséna un violent coup de pied au ventre. Elle s'étala par terre défaite, et avant qu'elle ne pût se relever, il pressa la pointe du Tessaiga à son cou.

« Sesshomaru-sama, appela Jaken. J'ai toujours su que vous y arriveriez ! »

Rin avait apparemment levé la barrière car elle accourait avec Jaken. Sesshomaru aurait voulu gronder pour les avertir de ne pas approcher, mais Toran prit la parole avant.

« J'admets que tu as gagné cette bataille, Sesshomaru. Mais rien ne change le fait que tu as déshonoré ta race. »

La pointe du Tessaiga tira une goutte de sang sur la peau pâle de Toran.

« Sesshomaru, elle n'en vaut pas la peine, » dit Rin.

Il ne continua pas la progression de son mouvement. L'opinion de Rin sur le sort de la neko n'aurait pas dû l'influencer. Il était le maître de la vie ou de la mort de Toran. Pourtant, il rengaina le Tessaiga, sa main soulagée de ne plus maintenir le contact avec l'épée.

Et puis Rin avait raison. Toran ne valait pas la peine de la tuer avec le Tessaiga.

« Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, Toran, dit-il. S'il arrivait un jour que nos routes se croisent, je te tuerai sans aucune hésitation. »

Toran lui lança un regard défiant et méprisant à la fois, sans pour autant montrer un signe qu'elle allait attaquer à nouveau. La neko avait accepté sa défaite, finalement. Mais elle n'avait pas perdu sa langue.

« Ainsi tomba Sesshomaru, l'Inu no Taisho des Terres de l'Ouest, dit-elle. Comme son père avant lui pour une misérable humaine qui ne vivrait que quelques printemps encore. »

Rin posa sa main sur le bras de Sesshomaru comme pour le retenir et Toran continua.

« J'attendrai Sesshomaru, si tu souhaites assouvir tes caprices sur une humaine. Quand elle mourra et que tu auras enfin entendu raison, je serai là pour toi, Sesshomaru.

- Tais-toi ! »

La vision de Sesshomaru frôla au rouge sous la colère et une douleur aussi, dont il n'arrivait pas à identifier la cause. Il était Sesshomaru, l'Inu no Taisho, que pouvait bien lui faire les paroles d'une neko ? Il voulait la tuer, pourtant, la détruire, mais la main de Rin se resserra un peu plus sur son bras.

« Nous avons compris, Toran, dit-elle calmement mais avec fermeté. Adieu. »

Sans un autre mot, Toran se releva et partit. Quand elle disparut de leur champ de vision, Rin soupira. Elle s'écarta et atteignit le bord de la rivière glacée. Elle s'agenouilla et posa ses mains sur la glace qui fondit pour redevenir le simple cours d'eau qu'il avait été à l'origine.

« Elle a peut-être raison, dit Rin son visage penché au dessus de l'eau.

- Rin ? demanda Jaken. De quoi tu parles ? »

Sesshomaru voyait où elle voulait en venir et n'aimait pas cela. Elle parla avant qu'il ne l'interrompît.

« Toran. Elle est belle, puissante _et_ yokai. Un mariage entre Sesshomaru et elle serait une bonne chose.

- Tu dis des idioties, répondit sévèrement Sesshomaru. C'est une neko. Sa race est naturellement opposée à celle des Inu. Les chiens et les chats ne sont pas faits pour s'entendre.

- Et les humains et les démons sont aussi différents que les chiens et les chats, voire plus. Je suis mortelle, Sesshomaru, elle non. »

Elle se leva et lui fit face, une expression triste sur son visage. Elle évoquait un problème inhérent à leur vie que Sesshomaru avait essayé d'ignorer depuis bien longtemps déjà. Un problème réel, qui l'effrayait, mais auquel il n'avait pas trouvé de solution. Sauf…

« Utilise le Shikon no Tama.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle perplexe.

- Fais un souhait sur la perle, précisa-t-il. Pour te rendre immortelle. »

Rin écarquilla les yeux alors que Jaken inspira bruyamment. Sesshomaru fixa Rin, attendant une réponse, son assurance qu'elle accepterait de le faire. Mais là encore, son regard se fit triste.

« Je ne peux pas, répondit-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser le Shikon no Tama pour mon propre compte, Sesshomaru. Kikyo et… Naraku ont fait cette erreur avant moi, et regarde où ils sont à présents. Morts. Je ne veux pas que cela se retourne contre moi. Pas quand j'ai enfin trouvé le bonheur.

- Tu n'es pas superstitieuse d'habitude, Rin.

- Et je ne le suis pas à présent. J'essaie juste de respecter les règles les plus fondamentales de la perle. Je ne pourrai défier la mort éternellement. La perle finira par s'y opposer. »

Sesshomaru ne comprenait pas réellement les théories de Rin sur les pouvoirs de la perle. Son cœur fusionnait avec le Shikon no Tama, et de ce fait, elle cernait mieux que quiconque ses capacités et ses limites. Parfois, Sesshomaru pensait que la perle avait imposé à Rin d'être le cycle de la vie, la forçant à le respecter, alors que lui, brisait sans cesse ce cycle pour la ramener à lui.

Mais malgré ses efforts, la mortalité de Rin semblait inexorablement finir en impasse. _Non, je trouverai une solution._

Il ne voulait pas la perdre. La glace ne volerait pas son soleil.

« Je vois, » fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Rin ne répondit pas, et Sesshomaru se força de parler en premier.

« Sache que Toran ne m'intéresse pas, Rin. Tant que tu seras avec moi… et au-delà, personne d'autres ne comptera.

- Elle va détruire ta réputation, Sesshomaru, répondit-elle. D'autres yokai viendront te défier, te croyant affaibli.

- Ils découvriront qu'ils ont tort. Et puis… le plus important est que nous restions ensemble. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et glissa sa main encore blessée dans les cheveux entremêlés de Rin. Elle acquiesça à regret.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi ne nous laissent-ils pas tous tranquilles ? demanda-t-elle. Nous ne faisons rien de mal, nous sommes à l'écart de leur vie. Pourquoi ? »

Les yeux de Rin s'emplirent de larmes. Il détestait quand elle pleurait. Il détestait l'odeur de ses larmes. Alors il la prit contre lui. Elle enfouit son visage contre sa fourrure et glissa son bras autour de sa taille. Elle voulait du réconfort, et il était là pour le lui offrir.

Rin avait tout bousculé, il y avait bien longtemps de cela, cette petite humaine devenue femme sans qu'il n'eût le temps de s'en apercevoir vraiment. Elle avait confronté ses convictions, les démolissant une par une, élevant sa vie, qu'il aurait dû mépriser, en la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Et à présent, ils étaient ensemble, conscients que ni les yokai ni les humains ne les acceptaient. Ils inspiraient la peur à leurs deux races, et pas seulement à cause de leur puissance respective. Non, parce qu'ils s'aimaient malgré leur différence, malgré l'incompréhension de tous, fusionnant leur force pour devenir plus qu'il n'était envisageable d'imaginer.

Ils s'étaient élevés au-delà de leurs mondes, et bien qu'ils y fussent seuls, Sesshomaru était satisfait. Ils y étaient ensemble.

* * *

**Cynthia**: Merci pour la review. J'espère que je serai à la hauteur de ton attente. Alors ma question est quel âge à Rin quand? Dans la situation présente, elle a 37 ans, dans le premier flashback, elle avait 17 ans. Cela se recoupait sur la fin des Trois Lignées, temporellement parlant.

**Arwen**: Hello! Merci pour ton assiduité, ça m'épate toujours autant. Oui, je publie enfin sur puisque j'ai enfin fini de taper la v2. (Donc là, c'est la v3, puisque la v1 a été écrite il y a belle lurette... c'est-à-dire... il y a 3-4 ans... ^^'). Je me voyais pas écrire du graphique, surtout vu la tournure de cette histoire. Ca n'aurait pas été dans le ton. Mais je m'inquiète pas pour le nombre de review. Après tout, cette histoire avait été écrite avant tout pour moi. Si ça peut divertir les autres, tant mieux. J'ai pris du temps avant de me mettre à reviewer les fics des autres aussi, je comprends. Oh et désolée pour les larmes à venir et qui sont venus. J'ai une amie qui ne s'est toujours pas remise de la fin. ^^"


	3. Chapitre 3 : Notre ennemi

**-Chapitre 3-**

**Notre ennemi**

_Depuis Toran, beaucoup de yokai sont venus me défier, parce qu'ils m'ont cru affaibli. Je l'ai ai tous tués, les uns après les autres, pour garantir à ma force, à Rin, sa sécurité, son bonheur qui me sont tout aussi nécessaires._

_Quand je la regarde endormie, si confiante, malgré le danger potentiel que je peux devenir, parfois j'oublie les inquiétudes que la nuit amène et me laisse envahir par une chaleur que j'ai appris à reconnaître. Mon amour pour elle._

_On frappe à la porte, et entre sans attendre de signal, l'humain Kohaku, le meilleur ami de Rin. Le seul du trio d'amis qu'ils formaient initialement encore vivant._

_Kohaku ne s'est jamais marié, au plus grand regret de Rin. Du moins, j'ose l'espérer. Il n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer. Je l'ai accepté depuis bien longtemps, je crois, et peut-être, sous l'influence de Rin, une partie de moi ressent de la compassion pour cet homme._

_« Elle dort toujours ? » demande-t-il._

_Il pose un plateau de nourriture à l'attention de Rin._

_« Oui. »_

_J'aurais pu me taire. Il peut très voir que Rin est encore endormie. J'aurais pu l'ignorer et ne pas daigner de répondre à sa question._

_Peut-être, ai-je fini par avoir un certain respect pour Kohaku. Il a été capable d'une chose que je n'aurai pas su accomplir. Renoncer à Rin pour qu'elle puisse être heureuse avec un autre. Je n'ai pas ce genre de générosité. J'aurais tué n'importe quel prétendant au cœur de Rin. Car jamais, je n'aurais accepté de la voir avec un autre._

_Kohaku s'agenouille en face de moi, ses traits prenant un air triste. Il passe lentement ses doigts à travers quelques mèches sombres aux fils argentés de Rin. Je le laisse faire, je sais qu'il n'ira pas plus loin. C'est sa façon à lui d'aimer Rin._

_Ils ont toujours été proches, et même maintenant, leur relation n'a que peu changé. Elle s'est peut-être même fortifiée avec le temps. J'envie Kohaku pour avoir une partie de Rin qui ne m'appartient pas. J'envie tous ces gens qu'elle aime inconditionnellement, parce qu'elle leur offre à chacun quelque chose qui ne m'est pas destinée._

_C'est un sentiment stupide sans doute, que je ne devrais pas avoir, puisque je reçois tellement d'elle, plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Plus que notre enfant, même, du moins, ça aussi, j'ose l'espérer._

_Kohaku n'est pas le seul à être tombé sous le charme de Rin. D'autres humains ont tenté de s'approprier son cœur, pour le Shikon no Tama ou pas. Dans les villages qu'elle a visité sans moi, des hommes l'ont regardée sans retenue. Combien parmi eux ont demandé plus qu'il n'est convenable à Rin, ma compagne ? Combien l'ont ensuite traité de catin à yokai quand elle les a repoussés ?_

_J'ignore la réponse, Rin ne me parle jamais de ces problèmes-là. Je sais qu'ils existent, mais elle refuse silencieuse mon intervention._

_Naraku était l'un d'eux. Le plus dangereux de tous ceux qui avaient abordé Rin. Car même après sa mort, il reste quelque part dans son cœur. Même vingt ans après. Il n'est pas un fardeau permanent et inguérissable de notre vie. Ce serait lui donner trop de crédit._

_Mais parfois, il ressurgit dans les cauchemars nocturnes de Rin. Il n'y a aucune logique ou de raison valable pour l'expliquer. Et je n'ai jamais su prévenir quand Rin retombera dans l'angoisse suivant la mort du hanyo. Alors je veille près d'elle, lorsqu'elle dort, pour la prendre contre moi si elle éclate en sanglots après avoir revécu la mort de ses parents… ou l'une de ses trois morts._

_Je suis toujours là, si cela arrive. Je suis toujours là pour elle. Quoiqu'il advienne._

_J'ai appris que son passé ne se limite pas à Naraku. D'autres ont cherché à la prendre avant que nous soyons ensemble. Des humains en quête de pouvoir, certains de l'obtenir en ayant Rin. L'un d'eux, celui qui changea le cours de notre vie, portait le nom de Tomoeda Hiue._

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru observait Rin endormie contre lui. Là où le plus souvent, ses nuits étaient paisibles, il sentait la peur suintait autour d'elle. Elle faisait un cauchemar.

Il la serra encore un peu plus contre lui. Cela ne réussit pas à la calmer, et Sesshomaru commença à envisager sérieusement de la réveiller, malgré son besoin accru de repos à cause de son état actuel. L'odeur des larmes accompagnait à présent celle de sa peur, et Sesshomaru n'hésita plus. Il devait faire cesser sa peine.

Mais elle se réveilla brusquement.

« Non ! »

Sa respiration était saccadée, violente. Son cœur battait à une cadence trop rapide. Elle paniquait, elle désespérait. Et il détestait la voir ainsi.

« Rin. »

Elle tourna ses grands yeux bruns emplis de larmes vers lui, écarquillés par la peur et la douleur. Elle crispa ses poings sur son haori, son visage contracté. Puis, elle se serra autant qu'elle le put contre lui, appuyant son ventre légèrement arrondi contre le sien, et son visage contre son torse. Elle éclata alors en sanglots.

Sesshomaru posa sa main dans le creux de son dos, et son menton sur sa chevelure brune, respirant son parfum en dessous de l'odeur amère des larmes. Elle prit la parole, interrompue seulement par les sanglots les plus violents.

« Il… Naraku… il voulait me voler notre enfant… »

Elle n'en dit pas d'avantage, mais Sesshomaru n'avait pas besoin de plus de détails. Naraku. Il était mort depuis bientôt quatre ans, mais encore il hantait les rêves de Rin. Sesshomaru le haïssait d'être encore présent dans son cœur, là où s'était formé un lien indélébile que ni le temps, ni son amour pour elle ne réussissaient à briser.

Sesshomaru se demandait parfois si Rin ressentait la même chose que lui par rapport à son bras amputé. Ce bras qui n'était plus là, perdu à tout jamais, mais qu'il pouvait sentir lorsqu'il n'en prenait pas vraiment conscience. Une douleur lancinante, capable de le faire sortir du réconfort des bras de Rin.

Naraku semblait avoir le même effet, et il la hantait plus souvent depuis qu'elle était devenue enceinte.

Il s'efforça de la calmer, de la bercer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendormît enfin. Il espérait qu'elle aurait de meilleurs rêves cette fois-ci.

Alors il repensa aux quatre derniers mois qui étaient passés, pour ignorer les ronflements de Jaken et AhUn.

Il se souvint. Rin avait été si heureuse lorsqu'elle apprit qu'elle attendait un enfant. Leur enfant. Elle chantait avec la fin du printemps, et cela suffisait à Sesshomaru. Pour sa part, il avait été plutôt indifférent à la nouvelle. Avoir un enfant n'était pas dans ses projets. Mais c'était l'enfant de Rin, capable d'illuminer ses yeux sombres d'étincelles joyeuses. Pour elle, il accepterait le hanyo qu'ils avaient engendré. Pour elle, malgré la place supplémentaire que cet autre être prendrait dans le cœur de Rin.

Le début de sa grossesse avait été difficile. Son corps réagissait violemment à son nouvel état. Les trois premiers mois avaient alternés entre les vomissements matinaux et les migraines nocturnes. Rin se soignait avec des herbes, mais les remèdes de miko ne s'avéraient pas aussi efficaces qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Sesshomaru supposait que porter un hanyo en était la cause, mais il ne fit pas part de ses suspicions. Rin les aurait tout simplement ignorées.

Il se contenta de la soutenir autant qu'il le pouvait, l'accompagnant à la rivière lorsqu'elle se vidait du peu qu'elle avait avalé le matin, la berçant la nuit contre sa fourrure pour faire passer son mal de tête.

Elle s'excusait souvent d'être devenue un fardeau, mais il l'ignorait. Il avait sa part de responsabilité, et ne subissait aucune manifestation physique contrairement à elle.

Malgré ces maux, Rin rayonnait jour après jour. Elle annonça joyeusement la nouvelle à ses amis qui la reçurent avec le même enthousiasme. Même l'humain Kohaku avait maintenu une bonne façade pour Rin. La taijiya avait été la plus excitée, faisant partager son expérience à une Rin ravie de pouvoir en profiter.

Il se souvenait de la première fois où Rin avait senti l'enfant bouger en elle. Elle avait émis un cri de surprise qui avait immédiatement alerté Sesshomaru. Elle l'avait ensuite regardé de ses grands yeux pleins de vie et avait guidé sa main avec la sienne sur son ventre.

Sesshomaru avait été perplexe au début. Il se concentra dans le regard de Rin pour le guider vers les sensations qui passaient sous sa main. Et toujours, grâce aux yeux encourageant de Rin, il s'était laissa abandonner dans les sensations vivantes, si riches en elle pour la sentir enfin. Cette vie, cette toute petite vie qui grandissait, si insignifiante aux yeux du monde, si importante aux yeux de Rin.

« Tu l'as senti ? Notre enfant. »

Le cœur de Sesshomaru s'emplit d'une douce chaleur, non pas pour cet enfant qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, mais pour Rin et ses yeux brillants de joie. Pour ce qu'il avait crée avec elle.

Souvent encore elle l'amena à toucher son ventre, toucher cet être avec une tendresse qu'il ne savait pas. A chaque fois, elle resplendissait, plus complète, épanouie alors que petit à petit, elle devenait mère.

Les humeurs de Rin se mouvaient à un rythme propre que Sesshomaru ne parvenait pas à saisir, mais auquel il s'adaptait aisément. Tantôt elle riait aux éclats, incapable de se retenir et pour des raisons insignifiantes. Tantôt elle se montrait affectueuse, bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée, elle qui était déjà démonstrative dans ses émotions. Il aimait ces moments-là, par-dessus tous les autres.

Et il y avait la nuit, froide et obscure dans l'esprit de Rin où le souvenir de Naraku la hantait dans ses rêves.

Ses sautes d'humeur et ses cauchemars récurrents furent les seules choses qui ne disparurent pas après les trois premiers mois de la grossesse. Mais maintenant qu'on commençait à voir son ventre de femme enceinte, Sesshomaru ne pouvait toujours rien pour prévenir Naraku de briser Rin quand ses défenses s'affaiblissaient.

Ils étaient à la fin de l'été quand une visite impromptue vint s'insinuer dans leur vie calme et errante. Rin était revenue d'une visite à un village qui avait eu besoin de l'aide d'une miko. Rin n'était plus une miko depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, certes, mais ses pouvoirs ne lui avaient pas faits défauts et elle les utilisait encore au service des autres.

Sesshomaru entendit le son de sabots d'un cheval au galop en provenance du village que Rin avait quitté. Il mena alors son petti groupe hors de la route, préférant rester le moins possible en présence d'humains. Le mieux était de les éviter, et Rin, ayant peut-être senti l'autre voyageur le suivait sans rien dire. Elle ne discutait pratiquement jamais ses décisions.

L'homme sur son cheval, les aperçut de la route et s'arrêta. Au lieu de continuer son chemin, il vira dans leur direction et les interpella.

« Rin-sama ! »

Rin fit arrêter AhUn et regarda curieusement l'homme qui s'approchait d'eux. Sesshomaru en était vaguement étonné. La plupart des humains aurait fui en les voyant. Leur race craignait généralement les yokai. Ou bien l'homme était brave ou bien il était stupide. Sesshomaru penchait pour la seconde possibilité.

L'homme fit arrêter son cheval et sauta à terre. Sesshomaru se tendit légèrement. Cet homme était un soldat.

« Etes-vous Rin-sama, la miko guérisseuse ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne suis plus une miko, répondit Rin, mais je guéris toujours. Et je suis Rin, en effet. Que voulez-vous ? »

Rin sursauta quand l'homme posa un genou à terre.

« Je m'appelle Soma Kazuma. Je suis un soldat au service d'un seigneur samouraï du sud qui m'envoie chercher votre aide. Il est au plus mal, et aucun guérisseur ou miko invité au château ne parvient à le sauver. Mais l'une d'entre elles nous a parlé de vous, et de votre capacité à guérir n'importe quelle blessure, n'importe quelle maladie. Plusieurs d'entre nous vous cherchent à travers le pays, une femme qui voyage auprès de yokai. Je viens implorer votre aide pour sauver notre Seigneur. »

Sesshomaru trouva l'humain ridicule. A croire qu'il ignorait que tous devaient mourir un jour, même les seigneurs de guerre. Les humains semblaient dépendre de plus en plus des pouvoirs de Rin, et cela à travers tout le pays. Sesshomaru devait faire cesser cette habitude.

« La vie de cet homme ne nous concerne pas, dit-il froidement.

- Exactement ! acquiesça Jaken de sa voix criarde.

- Sesshomaru, dit Rin sur un ton de reproche. Je peux très bien y aller, tu sais. Cela ne me dérange pas.

- Tu devrais te reposer, argumenta Sesshomaru. Les humains puisent trop dans ton énergie. Ils devraient apprendre à se faire à leur mort.

- Et c'est toi qui dit cela, » dit-elle.

La réponse de Rin blessa Sesshomaru. Elle lui rappelait toutes les fois où il avait refusé sa mort.

« C'est différent, avança-t-il.

- Et en quoi ? »

Sesshomaru n'allait pas avancer ses raisons devant un parfait inconnu et Rin le savait.

« Bien, j'irais donc.

- Riiin, cria Jaken, tu devrais suivre l'avis de Sesshomaru-sama si…

- J'irai, répéta-t-elle, et c'est final. »

Rin avait un ton intransigeant. Il avait réussi à la mettre en colère. Sesshomaru savait qu'il était impossible de lui faire entendre raison dans ces cas-là.

« Sesshomaru-sama, dit l'homme, je vous jure qu'il n'arrivera rien à Rin-sama. Sur mon honneur et la vie de mon fils unique, j'y veillerai. »

Sesshomaru allait lui répondre qu'il se moquait bien de son honneur et de la vie de son fils unique, puisque Rin valait bien plus que cela. Mais elle serait sans doute devenue plus furieuse encore. Et Sesshomaru se méfiait des changements brusques d'humeur dans son état actuel.

« Bien, dit-il finalement, fais comme tu voudras. »

C'était une façon de dire qu'il acceptait, pourtant Sesshomaru avait perdu dès le départ devant la volonté de Rin. Il détestait quand elle faisait cela. Il ne put que donner un coup de pied sur le crâne de Jaken dont la bouche était restée grande ouverte, pour calmer en partie sa frustration.

Ils voyagèrent rapidement pour gagner le château du seigneur de Soma Kazuma. Le soldat et Rin s'entendirent rapidement malgré les regards froids que lançait Sesshomaru dans leur direction ou les remarques désobligeantes de Jaken pour l'homme. Sesshomaru savait que les intentions de l'humain envers Rin n'étaient pas mauvaises, mais il n'avait aucune confiance en les hommes qui tournaient autour d'elle. C'était instinctif chez lui.

Au bout de deux jours, ils gagnèrent enfin leur destination. Rin et AhUn les quittèrent avec l'homme pour entrer dans les terres du seigneur qu'elle devait guérir. Sesshomaru n'avait aucune envie de se mêler à des humains qui de toutes façon aurait été trop effrayés à son approche.

Il regarda longtemps la silhouette de Rin s'éloigner. Elle lui manquait déjà, comme toutes les fois où elle se rendait seule dans un village quelconque. Pourtant, il avait l'impression que quelque chose était différent de toutes les occasions précédentes. Et il n'aimait pas cela.

* * *

Rin laissa Kazuma la mener à l'intérieur de la court du château de son seigneur. Sans le vouloir, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, comme si elle s'attendait à voir Sesshomaru marchant sereinement pour la rejoindre. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas, ils s'étaient toujours arrangés ainsi. Mais Rin aurait aimé que Sesshomaru fût plus sociable, même si ce n'était pas le seul critère nécessaire. Il fallait en effet une plus grande ouverture d'esprit de la part des humains aussi.

Rin se rendait bien compte qu'elle avait une chance unique. Elle était un lien entre le monde des yokai et celui des humains, deux mondes qu'elle ne verrait jamais entrer en synergie. C'était l'un de ses plus gros regrets, un rêve impossible.

Les personnes, serviteurs et soldats, qu'ils croisèrent, la saluèrent avec respect, même s'ils se tenaient à distance d'AhUn. Rin oubliait parfois qu'un dragon à deux têtes pouvait être impressionnant.

« Papa ! Papa ! »

Un petit garçon de trois ou quatre ans courut à leur encontre, alors que Rin et Kazuma descendaient de leurs montures. Le visage du jeune guerrier s'éclaira d'un sourire. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras en le faisant tournoyer dans les airs. Rin sourit devant la joie respective de l'homme et de son fils.

Elle se demanda si Sesshomaru pourrait être aussi démonstratif envers leur enfant. Elle essaya de l'imaginer, mais ce fut impossible. Sesshomaru ne montrait pas ses sentiments, sauf à elle-même, et encore, parce qu'elle savait les lire mieux que quiconque.

De toute façon, ce qui comptait était qu'il aimait leur enfant. Rin avait bon espoir, après tout, ne l'avait-il pas déjà accepté ? Un hanyo, certes, mais le leur. _Notre enfant_.

Kazuma se retourna vers elle en souriant.

« Rin-sama, je vous présente mon fils, Kyosato. Kyo, voici Rin-sama. C'est elle qui est venue guérir notre seigneur.

- Bonjour, Kyo-chan, dit Rin en souriant. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer.

- Bonjour, Rin-sama. Tu sais tout guérir ?

- Kyosato, prévint Kazuma sévèrement, ne sois pas aussi familier avec Rin-sama…

- Kazuma-san, je vous en prie. Ce n'est rien, je vous assure. »

Elle se tourna vers Kyosato.

« Je ne dirais pas que je suis capable de tout guérir, mais je peux toujours essayer.

- Tu pouvais guérir maman ? Dis, tu pouvais ? »

Le visage de Kazuma s'assombrit tristement. Il lui avait raconté que sa femme était morte en couche après avoir enfanté Kyosato. Et Rin ne sut pas vraiment quoi lui répondre.

« Je ne sais pas, Kyo-chan. Je suis désolée.

- Oh. »

Une ombre passa sur le visage de l'enfant, mais il se remit vite à sourire.

« Je t'aime bien, Rin-sama. Je suis sûre que maman était aussi gentille que toi.

- Je t'aime bien aussi, Kyo-chan. J'aimerai que mon enfant soit aussi gentil que toi.

- Enfant ? demanda Kyo les sourcils froncés.

- Rin-sama attend un enfant dans son ventre, expliqua Kazuma en le posant au sol. Comme ta mère l'avait fait pour toi. »

Kyosato parut troublé. Rin retira son armure qu'elle plaça dans l'un des sacs d'AhUn, puis s'agenouilla devant lui. Elle prit sa petite main et la posa sur son ventre. Au contact de la main de Kyosato, son enfant à naître remua et frappa la paroi de son ventre. Il était vif depuis le matin, cela n'étonna pas Rin qu'il réagît aussi rapidement.

« C'est lui ou elle, Kyo-chan. Mon enfant te dit bonjour à sa façon. »

Le visage de Kyosato montrait bien son incompréhension du phénomène, puis il sourit comme s'il avait trouvé une explication parfaitement logique à son problème.

« Oui ! Mais j'espère que c'est un garçon ! Comme ça je pourrai jouer avec lui !

- Soma ! » cria au soldat qui courait vers eux.

Rin se releva. Le soldat lui jeta un coup d'œil critique, avant de s'adresser à Kazuma.

« Tu as trouvé Rin-sama ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, Rin-sama a accepté de guérir notre Seigneur. »

Le soldat se courba devant elle.

« Nous vous remercions, Rin-sama. Soma, tu devrais amener Rin-sama au plus vite auprès du Seigneur.

- Oui, répondit Kazuma. Kyo, tu veux bien rester ici en attendant ? Rin-sama, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

- J'arrive. A toute à l'heure, Kyo-chan. »

Elle ébouriffa un peu la tête de Kyo puis suivit Kazuma dans le château. Les couloirs étaient sobrement décorés mais sombres, aussi lugubres que la cour était éblouissante au soleil de fin d'été. Rin pouvait presque croire que le shiro était endeuillé par la maladie de son seigneur.

Kazuma s'arrêta à une porte à laquelle il frappa. Ils attendirent silencieusement, avant qu'une belle femme, une courtisane, si Rin se référait aux vêtements luxueux qu'elle portait, fît glisser la porte pour leur faire face.

« Mokoto-sama, déclara Kazuma en se courbant légèrement, j'ai amené Rin-sama pour soigner le seigneur. »

Mokoto, le visage baissé, acquiesça et s'écarta pour les laisser entrer. Ce qui frappa Rin lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre fut l'aura qu'elle sentit à l'intérieur. Elle connaissait l'homme allongé derrière le paravent. Il avait décimé un village entier pour elle.

« Tomoeda Hiue. »

Elle s'était retrouvée sans vraiment se rendre compte derrière le paravent pour confirmer de ses yeux ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Et à son grand regret, ses sens ne l'avaient pas trahie.

Il était bien Tomoeda Hiue. Ses traits étaient marqués par la maladie, c'était indéniable. Il ne l'avait pas appelée pour la piéger ou se venger. Ou s'il l'avait fait, il avait profité de son état.

Tomoeda ouvrit les yeux et quand il l'aperçut, un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Elle aurait presque frémit. Même dans son état affaibli, il n'avait pas perdu son orgueil, son arrogance. Avec ce sourire-là, il l'appelait encore 'belle petite miko' en lui promettant de faire payer son rejet.

« Rin-sama, » fut tout ce qu'il dit en s'asseyant avec lenteur.

Elle ne répondit pas. Kazuma et Mokoto s'approchèrent.

« Rin-sama, déclara Mokoto, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. »

Rin hésita, puis s'agenouilla auprès du futon de Tomoeda. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle envisageait de ne pas guérir un homme. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle voulait se mettre à la place de la justice.

« Rin-sama, vous allez bien ? » demanda Kazuma.

Rin croisa son regard. Il paraissait véritablement inquiet pour elle. Il ne devait pas être au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre Tomoeda et elle. Il était simplement fidèle à son maître.

« Oui, merci, Kazuma-san, se força-t-elle de répondre avec un sourire. Pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls avec votre… seigneur ?

- Mais…, commença à protester Mokoto.

- Mokoto, coupa Tomoeda, ne discute pas. Je n'ai rien à craindre d'une belle petite miko comme Rin-sama. »

Rin se raidit et Kazuma fronça des sourcils. Rin se demanda s'il commençait à se douter que rien n'était naturel entre Tomoeda et elle.

« Rin-sama ?

- Kazuma-san, merci pour votre gentillesse, dit-elle.

- Merci à vous, Rin-sama. Si Tomoeda-sama l'accepte, j'aimerai vous inviter à dîner avec mon fils. Cela lui ferait plaisir.

- Nous envisagerons cela plus tard, dit Tomoeda. Vous pouvez tous les deux disposer. »

Tomoeda avait clos la conversation, forçant Mokoto et Kazuma à se retirer avec une révérence.

« Soma s'est-il amouraché de toi, petite miko ? demanda Tomoeda quand ils furent sortis. Ou est-ce encore cette loyauté inconditionnelle que te donne les gens qui t'approchent ?

- Kazuma-san est un homme bien, répondit-elle. Fidèle à son seigneur, même si celui-ci n'est qu'un monstre.

- Toute de suite des paroles bien cruelles, _Rin-sama_. Après ces années sans se voir.

- Tu as massacré un village ! Des innocents ! Et tu veux que je te traite avec respect ? Que je te guérisse pour que tu puisses recommencer ?! »

Toujours ce sourire énigmatique touchait les lèvres de Tomoeda, agaçant Rin plus encore au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui parlait.

« Tu es une miko, ton devoir est d'offrir ton aide à ceux qui le demandent.

- Je ne suis plus une miko. »

Les yeux de Tomoeda s'écarquillèrent. Il avait compris ce qu'elle insinuait. Elle n'était plus pure.

« Qui ? Qui t'a touchée ?

- Cela ne te concerne pas.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu venue ? »

Elle hésita. Elle n'avait pas perdu ses pouvoirs, mais le lui révéler, serait révéler qu'elle pouvait le guérir. Rin ignorait si elle le voulait. Elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Ni maintenant, ni jamais peut-être.

Il la fixait obstinément, ses yeux orgueilleux ordonnant une réponse de sa part. Elle resta interdite, indécise, mais sans baisser les yeux devant ce regard autoritaire. Elle n'avait pas flanché pour Naraku, elle ne flancherait pas pour Tomoeda.

Ce fut lui qui brisa leur échange silencieux lorsqu'il fut secoué par une quinte de toux déchirante. Il se courba sous la douleur, et Rin, bien malgré elle, posa une main sur son dos replié. La quinte s'accentua, et n'écoutant que son instinct, son habitude de soigner toutes les maladies qu'elle croisait dans les villages, elle prit le visage de Tomoeda dans ses mains et puisa dans ses pouvoirs. L'énergie du Shikon no Tama passa de ses mains au visage de Tomoeda, parcourant les trajets multiples de son sang et éradiquant la cause de sa maladie.

Tomoeda reprit son souffle et la regarda avec surprise.

« Tu m'as guéri ? »

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Que pouvait-elle bien dire ? Elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir agi comme elle l'aurait dû.

« C'est la première et dernière fois que je te guéris, Tomoeda. »

Rin allait se relever, mais Tomoeda lui attrapa sa main. Sa poigne était ferme, et Rin doutait qu'elle fut capable de s'en défaire par un simple effort physique.

« Reste, dit-il.

- Ma place n'est pas ici. Je n'ai plus rien à y faire.

- Tu ne veux pas recevoir la récompense que tu mérites ? Tu pourrais devenir ma femme, tu gouverneras sur un empire quand j'aurai conquis le pays.

- Je ne suis toujours pas intéressée, Tomoeda.

- A cause de cet homme ? Abandonne-le.

- Jamais. Il est le seul homme que je pourrai aimer et le père de mon futur enfant, ajouta-t-elle en posant sa main libre sur son ventre.

- Tu es enceinte ? »

Tomoeda la relâcha. Rin en profita pour s'écarter. C'était instinctif, bien qu'elle sût qu'elle ne risquait rien face à un humain. Mais Tomoeda était un homme dangereux, prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Naraku avait été le même genre d'homme, et près de sept années à vivre avec lui avaient appris à se méfier.

Malgré elle, alors qu'elle était une femme assez indépendante comme il y en avait rarement à son époque, Rin se mit à regretter l'absence de Sesshomaru. Lui qui pouvait la rassurer par sa simple présence_. Sesshomaru, j'aimerai tellement être avec toi_. Mais cela ne servait à rien d'avoir des pensées si futiles. Elle saurait se débrouiller.

Tomoeda se remit de son choc et se leva, un regard déterminé posé sur elle.

« Je ne te laisserai pas partir, Rin, dit-il.

- Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de me retenir, Tomoeda.

- Vraiment ? Gardes ! Gardes ! »

Les cris de Tomoeda se répercutèrent dans tout le château, semblait-il, un chamboulement de bruits chaotiques résonnant dans les couloirs.

« Tomoeda-sama !

- Tomoeda-sama ! »

Des hommes, dont Kazuma, et même la courtisane Mokoto pénétrèrent brusquement dans la pièce. Ils s'arrêtèrent surpris de voir leur seigneur sur pied.

« Capturez-la ! » ordonna Tomoeda.

Les gardes hésitèrent. S'attaquer à une miko, même ayant abandonné son titre n'avait rien d'anodin.

« Mais Tomoeda-sama, commença Kazuma, elle vous a guéri…

- Ne discutez pas mes ordres. Capturez-la ou vos familles souffriront ma colère! »

Rin ne laissa pas le choix aux hommes de Tomoeda. Ses lames se dégainèrent de ses protège-bras, et elle trancha les portes en papier qui menaient à une terrasse. Elle siffla AhUn, et monta sur le parapet, ses bras déployés pour maintenir un semblant d'équilibre.

« Rin-sama !

- Désolée, Kazuma-san, je crois que je dois refuser votre invitation à dîner, finalement.

- Rin ! » appela Tomoeda.

Rin avait entendu les hennissements d'AhUn, lui donnant le signal pour sauter. Elle fut récupérée prestement par le dragon. Quelques flèches volèrent, sans les atteindre. AhUn s'élevaient déjà haut dans les airs, hors de leur portée.

Rin inspira profondément. Elle se courba soudain, une douleur aiguë enserrant son ventre, le rendant aussi dur que de la roche.

« Sesshomaru… » appela-t-elle d'un murmure.

Et à son grand soulagement, il venait vers elle, alerté plus par l'activité qui avait résonné à partir du château, que par sa petite voix. Elle irait mieux dès qu'il serait là avec elle, elle sentirait moins la douleur qui allait et venait en contractant son ventre.

AhUn hennirent inquiets, mais Rin tenta de les rassurer.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Sesshomaru arrive, il n'est pas loin. »

Il arrivait, volant vers elle, son visage tiré par l'anxiété pour qui savait le lire. Elle essaya de lui sourire, mais la douleur l'en empêcha. Elle persista dans ses tentatives pourtant, n'aimant pas le voir ainsi, surtout pour elle.

« Rin ! fit-il en montant AhUn derrière elle. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- On va dire que j'ai rencontré une ancienne connaissance là-bas et que je me suis un peu énervée.

- Rin. »

Rin ne souhaitait pas donner plus de détails, sachant très bien que Sesshomaru n'aurait qu'une envie, mettre le château de Tomeda à feu et à sang. Et en effet…

« Je vais y retourner, dit-il. Je ferai payer le coupable.

- Non, il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Rin se blottit contre Sesshomaru, passant ses jambes sur le côté. Elle essaya de retrouver un peu plus de paix, contre lui, contre sa chaleur, pour calmer cette douleur intermittente au ventre qui lui donnait envie de pleurer. Il posa son menton sur sa tête et l'entoura de son bras, et peu à peu, la douleur commença à s'estomper. Elle caressa son ventre comme elle le faisait souvent depuis qu'elle se savait enceinte.

« Tout ira bien, petit être. Je te le promets. »

Elle se laissa bercer par le vol d'AhUn et finit par s'endormir contre Sesshomaru.

* * *

**Cynthia**: Merci de passer. ^^ Oui, je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à relire Les Trois Lignées, je dirais même, que certains chapitres sont plus populaires que d'autres vu le nombre de visiteurs qui y vont plus volontiers.

**BlueMoon JT**: Merci d'être encore là. J'espère que la suite te plaira malgré la direction qu'elle prendra.

**Arwen**: Merci pour ces deux reviews! ^^' *Toujours un peu génée, mais reste touchée* Oui, le titre évoque plusieurs choses: un moment précis à la fin, et puis ça coupe la symboliqueque j'ai essayais de donner à Rin, c'est-à-dire l'aube. Celui de Sesshomaru, mais celui des trois lignées aussi, là où Kikyo était plutôt le crépuscule, Naraku la nuit, Kagome le jour... Voilà, c'est un peu tout cela.

**Seveya**: Oui, tu vas être servie en tristesse, je te le garantis. Autrement, ai-je d'autres fics en projet en dehors de Sesshomaru et Rin, tu veux dire? Il y en a une en cours de rédaction post-manga dont le personnage principal est Kohaku, mais on retrouve Sesshomaru et Rin. J'avais comencé une collection de one-shot Inuyasha (chacune des OS se cadrant sur un personnage d'Inuyasha), mais elle demande d'être travaillée et est loin d'être terminée. Enfin peut-être qu'un jour j'en ferai une Bleach (j'ai cette idée qui traine depuis quelques temps...) . Mais n'étant pas très prolifique, ça risque de prendre du temps tout ça. Sinon, dans cette fic même, on aura plus par flash la devenir d'un peu tout le monde que croiseront Rin et Sesshomaru durant leur vie. Oui, c'est juste distillé ici et là.


	4. Chapitre 4: Notre malédiction

Une fois n'est pas coutume, commençons par les review (bah ouais, y'a des avertissements préchapitre).

**Arwen**: Ne lis pas ce chapitre ou attends 5 mois! Quand tu m'as dit que tu étais enceinte, j'ai franchement hésité à mettre la suite. Parce que je ne veux pas que tu me fasses une dépression du post-partum après l'angoisse que ce chapitre là pourrait générer en anténatal. Donc je précise, les accouchements en temps normal sont moins traumatiques que ça. (Et comme je l'ai peut-être fait sentir, je suis dans cette branche là du métier). En plus, dans cette histoie, ce n'est pas la maternité qui pêche, mais bien la paternité. Si mallgré mes recommandation, tu as des questions en lisant ce chapitre, envoie-moi un mail. Oh et ouais, j'adore Kohaku. (C'est peut-être parce que je le fais souffrir pendant deux fics que j'en écris une où il est un héro un peu moins maltraité par les évènements...)

**Cynthia**: Rin est très spontannée... Sesshomaru plus circonspect et rationnel. C'est vrai que c'est touchant de la voir vouloir autant partager ce qu'elle ressent avec l'homme qu'elle aime, même s'il se sent moins concerné, pourrait-on dire.

**Seveya**: Le drame en veux-tu en voilà. Tu vas être servie. On reverra Inuyasha et Kagome, plus tard, si ça peut te rassurer. Et pour l'autre fic en préparation... Tant mieux si tu es patientes, parce que oui, ça me prendra plusieurs mois avant de la poster au train que j'avance. Mais bon en attendant, il y a toujours celle-ci.

* * *

**Chapitre 4-**

**Notre malédiction**

_Je n'ai jamais su ce que Rin affronta face à ce Tomoeda. Pas en détail du moins. Rin s'est toujours cachée derrière une seule phrase, que ces personnes qui nous ont poursuivis ne valent pas la peine de s'en préoccuper. Elle n'a pas complètement tort. Humain ou démon, aucun d'eux n'arrivent à notre hauteur. Rin ne le décrira jamais ainsi, mais je ne le vois pas d'une autre manière, même maintenant, alors qu'elle est allongée dans ce sommeil qui n'a rien de réparateur._

_Kohaku reste silencieux. Le temps ne l'a que peu marqué physiquement. Des rides fines se profilent au coin de ses yeux qui paraissent plus murs, plus sages que ceux de l'adolescent qui ne quittait pas d'une semelle sa meilleure amie. Il l'aime encore, oui, impossiblement, mais suffisamment pour la laisser vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend._

_« Yuki essayera de passer tout à l'heure avec Kyosato, » dit-il soudainement._

_Il me regarde, comme s'il attend une réponse de ma part, mais n'en reçoit aucune. Je n'ai rien à dire sur Yuki, et encore moins sur Kyosato. Je me force à parler._

_« Bien. »_

_Rin est bien la seule à me comprendre dans mes silences. Les autres en sont incapables, même Yuki n'y parvient pas._

_Yuki. Notre enfant. Née avec les premières neiges de l'hiver. Un nom que Rin avait choisi en mon honneur, et pour apprendre à aimer la neige. Elle y réussit bien sûr, comme tous ses projets parfois insensés qu'elle entreprend obstinément. Mais moi, j'ai appris à la haïr. Non, haïr est un mot trop fort pour exprimer ce que je ressens. Je ne pourrai jamais haïr quelque chose que Rin aime autant._

_Plutôt… Je n'ai jamais su comment l'aimer, car je n'ai jamais pu lui pardonner, ni par le passé, ni maintenant. Encore moins maintenant._

_Comme il y a seize années de cela, Yuki tue sa mère, ma bien-aimée Rin. Et je reste complètement impuissant face à cela._

_

* * *

_

« Riiiin ! Ne cours pas ! » criait Jaken de sa voix aiguë.

Sesshomaru ne fit pas taire son serviteur qui pour une fois avait raison. Rin entrait dans son huitième mois de grossesse, mais se comportait plus comme une enfant de huit ans à courir sur la route rocailleuse.

« Mais Jaken ! Je suis enceinte, pas malade ! » répondit-elle en riant.

Sesshomaru s'apprêtait à rétorquer mais se trouva plutôt à retenir son souffle quand elle lui lança un éblouissant sourire. Elle était belle, d'une beauté rayonnante, avec ses joues rosées par la brise d'hiver et ses yeux brillants de joie. Il lui avait fait mettre une cape blanche, ample et chaude pour la protéger du froid, mais il se demandait si elle s'était mise à courir parce qu'elle n'était pas suffisante.

Il pensait monter AhUn et la prendre contre lui. Sesshomaru savait que c'était la manière la plus efficace de la garder au chaud. Il devait aussi admettre qu'il aimait tenir son petit corps contre le sien.

Petite, elle l'était, et pourtant l'enfant qu'elle portait n'avait pas défiguré sa silhouette comme chez tant d'autres femmes. Il était impossible de manquer son ventre bien arrondi de femme enceinte, sans l'armure de Totosai pour le cacher. Il était impossible de ne pas voir combien il lui allait bien. Et Sesshomaru se sentait fier d'être l'auteur de ce beau sourire sur son visage.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, une expression soucieuse remplaçant ses traits précédemment joyeux.

« Rin ? » demanda-t-il.

Il la rejoignit prenant sa main dans la sienne, comme pour la rassurer.

« Une armée… je crois, dit-elle. Une armée d'humain arrive par la route. Il y a des mikos et des bonzes parmi eux. Il vaudrait mieux les éviter. »

Il acquiesça.

Il n'avait jamais craint les humains et n'avait jamais hésité à décimer des troupes entières si elles se trouvaient sur son passage. Mais depuis Rin, certaines choses avaient changé. Ils étaient un couple atypique, anormal même, il était préférable pour eux de vivre à l'écart des humains et des yokai. Ils ne pouvaient les comprendre, même si ni lui, ni Rin n'essayaient de leur expliquer. Ils n'avaient pas à se justifier.

Ils s'écartèrent de la route et s'enfoncèrent vers les collines alentours. Rin ne riait plus, elle ne chantait même plus, et agrippait fortement sa main qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée. Sesshomaru commença à se demander si elle en savait plus qu'elle n'en disait pour montrer de la nervosité.

Kagura passa faiblement autour de lui au bout de quelques instants, apportant l'odeur de ces humains. Ils les suivaient.

« Rin, que se passe-t-il ? » pressa-t-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Je reconnais deux auras, parmi eux. Kazuma-san et Tomoeda. »

Sesshomaru se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé quelques mois auparavant. Rin s'était échappée du château, son ventre contracté de douleur. Elle ne lui avait pas raconté ce qui s'était produit. Mais Sesshomaru ne se gênerait pas pour le leur faire payer. Elle avait disculpé l'humain Kazuma, mais s'il était à nouveau là, avec ce Tomoeda que Rin mentionnait, il réussirait peut-être à trouver les coupables.

Oui, c'était sans doute l'occasion ou jamais. Il s'arrêta. Rin le considéra avec surprise, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle avait compris ses intentions, et la connaissant…

« Non, Sesshomaru, c'est hors de question. »

Il ne répondit pas, irritant la jeune femme d'autant plus.

« Sesshomaru ! Nous n'avons rien à faire avec eux.

- Je ne fuirai pas. Je ne suis pas un lâche.

- Ce n'est pas une question de lâcheté, Sesshomaru. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit mêlé à cela.

- Prends AhUn avec toi. Ta place n'est pas dans une bataille.

- Sesshomaru, je ne te laisserai pas seul face à eux.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

- Je sais que je serai inutile si tu les extermines ! Je ne veux justement pas que cela arrive !

- De toute façon, Rin, s'ils te cherchent, ils n'auront de cesse de te poursuivre. Pendant combien de temps espères-tu les éviter ? Autant régler nos comptes avec eux maintenant. »

Rin resta sans voix. Il avait réussi à la convaincre du bien fondé de cette confrontation, même s'ils ne l'envisageaient pas tous les deux de la même façon. Rin n'était pas du genre à vouloir répandre le sang de ses ennemis.

Jaken et AhUn observaient avec appréhension. Ils se gardaient bien d'intervenir dans leur _discussion_. C'était le plus sage de leur part d'ailleurs.

« Bien, dit Rin. Nous attendrons ici. »

Sesshomaru n'était pas certain de vouloir la présence de Rin. Elle essayerait d'arranger les choses grâce au dialogue. Tout ce que Sesshomaru n'avait pas l'intention de faire. Mais un regard sur Rin retint sa réplique. Elle était déterminée et le défiait de la contredire. Sesshomaru préféra éviter la dispute. Rin furieuse n'avait jamais été une bonne chose. Rin furieuse et enceinte l'était encore moins. Il avait vu le kitsune Shippo trinquer la semaine précédente. Sesshomaru n'avait aucune envie de connaître le même sort.

Ils attendirent donc, dans ce froid d'hiver, précurseur des premières neiges de la saison. Rin gigotait pour se tenir chaud, puisque Sesshomaru se retenait de la prendre contre lui. Il ne pouvait se montrer affectueux envers Rin devant des étrangers, des humains, qui plus étaient. Des personnes qui potentiellement voulaient les tuer.

Les troupes arrivèrent enfin, les hommes aux regards nerveux se mettaient en place autour d'eux, mais à bonne distance. Ils les cernaient, et de leurs petits groupes, seuls Jaken et AhUn trahirent des mouvements de nervosité. Rin posa sa main sur l'encolure du dragon à deux têtes qui menaçaient d'attaquer à tout moment, alors que Jaken se rapprocha de la jambe de Sesshomaru, comme pour trouver refuge.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda Rin d'une voix forte.

Les hommes se regardèrent incertains. Des bruits de sabots résonnèrent de derrière la colline qui laissa apparaître l'humain Kazuma, et un autre homme qui devait être son seigneur, accompagnés de bonzes et de mikos. Des personnes montées, seuls Kazuma semblait regretter d'être présent, alors que les autres n'étaient visiblement pas venus en pacifistes.

« Rin-sama, énonça le chef des hommes avec un sourire qui déplut à Sesshomaru.

- Tomoeda. Je crois que j'avais été claire lors de notre dernière rencontre.

- Mais je suis venu te sauver, belle petite miko. Kazuma, ici présent, m'a rapporté que tu étais prisonnière d'un yokai. Tu es sans doute ensorcelée.

- Je ne suis plus une miko, et je suis encore moins ensorcelée.

- Rin-sama, dit l'un des bonzes, un pouvoir aussi grand que le vôtre, le Shikon no Tama, ne devrait pas être aux prises d'un taiyoaki. Vous ne pourrez entraîner que le chaos.

- Vous ne savez rien, hoshi-sama. Si vous avez fini votre leçon de morale, vous pouvez disposer. Ce que vous dîtes ne m'intéresse pas. »

Sesshomaru sentit une certaine fierté en voyant Rin interagir avec ces humains. Elle se tenait droite et calme, supérieure à cette vermine qui osait les défier avec leur ignorance et leur bêtise. Ils illustraient combien la race humaine pouvait défaillir.

« Rin-sama…

- Laissez-nous tranquille. Je vis avec Sesshomaru depuis maintenant quatre ans. Nous n'avons pas crée le chaos que vous redoutez tant. J'aime Sesshomaru, malgré nos différences, je l'aime plus que tout. Et ni vous, ni tous les yokai et les humains de cette terre ne pourront changer cela.

- Tu es donc une putain, cracha Tomoeda les lèvres retroussées, une putain à yokai. Pourquoi ne pas devenir la mienne ! »

Sesshomaru gronda de colère. Il osait insulter Rin !

Rin attrapa sa main alors qu'il dégainait Tessaiga, sentant de plein fouet la brûlure familière de l'épée, mais tellement appropriée pour tuer ses humains. Il agrippait toujours l'épée, mais ne continua pas son geste. Rin n'avait bien sûr pas la force pour le retenir, mais…

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur elle, alors qu'elle secouait vivement la tête. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas laver l'insulte qui lui avait été faite. Tellement typique de sa part de vouloir épargner ceux qui ne le méritaient pas.

« Humain ! cria Jaken. Comment oses…

- Jaken, dit Rin furieusement, silence. »

Jaken obéit. Rin pouvait parfois avoir une aura d'autorité qui pouvait mettre en échec la volonté de Sesshomaru lui-même.

« Je me moque ce que tu peux bien penser de moi, Tomoeda, dit-elle. Maintenant, je pense que nous pouvons nous quitter définitivement.

- Non ! s'écria Tomoeda. Il est hors de question que je te laisse à un yokai, catin ! Capturez-la ! Et exterminez les démons avec elle ! »

Les hommes hésitèrent visiblement à attaquer. Sesshomaru ne s'intéressait pas à eux pourtant. Il fixait son attention sur un seul homme, ce Tomoeda, sa vision rougeoyante du sang qu'il voulait répandre. Il allait payer. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il lui fallait sa mort.

Sesshomaru se tourna vivement vers Rin. Il sentait un pouvoir spirituel complexe, puisé entre elle, et les autres bonzes et mikos qu'elle affrontait. Ils l'attaquaient à plusieurs contre une ! Malgré cela, il vit que Rin pouvait résister à leurs attaques.

Il se focalisa alors à nouveau sur ce Tomoeda. Il s'élança d'un saut sur lui, et l'attrapa par le cou. Il n'avait après tout pas besoin du Tessaiga pour détruire cette vermine.

« Tomoeda-sama !

- Tomoeda-dono ! »

Sesshomaru se délectait de voir la peur emplir les yeux de l'homme. Alors il prit son temps pour écraser sa gorge lentement, pour le voir souffrir aussi longtemps que possible.

« Tuez ! essayait-il de crier. Descendez-le… »

Des hommes eurent le courage ou la stupidité de décocher des flèches sur lui. Sesshomaru en reçut plusieurs logées dans son armure, au creux de son épaule, sur son bras, mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention qu'à une vulgaire piqûre d'insecte.

Il serra alors son emprise, encore, et encore, malgré les flèches qui volaient, jusqu'à ne plus entendre un souffle de vie dans la gorge de l'homme Tomoeda. Jusqu'à la tuer.

« SESSHOMARU ! »

Le cri désespéré de Rin le frappa de plein fouet. Jamais elle n'appelait à l'aide. Jamais elle ne l'avait appelée ainsi. Il lâcha l'homme qui tomba comme une masse au sol.

Sesshomaru se tourna, bursquement, mais pas assez rapidement dans son esprit, et vit Rin, à genou, ses bras la maintenant précairement au-dessus de la terre froide. Et son visage… elle souffrait visiblement pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle avait vaincu ses adversaires… et ce n'était pas Naraku qu'il avait tué à nouveau… alors, pourquoi… ?

Une odeur de sang parvint à ses narines. _Son sang_. Elle était blessée. Une panique qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis plusieurs années l'envahit .Il la rejoignit, d'un bond, et s'agenouilla devant elle. Et il vit la flèche, plantée dans son dos.

Elle se courbait plus sur son ventre, comme si elle souffrait plus de cette partie de son corps. Comme si l'enfant allait naître.

« Rin !

- Se… Sesshomaru, dit-elle les yeux emplis de larmes. Emmène-moi chez Sango. S'il te plait… »

Il la rassembla contre lui, grimaçant intérieurement lorsqu'elle gémit de douleur. Des hommes continuaient de tirer sur lui, mais il s'en moquait. Il mettait toute se concentration non pas pour les haïr et les détruire, mais bien pour retenir le démon irrationnel en lui, terrifié et furieux qui teintait sa vue de sang.

« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! criait Kazuma. Rin-sama est blessée ! Il faut l'épargner, arrêtez ! »

Sesshomaru s'envola, se transformant en boule d'énergie avec Rin dans ses bras. Il vola, et vola, comme jamais il n'avait volé, Jaken et AhUn loin derrière, vers la destination qu'avait choisi Rin. Chez la taijiya Sango, sa deuxième mère.

Une pluie glacée se mit à tomber sur eux, et qui, à leur arrivée au village, se transforma en neige. La nuit était tombée, et sans un regard pour les quelques villageois qui déambulaient à cette heure tardive, il rejoignit la maison du moine et de la taijiya. Du pied, il ouvrit la porte qui claqua violemment. Les habitants de la maison, le moine, sa femme, leurs enfants, et l'humain Kohaku le regardèrent stupéfaits.

« Je vous en prie… Rin, elle… elle a besoin d'aide. »

A un autre moment, Sesshomaru aurait ressenti de la honte pour sa voix presque suppliante et essoufflée. A un autre moment, mais pas quand Rin était mal et qu'elle souffrait. Pas lorsqu'elle était ainsi.

La taijiya se leva, première à réagir.

« Sesshomaru, emmenez Rin dans sa chambre. Kohaku va chercher Shiori et Shippo. Miroku prépare de l'eau chaude. Beaucoup d'eau chaude. »

Sesshomaru s'exécuta. Il pénétra dans la chambre que Rin partageait généralement avec la fille Ren. Il déposa Rin sur le futon, veillant à ce qu'elle fût sur le côté. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tenta de sourire, alors qu'il frôlait de ses doigts son visage aux traits tirés.

« Je suis… désolée, Sesshomaru, dit-elle. Je ne voulais pas te donner su soucis.

- Ce n'est rien, Rin, dit la taijiya en l'aidant à l'installer. On va te soigner et tout ira pour le mieux, d'accord ? »

Rin expira d'un souffle tremblant mais acquiesça.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » demanda la taijiya en regardant la blessure.

Elle retira la cape ensanglantée de Rin et déchira son kimono pour découvrir un peu plus la plaie née de la flèche en plein dos. Elle retint son inspiration, puis son visage se durcit.

« Nous avons été pris dans une embuscade, dit Sesshomaru en essayant de rester calme. Des humains, avec des moines et des prêtresses parmi eux. Une armée commandée par l'homme Tomoeda.

- Tomoeda ? demanda le moine Miroku en pénétrant avec un bassin d'eau chaude. J'aurais dû le tuer la première fois que nous l'avions rencontré. »

Sesshomaru se sentit envahi par une colère livide. Le moine avait connu Tomoeda mais n'avait strictement rien fait ! Et à présent, il voulait faire éclater sa colère sur le moine, le déchirer de ses griffes parce qu'il était coupable de ce que vivait Rin en ce moment. Cette flèche… et l'enfant qui naissait trop tôt.

« Sesshomaru, appela doucement Rin en prenant sa main. Ce n'est… la faute à personne. »

Elle essayait de l'apaiser, de le rassurer. Ses grands yeux disaient que tout irait bien et niait la vérité. Il pouvait voir son visage, humide de sueur et contracté par la douleur. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration anarchique et sa voix affaiblie. Il pouvait se rendre compte que rien n'allait.

« Rin-chan, dit la taijiya avec douceur. Je vais devoir enlever la flèche. »

Rin acquiesça et se blottit un peu plus contre lui, sa tête sur le genou de Sesshomaru. Il caressa lentement ses mèches de cheveux autour de son visage. Le moine vint maintenir Rin en face de sa femme. La taijiya chercha le regard de son époux comme pour se donner du courage, puis inspira profondément.

« Rin, à trois je retirerai la flèche. Un, deux… trois. »

Elle tira sans hésitation et aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Rin serra les dents et pressa sa main, sans pour autant réussir à retenir un cri de douleur. La taijiya avait la flèche en main, la pointe rouge du sang de Rin. Elle s'attela ensuite de nettoyer la blessure qui saignait encore.

Sesshomaru courba sa tête sur celle de Rin, en lui murmurant des mots qui n'avaient véritablement pas de sens. Peut-être lui disait-il que tout irait bien, peut-être lui disait-il qu'il était là avec elle et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Il ne savait pas réellement, il se rendait seulement compte que ce qu'il disait n'arrivait pas à enlever la douleur que ressentait Rin.

Il remarqua à peine l'entrée dans la chambre de la hanyo Shiori. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder sa compagne souffrir et perdre du sang. C'était une odeur insupportable pour Sesshomaru, mais une autre nouvelle vint s'y ajouter. Rin venait de perdre les eaux et ses contractions s'accentuèrent plus encore.

Malgré cela, elle s'inquiéta pour lui, pour ses blessures ridicules créées par les flèches humaines qui avaient réussi à l'atteindre. Il se détacha un instant d'elle, sachant bien qu'elle serait capable de tenter de le guérir, même dans son état actuel. Elle pouvait se montrer si stupide parfois. A la place, il laissa le moine s'en charger.

Sesshomaru détestait voir le regard pénible de Rin à chaque fois que le moine Miroku retirait une flèche, même après qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne ressentait rien. Il aurait dû sans doute sortir avec le moine pour qu'il s'occuppât de lui à l'abri du regard de Rin. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter le chevet de Rin, pas maintenant.

Le travail commençait alors même que Rin n'était pas en état de l'affronter correctement. Certes, elle était une femme forte, Sesshomaru n'en doutait en aucun cas. Mais elle était une humaine. Combien de femmes étaient… mortes en couches ? _Non_. Cela ne se passerait pas ainsi. Et si… cette possibilité se présentait, Sesshomaru avait le Tenseiga.

Longtemps, il resta avec Rin qui subissait des contractions douloureuses que rien ne semblait calmer. Elle souffrait indéniablement, et sa blessure au dos, qui ne s'était pas arrêtée de saigner, devait amplifier sa peine. Sesshomaru se sentait impuissant. Il caressait les cheveux de Rin dont la tête était posée sur ses genoux, il essuyait ses larmes, ou humidifiait avec un linge mouillé son front imbibé de sueur. Il l'embrassait chastement sur les lèvres pour lui faire partager un peu de sa force. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Et Rin s'affaiblissait. Comment tiendrait-elle, si comme le disait la hanyo Shiori, le travail allait durer toute la nuit ?

Alors Sesshomaru attendit, concentrant toute son attention sur Rin, l'amour de sa vie, alors qu'elle peinait pour donner elle-même la vie. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? N'était-elle pas l'essence même de la vie ? Seuls les passages de la taijiya Sango et de la hanyo Shiori venaient troubler leurs moments entre douleurs et épuisement où Rin ne pouvait trouver de répit.

Elle essayait de garder une façade, un sourire faible, mais insuffisant. Sesshomaru voyait au-delà, il la connaissait plus que quiconque. Elle était sa compagne.

A chaque seconde qui passait, il la voyait s'affaiblir, à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, il voulait un coupable pour lui faire subir ce que Rin subissait. Il commençait à en vouloir à l'enfant.

C'était simple de prendre l'enfant comme fautif, car là où les hommes qui l'avaient blessée étaient absents, l'enfant, lui vivait au sein de Rin et la tuait pour vivre. Si Sesshomaru connaissait un moyen pour s'en débarrasser tout en épargnant Rin, il l'aurait fait sans aucune hésitation, aucun scrupule. Il tuerait l'enfant comme il avait tué Tomoeda.

Avant l'aube, la hanyo Shiori annonça que l'enfant allait bientôt naître. Rin pâlit, mais acquiesça en agrippant fortement la main de Sesshomaru contre sa poitrine. Elle lui avait raconté ce qui se passait pour les accouchements des femmes humaines. Rin avait été miko du village, elle avait souvent aidé des femmes à enfanter. Elle lui avait dit que le moment de la naissance pouvait être l'un des plus difficiles.

Il pencha son visage sur le sien, alors qu'elle s'était allongée sur le côté, ses yeux bruns ne regardant que lui.

« Rin, il y a une contraction qui arrive, dit la hanyo. Tu inspires profondément, et tu bloques, d'accord ? Comme tu l'as appris avec Kaede-baba. »

Rin s'exécuta et l'enfer s'ouvrit pour Sesshomaru.

« Allez, encore ! Encore, encore ! C'est bien Rin ce que tu fais !

- Vas-y, Rin-chan, encouragea la taijiya. Tiens bon ! »

Rin mettait toutes ses forces dans la poussée. Ses précieuses forces qui aurait pu la faire vivre si facilement, si l'enfant ne les réclamait pas à cet instant même. Elle poussa, un son de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge.

Sesshomaru crut qu'une éternité était passée alors qu'en vérité ce n'était que quelques minutes. La respiration faible de Rin était devenue laborieuse, erratique. Elle se força pourtant encore une fois.

« Vas-y, Rin ! encouragea la hanyo. La tête sort ! Ne pousse plus ! »

Rin le regarda intensément avec tout cet amour qu'elle ne réservait que pour lui.

« Tu peux te reposer, murmura-t-il, tu as fait le plus dur. »

Elle sourit faiblement et éleva l'une de ses mains vers son visage. Sesshomaru chérit le frôlement de ses doigts sur son front qui traçaient son croissant de lune puis les marques sur ses joues. Mais il lui semblait… que ses gestes équivalaient à un adieu.

« Rin-chan ! appela Sango sa voix plus forte que les cris du nouveau-né. Regarde, c'est une fille ! »

Rin n'eut que la force de sourire un peu plus, heureuse mais infiniment triste aussi.

« Je t'aime, » souffla-t-elle.

Sa main tomba, ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle expira son dernier souffle.

Sesshomaru tenait la main droite encore tiède de Rin, incapable de la lâcher même pour prendre le Tenseiga. Perdre le contact de sa peau douce contre la sienne plus rugueuse serait la perdre complètement.

« Rin-chan ? demanda la taijiya. Rin-chan !

- Non, elle n'est pas… ? »

Sesshomaru ne prêta plus attention aux femmes. Et il voulait le silence, il voulait que l'enfant se tût, lui qui avait tué Rin. Qui avait répandu son sang et crée ce vide en lui.

« Sesshomaru, demanda la taijiya d'une voix étranglée, est-ce que… ?

- Emmenez-le.

- Sesshomaru ? répéta la hanyo qui finissait de s'affairer autour de Rin..

- Emmenez-le ! Je ne veux plus le voir ! Je ne veux plus l'entendre !

- Mais…

- Shiori-chan, ne discute pas. »

La taijiya rassembla l'enfant suivie de la hanyo.

« Ramenez-la, dit la taijiya. Ramenez-nous Rin. »

Elle emporta l'enfant, le coupable, que Sesshomaru aurait déchiqueté s'il était resté un instant de plus. Ses cris, même atténués par la cloison, l'énervaient encore, enflammant sa haine pour cet être qui avait pris la vie si précieuse de Rin. Et cette insupportable odeur de sang qui imprégnait la pièce le désespérait presque.

Il prit sur lui de lâcher la main de Rin et attrapa la poignée du Tenseiga qu'il dégaina. Il fut effrayé, quand il ne sentit pas l'épée vibrer. Toutefois, il ne désespéra pas. La dernière fois qu'il avait dû l'utiliser, après la dernière bataille contre Naraku, Tenseiga avait aussi été récalcitrant. Il se concentra donc, sur ce monde des morts, au-delà, qu'il ne percevait pas. Pas encore.

Il concentra toute son énergie, toute sa volonté, toute sa force, entre le Tenseiga et la femme qu'il aimait. Une vie sans elle était impensable, ne pouvait être. Il la voulait toujours avec lui, toujours regarder ses sourires ensoleillés, lumineux, même dans les nuits les plus obscures. Il avait besoin d'elle, de sa force qui pouvait le faire flancher, de son affection et de son amour. Elle qui était tout.

« Je t'en prie, Rin. Ne pars pas. Ne me quitte pas maintenant. »

Il concentra tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, même s'il ne l'évoquait jamais à haute voix. Rin savait, cela lui suffisait. Il concentra ses sentiments qui depuis une époque indéterminée avaient dirigé toute sa vie. _Rin !_

_Sesshomaru._

C'était un écho qui répondait à son appel, lui redonnant à nouveau espoir. Le Tenseiga se mit à battre une fois, puis deux. Puis au rythme de son cœur. Il les vit alors, les messagers de la mort qui grouillaient déjà autour de Rin et les encerclaient.

Sesshomaru aurait pu pâlir. Leur nombre semblait s'étendre à l'infini. La mort la voulait, la désirait, car depuis plus de treize ans, elle échappait à ses griffes. Sesshomaru était là pour la ramener à la vie, encore et encore. La mort ne pouvait rien contre cela il la réclamait toujours car leurs sentiments étaient plus puissants que le cycle de la vie et de la mort. Du moins, il voulait le croire.

Il les trancha, par dizaines, par centaines peut-être même. Il se moquait de leur nombre, il se moquait de leurs intentions. Tout ce qui comptait c'était d'avoir Rin près de lui, toujours, et souriante. Ce qui comptait c'était que son rayon de soleil fût là pour éclairer et préserver sa vie.

Sesshomaru ne sut jamais combien de temps cela lui prit pour tous les décimer. Peut-être une éternité, peut-être quelques minutes. Lorsque le monde entre la vie et l'au-delà devint vide de tout messager de la mort, il revint près de Rin, et courba sa tête sur le front de la jeune femme.

Il inspira de soulagement quand il entendit le tout premier battement de cœur de Rin, puis un deuxième, et d'autres à n'en plus finir. Il goûta l'air qu'elle respirait à nouveau alors que ses paupières s'ouvrirent lourdement pour découvrirent ses magnifiques yeux bruns.

« Sesshomaru… »

Il embrassa passionnément ses lèvres, heureux, tellement heureux de l'avoir pour lui après l'avoir volée à la mort. Non, ce n'était pas exact. Rin lui appartenait, il ne permettrait pas qu'on la lui prît.

« J'ai eu si peur, » ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

Sesshomaru ne révélait jamais ses faiblesses. Pourtant Rin était différente. Avec elle, il était lui, et seulement lui-même Sesshomaru. Elle l'aimait ainsi, elle l'acceptait tel qu'il était, fort ou faible, bon ou mauvais.

Elle glissa des doigts tremblants dans sa chevelure argentée. Sesshomaru savait qu'elle aimait peigner ses cheveux ainsi, et lui aussi l'appréciait. La sensation délicate qu'elle créait avec ses doigts était apaisante. Et en ce jour, le rassurait.

« Maintenant je suis là, dit-elle en souriant faiblement. Tout ira pour le mieux. »

Ses yeux trahissaient une pointe de tristesse, de regret qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ce sentiment disparut caché par une fatigue anormale. Elle n'était peut-être plus blessée, mais la mort semblait à chaque foi lui prendre un peu plus de son énergie.

« Où est notre enfant ? sourit-elle. Notre fille ? »

_Notre enfant_. Comment pouvait-elle appeler un être pareil avec tant d'amour ? Comment pouvait-elle aimer son meurtrier, alors que lui le détestait ? Comment pouvait-elle pardonner ?

Les cris avaient cessé de l'autre côté, l'enfant avait été calmé. Mais que pouvait-il dire à Rin ? Comment allait-il lui dire qu'il l'avait rejeté à la naissance pour avoir causé sa mort ?

« Sesshomaru ? »

Elle était inquiète, mais sans doute pour l'enfant. Elle avait dû le sentir dans la pièce adjointe en bonne santé. Elle était inquiète pour lui, pour sa réaction.

Rin allait prendre la parole quand on frappa à leur porte. C'était l'humain Kohaku. Et il portait l'enfant.

* * *

Kohaku était anxieux, plus anxieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il attendait avec Miroku, Shippo, Kiyoshi et Ren, alors que Rin accouchait. Elle était blessée, gravement peut-être, et elle devait garder des forces pour enfanter. Kohaku en voulait à Sesshomaru qui n'avait pas su la protéger, et qui l'avait mise en enceinte aussi. Rin pouvait mourir en ce moment même.

_Non !_ Rin était une femme forte. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir en mettant au monde son enfant.

Soudain, Shippo se leva.

« Shippo ? » demanda Miroku.

Des pleurs de nouveau-né résonnèrent de la pièce adjacente. Rin avait enfin accouché.

« Kiyoshi-nichan, demanda Ren, Rin-neechan a accouché ! Tu crois que c'est une fille ?

- Moi je veux un garçon ! déclara le garçon de dix ans. Comme ça, je…

- Shippo ? répéta Miroku. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Kohaku remarqua alors combien son ami était pâle. _Non, non…_

« Elle est morte, répondit-il d'une voix éteinte. Rin est… morte… »

Kohaku aurait aimé que le sol s'ouvrît et l'ensevelît à ce moment précis. Il ne voulait pas y croire, il en était incapable. Rin ne pouvait pas…

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Shiori pénétra dans la salle, le visage choqué et pâle. Elle s'effondra dans les bras de Shippo. Sango la suivait, son visage grave et contracté, comme si contrairement à Shiori, elle se retenait de pleurer. Et elle portait un petit paquet de linge d'où venaient les pleurs d'enfant. Lui aussi, coupable d'avoir…

Et plus il braillait, malgré les bercements de Sango, plus Kohaku voulait le faire taire, par n'importe quel moyen.

« Sango, demanda Miroku, est-ce que… ? »

La voix de Miroku sembla se briser. Sango inspira profondément.

« Sesshomaru est avec elle.

- Alors, s'il ne peut la sauver, personne ne le pourra. »

Les paroles de Miroku étaient d'une finalité certaine, mais qui gardait encore de l'espoir. Kohaku, lui, doutait. Il n'avait pas la même foi que Miroku dans les sentiments de Sesshomaru pour Rin. Il savait bien sûr que Sesshomaru l'avait ressuscitée déjà par deux fois, mais il n'ignorait pas non plus, que la dernière réussite, avait failli se conclure en échec. _J'ai cru que nous l'avions perdue_, avait avoué d'un murmure Kagome à la suite de la dernière bataille contre Naraku. Inuyasha était resté grave, confirmant la possibilité que Rin aurait pu être ne plus revenir ce jour-là.

Alors si Sesshomaru avait failli échouer à l'époque, quelles étaient les chances qu'il y parvînt aujourd'hui ? Ses pouvoirs devaient faiblir avec le temps. Comment la sauverait-il ? Comment ?

Et cet enfant pleurait, encore et encore, comme s'il clamait haut et fort son crime. Un crime qu'il partageait avec son père. Mais Kohaku n'avait que l'enfant à porter de main. Il s'avança donc inexorablement vers sa sœur.

« Kohaku ? demanda Sango une expression inquiète sur ses traits.

- Donne-moi l'enfant.

- Kohaku…

- Donne-le moi ! »

Le visage de Sango se durcit, puis s'adoucit. Elle finit par lui tendre le petit paquet qu'elle tenait au creux de ses bras.

« Elle est mignonne, tu sais, dit-elle. Elle ressemble tellement… »

Kohaku prit l'enfant dans ses bras, et découvrit légèrement un voile qui cachait un peu son visage.

« … à Rin, » finit Sango.

Il le vit immédiatement. L'enfant pleurait, son visage crispé, ses petites mains serrées en poings. Elle était toute rose, ses cheveux rebelles encore humides, étaient de couleurs sombres, mis à part deux mèches de part et d'autres de sa tête. Ses oreilles n'étaient pas comme celle d'Inuyasha, ni même comme celles de Sesshomaru, mais bien humaines. Elle gardait l'héritage de son père aussi, en la présence de l'unique marque qui ceignait son front. Un croisant de lune mauve clair.

Instinctivement, il la serra un peu plus contre lui, émerveillé par ce petit être, l'enfant unique de la femme qu'il avait toujours aimée. La fille de Rin. Et comme si elle sentait sa présence, comme si elle se sentait en sécurité, la petite fille ouvrit ses grands yeux, brillants encore de larmes, d'un riche brun comme ceux de sa mère, mais avec quelques éclats dorés donnant l'impression que le soleil y rayonnait.

« Elle est bien la fille de Rin, » murmura-t-il.

La petite fille le regarda intensément, arrêtant d'épancher ses larmes. Il était heureux d'avoir pu la calmer. Il était fier d'avoir été le premier à lui apporter un quelconque réconfort.

« Il a réussit, dit soudainement Shippo. Il a sauvé Rin. »

Un soupir de soulagement sembla s'échapper de leur poitrine. Kohaku se mit même à sourire à l'enfant. Tout irait pour le mieux alors. Il se dirigea vers la chambre, avec l'enfant dans ses bras, mais Shippo s'interposa.

« Laisse-lui… juste un instant… »

Shippo était encore pâle, et Kohaku se retint de contourner son ami. Il ne le voulait pas, mais il pouvait comprendre que Sesshomaru et Rin souhaitaient rester ensemble après ce qui s'était passé. Il comprenait et enviait Sesshomaru de partager ces moments là avec Rin. Sa renaissance.

Il attendit, puis Shippo lui offrit un faible sourire.

« Je crois… je crois que c'est bon. Rin veut la voir. »

Kohaku rendit son sourire et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre. Il entra et aperçut une scène qui le blessa même s'il essaya de réprimer ses sentiments. Sesshomaru était là pour soutenir Rin, à sa droite. Il avait la place que Kohaku se prenait encore à désirer. Mais qu'il devait renoncer pour la rendre heureuse.

« Hé, Rin, dit-il en se cachant derrière un sourire. Je suppose que tu n'as pas encore vu fille ? Elle est magnifique ! »

Rin lui rendit un sourire satisfait mais fatigué. Il s'approcha mais s'arrêta immédiatement en entendant le grondement sourd de Sesshomaru. Il menaçait de s'attaquer à l'enfant.

Kohaku se rappela de la première réaction qu'il avait eu envers l'enfant. Il comprenait pourquoi Sesshomaru agissait de la sorte. Mais il ne permettrait pas qu'il lui arrivât quoique ce soit. Et cela, même s'il devait s'opposer à quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que Sesshomaru.

Sentant peut-être la tension naître, l'enfant éclata en sanglots.

« Sesshomaru, murmura Rin d'une voix douce. Elle est notre enfant. »

Le grondement diminua, et après un regard sur le couple, Kohaku s'agenouilla à la gauche de Rin, le plus loin possible de Sesshomaru. Il remit la petite fille dans les bras accueillant de Rin dont le visage s'éclaira à sa vue.

« Je te l'avais dit qu'elle était magnifique, » assura Kohaku.

Rin lui sourit et contempla sa fille. Elle se tourna vers Sesshomaru sans doute pour lui faire partager sa joie. Néanmoins, le taiyokai était froid, impassible, effaçant alors le sourire de Rin.

Kohaku ne voulait pas la voir aussi triste, surtout en un jour comme celui-ci, surtout après ce qui venait de se passer, et surtout pas à cause de cet imbécile de Sesshomaru.

« Hé, Rin, comment vas-tu l'appeler ? »

Comme Kohaku l'avait espéré, Rin reprit son sourire, en considérant longuement sa fille qui s'endormait, apaisée, dans les bras de sa mère.

« Yuki. »

Sesshomaru fut le premier à réagir.

« Neige ? Tu as toujours détesté la neige.

- Depuis la mort de ma famille, à vrai dire. Mais je dois dépasser mes souvenirs, maintenant que Naraku est mort. Et puis, Sesshomaru, tu as toujours aimé les paysages enneigés, n'est-ce pas ? Notre fille est née avec les premières neiges de l'hiver, alors j'apprendrai à les aimer. Autant que je puisse aimer Yuki. »

Rin prenait un nouveau départ, pour le meilleur, aurait souhaité Kohaku, s'il n'avait pas vu le regard sombre de Sesshomaru peser sur la forme endormie de Yuki.

* * *

J'essayerai de mettre le prochain chapitre ce week-end car après, je suis absente 10 jours, donc pas d'update avant 2 semaines facile.

* * *


	5. Chapitre 5: Notre fille

**-Chapitre 5-**

**Notre fille**

_La venue au monde de Yuki n'a pas été sous des esprits propices. Pour ce qui me concerne, elle a causé la mort de Rin, et je ne peux le pardonner même maintenant, seize ans après. Surtout maintenant._

_Qui aurait pu dire que quelques semaines après sa naissance, viendrait le dernier élément qui serait la chute de Rin à présent ? Qui aurait pu dire que des enfants en seraient la cause ?_

_Kohaku m'a enfin laissé seul avec Rin. Je la regarde donc longuement dormir puis m'allonge auprès d'elle. Mon bras s'enroule autour de sa taille, de la forme frêle de ma compagne devenue la femme de ma vie._

_Le rythme de sa respiration capte mon attention. Moins profonde, moins lointaine, je sais qu'elle se réveille. Je caresse son visage pour aider son retour du monde des rêves. Parfois, je peux calmer ses cauchemars ainsi. Parfois, mais pas toujours. Et cette fois-ci, j'ai eu de la chance. Elle a dormi paisiblement._

_Lentement, elle se met à bouger, ses paupières se plissant avant de s'ouvrir. Ses yeux sont encore perdus dans le vague, mais elle se reprend, et me sourit en me voyant._

_« Bonjour, » dit-elle._

_Pour toute parole, j'embrasse ses lèvres. Elle sait que les mots ne sont pas mon fort. Elle m'a toujours accepté ainsi._

_« Tiens, où est Jaken ? » demande-t-elle soudain._

_Jaken ne s'est pas résolu à quitter le chevet de Rin ces derniers temps, allant même à m'agacer. Mais heureusement, Yuki l'occupe tout autant._

_« Il est avec Yuki._

_- Oh. Tant mieux alors. »_

_Je laisse glisser les pensées sombres qui semblent occuper l'esprit de Rin, et je change de sujet._

_« Kohaku est passé. Il t'a amené de quoi manger._

_- C'est vrai ? sourit-elle. Et il est parti avant que je ne le remercie._

_- Il reviendra sans doute. Yuki et Kyosato passeront. »_

_Mon ton est plus sec que je ne l'avais voulu et blesse Rin. Je le vois dans ses yeux, ils ne mentent jamais._

_« Je… vois. »_

_Je regrette mon ton, parce que je regrette de l'avoir blessée, même si elle m'a déjà pardonné. Quelque part, Rin a trouvé la force de pardonner la rancune que j'ai envers notre fille et l'humain qu'elle a choisi comme époux. Mais moi, je ne puis pardonner ce qu'ils font contre Rin, malgré eux._

_« J'espère qu'elle va bien, dit Rin pour relancer la conversation sur un ton plus joyeux. Yuki a eu une grossesse parfaite depuis le début, je l'envie. Tu te souviens de toutes les fois où j'avais envie de vomir ou passais du rire aux larmes sans prévenir ?_

_- Oui… »_

_Comment aurai-je pu oublier ?_

_« Et malgré tout, tu étais heureuse… _

_- Et je le suis toujours, déclara-t-elle. Je suis heureuse pour Yuki. C'est amusant d'être grand-mère, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu penses que leur enfant naîtra bientôt ? Demain peut-être ?_

_- Arrête ! » _

_Je cris avec une violence qui me ressemble peu et qui fait disparaître la joie dans les yeux de Rin. Je pose ma tête contre son épaule et inspire son parfum pour m'apaiser. Elle porte sa main à mes cheveux, faufilant ses doigts à travers mes longues mèches. Elle sait calmer ma colère, ma peine, les assourdir au point de n'être plus qu'un douloureux et sombre écho en moi._

_Elle comprend ce que je ressens. Alors que tant d'autres auraient répondu avec la même violence que j'ai montrée, elle, elle me prend dans ses bras._

_« Pourquoi ? dis-je sans le vouloir. Comment peux-tu être si heureuse de ce qui leur arrive quand cela veut dire… ?_

_- Chh… Je suis heureuse, parce que notre fille le sera. Parce que la vie reprend son cycle comme il le devrait avec la naissance prochaine de son enfant._

_- Même au prix de ta vie ?!_

_- Je t'aime, Sesshomaru, sourit-elle contre ma joue. Ici, ailleurs, dans le passé, maintenant ou dans le futur. Quoiqu'il arrive._

_- Alors pourquoi permets-tu à cet enfant de vivre ? Pourquoi ne cherches-tu pas à rester avec moi, toujours ?_

_- Parce que je suis le Nagimitama. J'agis en premier lieu pour mes amis, ma famille. Ce que je désire passe en second._

_- Mais moi ? As-tu pensé à moi ?_

_- Je… »_

_Rin n'achève pas sa phrase. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et avant qu'ils n'ouvrent, je quitte la chaleur réconfortante des bras de Rin. Je ne veux pas montrer mon trouble à des étrangers, même si ces visiteurs sont tout sauf des étrangers. Ma fille et son époux._

_Ils rentrent ensemble Kyosato toujours aussi proche de sa femme comme s'il craignait de la voir défaillir. L'humain a toujours était ainsi avec Yuki surtout depuis qu'elle est enceinte. Rin a avancé une fois qu'il craint que Yuki meure en couche comme sa mère, autrefois. Il le craint d'autant plus sans doute que la même chose est arrivée à Rin à la naissance de Yuki._

_Kyosato est un humain à l'allure assez commune. Plutôt grand, ses cheveux sombres se rassemblent en une petite queue à la base de sa nuque. Son visage peut être considéré comme agréable par les femmes, je pense. Mais je crois que ce sont ses yeux profondément sombres qui ont le plus attiré Yuki. Elle et Rin ont toujours été fascinées par les yeux d'autrui._

_Yuki se raccroche à son bras, son faux sourire ne masquant aucunement son inquiétude, son malaise. Notre fille, encore trop jeune pour être mère avec ses seize ans, est devenue une belle femme. Elle ressemble beaucoup plus à Rin qu'à moi, les traces de son héritage yokai ne se limitant qu'au pâle croissant de lune mauve sur son front, à ses deux fines tresses de cheveux blancs qui entourent sa tête brune comme un fin diadème, et ses raies dorées sur le champs brun de ses yeux. Ce sont nos seuls points communs, et s'ils n'étaient présents, personne n'aurait été capable de la désigner comme ma fille. Personne n'aurait su la différencier d'une simple humaine._

_Certes elle est une hanyo, mais reste fondamentalement humaine comme sa mère. Plus résistante, plus forte, ou plus rapide que n'importe quel autre humain, peut-être, mais loin des capacités d'un yokai._

_Son caractère enjoué est celui de sa mère aussi. De même que son courage et sa détermination qui lui ont permis à m'affronter à certaines occasions. Oui, avant tout, Yuki est la fille de Rin et le restera toujours._

_Même maintenant quand Yuki semble sur le point de s'effondrer parce qu'elle entraîne la mort de Rin. Même maintenant, elle ressemble à la femme qu'elle tue, la seule que je n'ai jamais aimé._

_« Maman… Père… »_

Père_. La distance qui me sépare de Yuki réside même dans la façon dont elle s'adresse à moi. Certains, les ignorants, diront qu'elle me parle avec le respect qui m'est dû, mais la vérité est plus complexe encore. Elle est peut-être ma fille, mais depuis le début, elle est mon ennemie. Elle et son enfant à naître._

_« Bonjour Yuki-chan, bonjour Kyo-chan ! »_

_Rin n'a jamais cessé d'appeler Kyosato par son surnom enfantin. Il l'accepte même s'il a maintenant vingt ans. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il la considère comme la mère qu'il n'a jamais connue._

_« Maman… »_

_Yuki se laisse tomber au sol, ses genoux frappant d'un coup sec le plancher de bois. Ses larmes surgissent de ses yeux. Parfois, elle peut se montrer si faible._

_« Yuki-chan ? appelle Rin presque affolée. Est-ce que ça ? »_

_J'ai envie de gronder. Rin est inquiète et si je ne pose pas ma main sur son épaule, elle se précipiterait au chevet de Yuki pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien. La générosité de Rin ne devrait pas être ! Pas envers Yuki qui lui vole sa vie avec cet enfant._

_Kyosato resserre son étreinte autour des épaules de Yuki qui relève sa tête et essuie ses larmes._

_« Yuki, ce n'est pas l'enfant, n'est-ce pas ? demande le jeune homme anxieux._

_- Non, non… Je regrette de vous inquiéter ainsi._

_- Yuki-chan, tu es ma fille, il est normal que…_

_- Pardonne-moi, maman, dit Yuki d'une voix prête à se briser. Pardonne-moi… »_

_Nous sommes déjà passés par cette discussion. Depuis que nous avons compris la raison de la faiblesse croissante de Rin qui l'a accablée depuis plusieurs mois. Depuis qu'elle nous a avoué que le Shikon no Tama renaît dans le cœur de l'enfant de Yuki, et qu'il meurt dans celui de Rin. Un fait qu'elle n'aurait jamais révélé si nous n'avions pas eu l'information en premier lieu par Bokuseno._

_« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Yuki-chan, dit Rin. Tu devrais être heureuse d'être bientôt mère. Je l'étais quand je t'attendais._

_- Mais maman, cet enfant, il…_

_- Il sera le nouveau porteur du Shikon no Tama. Je le regrette bien sûr, être gardien de la perle n'est pas une destinée enviable. Mais si vous êtes là pour l'aider, le soutenir, l'aimer, toi et Kyo-chan, il pourra être suffisamment fort pour être heureux._

_- Maman ! »_

_Malgré son ventre, Yuki se jette dans les bras de Rin et se met à pleurer contre elle. Rin, avec un sourire triste, serre son étreinte autour d'elle, et lui caresse doucement les cheveux._

_« Rin-sama, merci, » murmure Kyosato._

_Il les rejoint et serre les deux femmes dans ses bras._

_Pourquoi les pardonne-t-elle toujours ? Pourquoi continue-t-elle à les aimer même à en mourir ? Pourquoi je ne puis les mépriser, mépriser cette scène pitoyable où Yuki et Kyosato se montrent tous les deux aussi faibles, aussi inférieurs ?_

_Parce que Rin est avec eux. Aussi simple que cela._

_« Allons ma belle, console Rin. Tu sais bien que tu es tellement plus jolie quand tu souris, n'est-ce pas ? Arrête de paraître si triste, je t'aime tellement plus lorsque tu es heureuse. Et toi aussi, Kyo-chan._

_- Maman…_

_- Rin-sama… »_

_Kyosato et Yuki se dégagent un peu de Rin. Mais Yuki grimace soudain en se tenant le ventre._

_« Yuki ! appelle Kyosato. C'est encore une contraction ? »_

_Yuki ne répond pas et se concentre sur sa respiration, soufflant lentement et profondément. Et étrangement, je revois Rin dans la même situation seize ans plus tôt._

_« Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle en a une aussi douloureuse, n'est-ce pas Kyo-chan ?_

_- Non, répond-il. Juste en arrivant, et d'autres encore avant. Mais Ykui voulait tellement te voir… Yuki, ça va ?_

_- Je… je crois…_

_- Kyo-chan, je crois que tu devrais appeler Sango, dit doucement Rin._

_- Hein ? Mais pourquoi cela ?_

_- Je pense que le travail est à son tout début, » répond Rin._

_L'annonce de Rin est comme une dague enfoncée en plein cœur. Elle annonce la naissance de l'enfant. Elle annonce sa propre mort._

_Je veux me lever pour attaquer Yuki, pour la tuer s'il le faut, tout pour éviter l'abomination qui va être commise._

_« Non… non, murmure Yuki entre deux souffles._

_- Kyo-chan, dépêche-toi ! » ordonne Rin en me tenant les épaules._

_Son emprise est faible, un simple haussement d'épaule peut me délivrer d'elle. Pourtant je ne le fais pas. Comme si je ne puis me permettre de la repousser même un seul moment._

_Et le démon primal rugit en moi, commandant de frapper Yuki toujours pliée en deux. Et peut-être parce qu'il aperçut mon regard rouge sang, ou qu'il s'inquiète plus encore pour sa femme, Kyosato se décide d'appeler à l'aide._

_« Sango-san ! Sango-san ! »_

_J'entends des pas précipités, puis la porte s'ouvre brusquement pour laisser entrer la taijiya et son époux, leurs traits plus tirés par l'inquiétude que par les années passées, Kohaku et l'humaine Ren._

_« Yuki-chan ! » s'écrient la taijiya et sa fille._

_Rin me maintient toujours les épaules et même le taijiya Kohaku, ayant rapidement analysé la situation, se place entre moi et Yuki, prêt à m'arrêter s'il le faut._

_« Sango, Ren-chan, appelle Rin, amenez Yuki auprès de Shiori. Le travail commence sans doute._

_- Non, murmure Yuki alors que Kyosato et Ren essaye de la relever. Non, maman, je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! S'il te plait, maman ! »_

_Elle pleure en se débattant faiblement, tandis que Kyosato et Ren l'emportent hors de la chambre._

_« Tout ira bien, lui dit Rin en souriant certes, mais les larmes au yeux. Tout ira bien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, Yuki-chan…_

_- Maman ! _

_- Adieu. »_

_Et j'ai mal, tellement mal, quand j'entends le dernier murmure de Rin dirigée à notre fille même si elle ne l'entendra jamais. Même si je crois qu'il n'était pas fait pour être entendu par qui ce soit._

_La colère du yokai s'est éteinte en moi, étouffée par cette peine._

_Il ne reste que le moine Miroku et le taijiya Kohaku dans la chambre. Ils regardent tristement Rin, alors que moi-même, indifférent à leur présence, je pose mon front contre sa poitrine. Pour assourdir cette peine. Et doucement, elle enroule ses bras autour de moi, m'entourant de sa chaleur qui m'apaise et me sauve._

_Le silence est tout, jusqu'au moment où le moine prend la parole._

_« Es-tu sûre, Rin ? demande-t-il. Es-tu sûre… que cela a commencé ?_

_- Oui… peut-être que Yuki accouchera cette nuit, je dirai, peut-être demain matin. »_

_Je resserre mon étreinte. Je voudrais croire qu'elle ment, qu'elle se trompe, mais je sais que c'est impossible. Je relève les yeux pour regarder son visage que j'ai appris à aimer, toujours si plein de vie, malgré la fatigue qui l'accable. Elle est triste bien sûr, mais ne regrette rien. Comme si elle avait appris, il y a bien longtemps, qu'il ne faut rien regretter, pour pouvoir mourir en paix._

_Elle ne regrette pas d'avoir choisi la vie de sa fille devant la sienne. Et pourtant… combien moi je le regrette._

_« C'est injuste ! s'écrie soudainement l'humain Kohaku. C'est tellement injuste ! Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi en sommes-nous arrivés là ? »_

_Je le comprends. Je comprends ce qu'il veut dire. Je suis passé si souvent par les mêmes interrogations depuis que je sais que la fatalité semble encore vouloir frapper Rin. Il semble que, contrairement à ce que nous avons cru, la malédiction du Shikon no Tama, des trois lignées de Midoriko ne s'est pas complètement achevée avec la mort de Naraku._

_Et ces interrogations… ces questions n'ont pas réellement de réponse. Même Rin n'en a jamais vraiment trouvé._

_« Je suis… tellement désolée que tout ce passe ainsi, dit-elle doucement._

_- Rin, murmure le moine._

_- Rin, je… »_

_L'humain Kohaku se reprend immédiatement après un coup d'œil rapide de mon côté. Je sais ce qu'il allait dire, des mots que je n'ai moi-même jamais prononcés pour Rin, mais qui lui échappe parfois. _Je t'aime_._

_Quand il est inquiet et fébrile, il lance cette déclaration venue de nulle part à l'intention de Rin, trop égoïste pour se rendre compte qu'il la blesse par ses paroles._

_« Kohaku-kun, moi aussi je t'aime, » murmure Rin._

_Je devrai être jaloux. Mais je ne le suis pas pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. C'est un sentiment profond d'amitié qui les lie, un lien fraternel même si Kohaku souhaiterait qu'il en soit autrement. Mais il le sait, et parait sur le point de s'effondrer à son tour avant de se reprendre. Ses yeux restent pourtant humides._

_« Rin…_

_- Kohaku-kun, Miroku, dit Rin, vous devriez rejoindre les autres chez Shiori. Yuki aura besoin de votre soutien._

_- Mais Rin, contredit Miroku, et toi ? Nous n'allons pas…_

_- Yuki a plus besoin de vous que moi. Elle n'a toujours pas accepté… ce qui va se produire. Et puis, tu ne voudrais pas être présent pour la naissance de ton premier arrière petit enfant, n'est-ce pas, papa ? »_

Papa_. C'est la première fois à ma connaissance que Rin appelle Miroku ainsi. Bien malgré moi, j'ai appris à avoir du respect pour cet homme, cet humain, plus que n'importe quel autre je pense. Kohaku et mon frère Inuyasha peuvent peut-être prétendre à cette place dans mon estime._

_Et je peux le voir toucher par l'affection de Rin. Il la considère depuis si longtemps comme sa fille aînée, sans doute depuis bien avant que Rin ne prenne conscience qu'elle avait trouvé un père en la personne de Miroku._

_« Toi aussi, Sesshomaru, reprend Rin sans me regarder. Tu devrais y aller. Tu es le père de Yuki, elle aura besoin de toi. »_

_Je me raidis à sa déclaration. La réponse à sa suggestion vient d'elle-même. _

_« Non._

_- Mais Sesshomaru…_

_- Je reste avec toi quoiqu'il arrive. De plus, tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais été un père pour Yuki. Kohaku est le seul pouvant être considéré en tant que tel. »_

_Kohaku me regarde avec une expression de surprise, mais nous savons tous que j'ai raison. Kohaku a su aimer Yuki dès sa naissance, un fait que je n'ai jamais pu accomplir._

_Rin acquiesce finalement. Elle sait que je ne lui laisse pas le choix. Miroku pose une main sur le bras de Kohaku lui mentionnant qu'il est temps de partir._

_« Nous repasserons, dit-il._

_- Oui, ajoute Kohaku. A tout à l'heure._

_- Ce ne sera pas la peine, murmure Rin. Restez auprès de Yuki. Elle aura besoin de vous._

_- Mais Rin, » commence Kohaku._

_Le moine repose sa main sur l'épaule de son beau-frère et secoue la tête. Il sourit tristement à Rin, me donnant l'impression qu'il souhaite ajouter autre chose. Il se tait pourtant, me laissant croire qu'il se serait peut-être effondré s'il aurait révélé ce qu'il ressentait actuellement. Pourtant, je sais qu'un entendement silencieux passe entre lui et Rin, et sans doute que cela leur suffit._

_Miroku tire doucement Kohaku vers la sortie. Le tajiya résiste faiblement, ses yeux prennent un voile, une peine qui ne s'efface pas de ma mémoire quand la porte se referme enfin, en me laissant seul avec Rin._

_« Adieu papa, mumure Rin. Adieu Kohaku-kun. »_

_Sa voix semble se briser, mais aucune larme ne naît dans ses grands yeux tristes. Et j'ai mal de la sentir renoncer, même s'il n'existe aucune solution pour arrêter l'inaltérable cours du temps._

_J'ai besoin de la sentir contre moi, de l'embrasser, de l'aimer pour ne pas oublier qu'elle existe, qu'elle est réelle, qu'elle est toute ma vie. _

_Elle le comprend, et me serre contre elle, dans ses bras chaleureux mais affaiblis. Elle embrasse mon front en glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. J'accepte et je prends tout ce qu'elle a à m'offrir, elle qui n'hésite jamais à tout me donner. Pour oublier, rien que cette fois-ci, que notre vie est décomptée par le grand cycle du temps._

_

* * *

_

Rin prit du temps pour se remettre de l'accouchement et de tout ce qui en avait découlé. Malgré la fatigue qui l'accablait, Sesshomaru la savait heureuse. Rin aimait leur fille, Yuki. Il le voyait à sa façon de sourire à l'enfant, de la bercer en chantonnant tendrement, de la nourrir avec son sein. Sesshomaru ne comprenait pas vraiment comment elle y parvenait, mais il l'acceptait.

Il la voyait faire tout pour devenir une bonne mère. Elle aurait sans doute désiré un autre enfant par la suite, si la hanyo Shiori ne l'avait pas déconseillé, déclarant qu'un autre enfantement la tuerait sans doute. Sous l'insistance de Sesshomaru, Rin avait accepté de prendre des plantes médicinales l'empêchant de se retrouver enceinte. Il refusait de la perdre à nouveau dans des circonstances semblables.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de visites de la part des amis les plus proches de Rin, sa famille. Beaucoup s'extasiaient devant la jeune hanyo quand ils ne s'inquiétaient pas de la santé de Rin.

L'une des visites les plus marquantes fut celle de la fille de la taijiya et du moine, Ren. Un soir, elle vint leur demander la permission de dormir avec Rin, une habitude qu'elle avait prise lorsqu'elle était encore très jeune, mais qui s'était atténuée avec le temps comme chez le garçon Kiyoshi. Ren avait pris soin de ne regarder que Rin à ce moment-là. Sesshomaru l'avait toujours intimidée et à juste titre.

Rin avait accepté bien sûr, et Sesshomaru ne s'était interposé, quand bien même il aurait préféré être seul avec Rin. Il s'était contenté de s'asseoir en tailleur contre le mur pour y passer la nuit.

« Dis, Rin-neechan ? avait fini par demander Ren.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Ren-chan ?

- Yuki-chan, elle est comme ma petite sœur, hein ?

- Oui, si tu le souhaites ainsi.

- Alors je la protégerai, comme Kiyoshi-onichan l'a fait pour moi. »

Rin n'avait pas répondu immédiatement, mais dans l'obscurité de la chambre, Sesshomaru avait aperçu son sourire.

« Merci, Ren-chan. Maintenant, dors.

- Oui, bonne nuit, nee-chan.

- Bonne nuit. »

Les jours qui suivirent l'accouchement, Sesshomaru se prit à envier Yuki qui accaparait toute l'attention de Rin. Il finissait par croire que Rin en devenant mère cessait d'être sa compagne, éteignant presque l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui par celui qu'elle réservait à Yuki. Et il détestait plus encore l'enfant quand il y pensait, l'accusant au fond de lui-même de lui voler toujours un peu plus Rin.

Rin s'en aperçut sans doute. Ses yeux bruns se posaient parfois sur lui avec inquiétude. Il se sentait alors coupable de ce qu'il ressentait, culpabilisait d'insérer le doute dans le coeur de Rin. Il n'en parla pas, il n'en dit rien, espérant que tout passerait, que tout redeviendrait comme avant une fois que Rin serait à nouveau sur pied.

Il ne voulait pas remuer ce qu'il voulait oublier. Mais sur ce point, Rin n'était pas du même avis.

Un jour, alors qu'elle finissait de bercer Yuki qui s'endormait dans ses bras, elle entama le sujet. Il n'eut plus qu'à en discuter avec elle.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi tu ne prends jamais Yuki contre toi, Sesshomaru ? »

Sesshomaru fut pris de cours par la question, même s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle la lui posât un jour ou l'autre. Il chercha tout d'abord une excuse, aussi médiocre fût-elle, mais qui la blesserait moins que la vérité.

« Toi et les taijiyas vous vous reléguez bien pour la prendre dans vos bras. Il n'est pas utile que je le fasse.

- Elle est ta fille, Sesshomaru… Peut-être ton unique enfant, alors…

- Elle sera mon unique enfant. Qu'allais-tu imaginer, Rin ? »

Le peut-être de Rin avait mis la puce à l'oreille de Sesshomaru. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle s'imaginait qu'il engendrerait encore… sans elle.

« Il te faut un héritier, n'est-ce pas ? dit Rin d'une voix faussement légère. Comme d'après Shiori il ne vaut mieux pas que je porte un autre enfant, il faudra que tu trouves une femme qui le…

- Ne sois pas stupide, Rin. Il n'y aura jamais d'autres femmes. »

Il leva le menton de Rin pour qu'elle le regardât en face. Il le regretta presque lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Ces derniers temps, elle pouvait être tellement sensible.

« Rin. »

Il détestait de la voir ainsi et elle le savait sans doute. Elle se força de retenir ses larmes en fermant ses paupières. Quand elle les rouvrit, Sesshomaru se rendit compte avec soulagement qu'elle y était parvenue.

« Tu n'aimes pas Yuki, dit-elle soudainement. Tu n'aimes pas notre enfant. »

Ce n'était pas une question ni même une accusation. Elle énonçait un fait, avec tristesse et regret, mais sans colère.

« Elle t'a tuée, fut sa réponse.

- Ce sont les circonstances de la vie qui m'ont tuée. Pas notre enfant. Yuki n'y est pour rien. Tu es son père, tu dois l'accepter.

- L'humain Kohaku agit déjà comme un père pour elle, dit-il sans émotion. Elle n'a pas besoin d'un second.

- Mais Sesshomaru… »

Elle s'interrompit et inspira profondément pour ne pas entrer dans une dispute que ni lui, ni elle ne voulaient.

« Je t'en prie, Sesshomaru. Prends-la au moins une fois. Fais-le pour moi. »

Son regard était suppliant, le forçant malgré lui à obéir. Il ne voulait pas avoir le moindre contact avec l'enfant, mais la refuser ferait souffrir Rin. Et cela, il ne le pouvait pas.

Il se pencha alors sur elle et Yuki, et avec délicatesse, Rin posa l'enfant au creux de son bras, en veillant à la blottir contre lui.

Pour la première fois, Sesshomaru prit le temps de bien regarder la petite fille, paisiblement endormie. Une hanyo, certainement, mais il n'était pas gêné par ce fait. Yuki était la fille de Rin, et la sienne. En tant que telle, elle n'était pas une vulgaire créature comme tant d'autres grouillant sur terre.

« Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Belle, oui, Sesshomaru ne pouvait le nier. Yuki tenait beaucoup de Rin. Bien sûr, le croissant de lune mauve pâle sur son front, ses deux mèches de cheveux argentées, ses yeux aussi que Sesshomaru avait entre-aperçu une fois ou deux, tous ces détails signalaient son héritage yokai. Mais elle était avant tout la fille de Rin, plus proche de l'humanité que du statut de démon.

L'enfant, sentant peut-être un changement dans son environnement, se réveillait. Sesshomaru attendit, curieux de voir sa réaction et espérant étrangement de voir plus nettement les yeux si particuliers de Yuki. Etaient-ils comme ceux de sa mère, riche d'émotions ? Ou comme les siens, froids et calculateurs ?

Les lourdes paupières de Yuki finirent par s'ouvrirent. Il les vit alors, ses yeux uniques en forme de fleur aux pétales dorés sur un champ brun. Ses yeux étaient encore chargés de sommeil, mais il se rendit pleinement compte que là encore, ils étaient comme ceux de sa mère. Les traces d'or n'y laissaient aucunement une marque froide et sans émotion quand ils le fixaient.

Elle l'observait en effet, apparemment avec la même curiosité qu'il gardait pour elle. Il souleva un sourcil se demandant qu'elle pût être sa réaction quand elle aurait fini son examen. Il l'obtint enfin, et le regretta presque, tant les pleurs de l'enfant devenaient désagréables à ses oreilles.

« Hé bien, Sesshomaru, dit Rin en riant, tu as réussi à la faire pleurer. »

Sesshomaru lança un regard dédaigneux à l'enfant puis à Rin pour lui signaler que c'était de sa faute à elle. Rin rit de plus belle.

« Donne-la moi, je vais la consoler. »

Sesshomaru fut soulagé quand Rin prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle la berça en fredonnant et bientôt Yuki se rendormit.

« Ce n'est pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle enfin. Tu devrais essayer.

- Je ne suis pas sa mère, rétorqua-t-il assez sèchement.

- Mais tu es son père, releva-t-elle. C'est du pareil au même. »

La discussion allait dégénérer en dispute, mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit et laissa entrer l'humain Kohaku. Il s'arrêta incertain quand il compris qu'il les interrompait.

« Je vous dérange, peut-être ?

- Oui ! s'exclama Rin.

- Non, » répondit Sesshomaru.

Il n'aimait certes pas l'humain, mais son intervention pouvait interrompre cette discussion qu'il ne désirait pas avoir.

« Je…vois, » dit l'humain encore hésitant.

Yuki en profita pour éclater à nouveau en sanglots bruyants. Kohaku s'approcha alors et prit délicatement l'enfant dans ses bras. Il la berça et lui murmura des mots rassurants. Il réussit à la consoler aussi facilement que Rin précédemment.

« Tu ne devrais pas te mettre en colère en la présence de Yuki, Rin, dit-il quand il eut fini. Tu sais qu'elle est receptive à ce genre de choses.

- Oui, tu as raison, dit-elle. Excuse-moi pour le dérangement, Kohaku-kun. »

A observer Kohaku et Rin ensemble, Sesshomaru se sentit envieux. Ils avaient tout d'un couple humain parfait, de parents heureux et aimant leur enfant. C'était une chose que Sesshomaru ne pouvait pas vivre avec Rin, il en était incapable. Il n'arriverait pas à aimer Yuki. Il n'arriverait pas à se sentir père d'un être qui avait tué Rin.

« Mais je n'étais pas venu vous rendre visite, dit-il en rendant Yuki à Rin. Il y a un homme qui souhaite te voir, un étranger. Il dit s'appeler Kazuma. »

_Kazuma._

Sesshomaru se leva brusquement, et Rin le retint par la main.

« Sesshomaru, s'il te plait ! » supplia-t-elle.

Pourquoi le retenait-elle ? Ne voyait-elle pas qu'il devait tuer cet homme qui était autant coupable que celui qui avait tiré la flèche ? Il était un coupable parmi tant d'autres, peut-être plus que d'autres, et Sesshomaru voulait obtenir justice pour la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Rin était morte.

« Sesshomaru ! appela-t-elle à nouveau.

- Donc vous le connaissez, énonça calmement Kohaku.

- Il était avec ceux qui s'en sont pris à Rin, répondit Sesshomaru d'une voix qui ne masquait pas sa colère, avec ce Tomoeda. S'il n'avait pas été là, Rin n'aurait pas été attaquée, elle n'aurait pas accouché si précocement…

- Sesshomaru…

- Elle ne serait pas morte ce jour-là ! Tout aurait été différent ! »

_Et j'aurai peut-être aimé notre fille._

Un éclair de colère apparut dans les yeux de l'humain. La même colère née de la douleur qu'ils avaient tous les deux connus ce jour-là. Les sentiments de Kohaku pour Rin étaient similaires aux siens, quand bien même Sesshomaru détestait l'admettre, mais pour une fois, il était prêt à passer outre pour s'allier à lui et réclamer la justice qui leur était due.

« Kohaku, Sesshomaru, Kazuma-san n'est pas coupable. C'est un homme bien. J'ai confiance en lui.

- Et tu vois où cette confiance t'a menée ! s'écria Sesshomaru. Il pourrait…

- Kohaku, j'aimerai le voir.

- Hors de question, répondit l'humain.

- Kohaku-kun… s'il te plait. »

La voix de Rin s'était adoucie pour devenir suppliante. Kohaku ne pouvait y résister. Même Sesshomaru n'y parvenait pas toujours. Et cela, Rin le savait parfaitement et l'usait quand elle n'avait pas d'autres moyens.

« Bien, soupira-t-il, mais je resterai.

- Si tu veux, » répondit Rin avec un haussement d'épaules.

Sesshomaru se retint de dire que la présence du l'humain n'était pas nécessaire. _Il_ était là pour veiller à la sécurité de Rin et il n'avait certainement pas besoin de son aide.

Kohaku était déjà sortis hors de la chambre, les laissant seuls.

« Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Sesshomaru.

- Je ne crois pas que Kazuma-san me veuille du mal, si c'est ce que tu veux dire.

- Mais… »

La porte s'ouvrit encore, laissant passer Kazuma qui portait un paquet de couverture dans ses bras. Kohaku ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Rin-sama, je suis tellement navré, » dit Kazuma en s'approchant.

Sesshomaru gronda, le défiant de s'avancer d'avantage. Il tomba à genoux en tenant toujours délicatement sa charge. L'odeur qui en émanait atteignit les narines de Sesshomaru. C'était un humain, un enfant sans doute. Qui portait une odeur rappelant la mort.

Sesshomaru allait faire un pas, mais Rin agrippa encore la manche de son haori.

« Kazuma-san, c'est Kyo-chan, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle. Il ne va pas bien. »

L'homme laissa échapper des larmes qui ne tirèrent que du mépris de la part de Sesshomaru.

« Rin-sama, je vous en prie… Mon fils, il est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma femme. Je ne veux pas le perdre lui aussi. »

Rin semblait prête à se lever pour l'aider, mais Sesshomaru la retint.

« Il ne mérite pas ton aide, Rin. Pour tout ce qu'il nous a fait, il n'a qu'à rester dans son malheur.

- Non, répondit-elle calmement.

- Mais Rin, tenta d'intervenir Kohaku.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, Kohaku-kun ! Je ne suis pas surprise de la réaction de Sesshomaru, mais de ta part… C'est la vie d'un enfant qui est en jeu !

- Et la tienne aussi, contra Kohaku. Shiori a dit que tu devais te reposer et surtout ne pas utiliser tes pouvoirs. »

Sesshomaru n'avait pas du tout apprécié d'être comparer à l'humain par Rin, surtout dans des termes si défavorables pour lui. Mais la réponse de Kohaku était intéressante. Il tenait un point capable de mettre en échec Rin et la faire renoncer. Si seulement, elle avait été du genre à renoncer.

« Kazuma-san, dit-elle, je vais soigner Kyo-chan. Dîtes-moi ce qui s'est passé. Et toi Sesshomaru, prend Yuki. »

Rin ne lui laissa pas le temps de refuser, lui tendant l'enfant au creux de son bras. Kazuma les regarda avec précaution, puis rejoignit le chevet de Rin. Elle découvrit un peu le visage du petit garçon de trois ou quatre années, et Kazuma prit la parole.

« Je vous remercie, Rin-sama, je vous remercie. Mon fils… est tombé malade à la suite de mon retour sur les terres des Tomoeda. Makoto-sama l'a empoisonné pour venger la mort de Tomoeda-dono…

- C'est ridicule, déclara Rin. Vous n'avez pas tué Tomoeda. Sesshomaru l'a fait.

- J'étais l'un des hommes de Tomoeda-dono. J'aurais dû donner ma vie pour le sauver ou faire seppuku si j'échouai, même si je n'approuvai pas ses actions à la fin. Et puis… mon fils… je ne pouvais pas mourir…

- C'est ce que tu dis, humain, déclara Sesshomaru.

- Sesshomaru, je t'en prie… Je vous crois, Kazuma-san, continuez.

- Mokoto était la courtisane chargée d'entretenir Tomoeda-dono. Elle lui était attachée, et pour se venger, elle a fait empoisonner mon fils avec un venin mortel. J'ai demandé, j'ai supplié qu'on trouve un antidote, mais il n'en existe aucun. Mais vous Rin-sama… Vous avez guéri Tomoeda-sama, alors si vous pouvez sauver mon fils… je ferai n'importe quoi en échange, je donnerai ma vie s'il le faut… Votre… compagnon pourra me tuer s'il le désire, mais je vous en prie, sauvez Kyosato. Sauvez mon fils. »

Rin posa un regard tranquille sur Sesshomaru, comme pour le défier de s'en prendre à l'humain malgré ses paroles. Sesshomaru le regrettait, mais savait que Rin protégerait l'homme et son fils contre lui s'il le fallait.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, déclara Rin. Je m'occuperai de Kyo-chan, j'ai suffisamment de forces pour y arriver malgré ce que croient mes amis. Puis-je le prendre un instant ? »

Kazuma posa son fils endormi et fiévreux sur les genoux de Rin qui le maintint dans une position semi-assise. Elle lui sourit comme elle aurait souri à Yuki, de cette façon maternelle qui surprenait encore Sesshomaru parfois par sa nouveauté, mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer. Elle était belle en mère, radieuse, il ne pouvait le nier.

Rin posa sa main sur le front de l'enfant. Une lueur mauve et rose l'éclaira, son aura battit, plus puissante. Sesshomaru s'écarta presque, ses instincts de yokai repoussés par les pouvoirs de miko de Rin. Il se reprit et resta à sa place à côté de Rin. Elle était sa compagne, il ne craignait pas ses pouvoirs.

La lumière s'arrêta subitement, et Rin s'affaissa doucement contre l'enfant qu'elle tenait, sa respiration devenue difficile.

« Rin ! » appela l'humain Kohaku en la rejoignant.

Il posa sa main dans le creux de son dos, et l'autre sur son épaule. Sesshomaru voulut jurer. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour soutenir Rin en tenant Yuki. Il ne pouvait que regarder impuissant l'humain Kohaku se montrer trop familier avec Rin.

« Rin-sama… est-ce que… ? demanda Kazuma.

- Je… je vais bien, » répondit-elle.

Elle leva la tête en leur souriant.

« La bonne nouvelle, continua-t-elle, c'est que j'ai réussi à éliminer le poison qui courait dans son sang.

- Rin-sama…, demanda faiblement une voix enfantine, c'est toi ?

- Oui, Kyo-chan, tu vas bien ? »

Il se frotta un peu les yeux.

« Rin-sama, où est Papa ?

- Kyosato. »

Kazuma prit son fils dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui. Sesshomaru aperçut des larmes se formaient au coin des yeux de l'homme.

« Kyo, j'ai eu si peur de te perdre. »

Un pleur retentit alors, mais non pas de l'homme ou de son fils. Yuki se réveillait à nouveau. Sesshomaru tendit l'enfant à Rin sans plus y réfléchir. Rin lui lança un regard déçu, mais avec un soupir, prit Yuki pour la bercer.

« C'est qui ? demanda le petit garçon en se détachant un peu de son père.

- Elle s'appelle Yuki, répondit Rin. C'est ma fille.

- Oh, s'exclama l'enfant en s'approchant. Moi, je voulais qu'elle soit un garçon. Les filles… on ne peut pas jouer avec elles.

- Pourquoi pas ? demanda Rin. Je suis sûre que lorsqu'elle sera grande, elle voudra rien.

- Peut-être, dit l'enfant. En tout cas, elle est jolie. Mais pourquoi elle pleure ?

- Elle a faim, je pense. Je vais lui donner un peu de lait. »

Sesshomaru fit un bruit dans sa gorge pour mentionner aux humains de s'en aller. Kohaku rougit discrètement en comprenant le message, alors que Kazuma prit les épaules de son fils.

« Rin-sama, tu veux que j'aille te chercher du lait pour Yuki ?

- Je te remercie, Kyo-chan, mais j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

- Ah bon ? demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Où ça ?

- Kyosato, déclara Kazuma d'une voix calme, je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure. Nous allons laisser Rin-sama seule.

- Mais pourquoi ? Moi, je veux aider Rin-sama à donner du lait à Yuki-chan.

- Tu ne peux pas le faire, dit Kazuma avec une patience qui dépassait Sesshomaru.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, coupa Sesshomaru d'un ton définitif. Maintenant tu devrais quitter cette pièce avant que la curiosité soit la cause de ta mort prochaine, humain.

- Sesshomaru ! » s'écria Rin horrifiée.

Kazuma prit l'enfant dans ses bras en s'excusant de l'attitude de son fils. La porte une fois fermée derrière les humains, Sesshomaru entendit le commentaire du petit garçon, vite repris par son père.

« Il est méchant, le monsieur, Papa. »

Sesshomaru n'y prêta pas attention. L'enfant n'avait pas tort et heureusement d'ailleurs. Sesshomaru, même attaché à Rin, ne souhaitait pas montrer plus de générosité qu'il n'était capable d'éprouver.

« Sesshomaru, dit Rin irritée en défaisant son yukata pour présenter son sein à Yuki, ce que tu peux être insupportable, parfois !

- Tu n'as pas à montrer ta poitrine à d'autres hommes.

- Ce que je fais n'a rien d'indécent, Sesshomaru. Je ne fais que nourrir notre enfant. Crois-moi, au XXIe siècle, ils ne voient pas de problèmes à ce genre de choses.

- Tu es resté trop longtemps dans cette époque.

- Et au village, non plus, je te signale, ajouta Rin. Les maris ne sont pas aussi…

- Tu n'es pas mariée à l'un des hommes du village. Tu es _ma_ compagne.

- Oh, et j'abandonne, Sesshomaru. Tu es trop entêté pour moi. »

_Et c'est toi qui dis cela._

_

* * *

_

**Seveya**: Meuh non, t'es pas naive, c'est moi qui suis fortiche. Non, on peut se permettre beaucoup de choses avec Sesshomaru qui a un Tenseiga à disposition (enfin, si on oublie la version officielle du manga)

**Cynthia**: Mais... faut pas pleurer, c'est juste une histoire. Vi, je pense que ce chapitre te précise l'histoire de la malédiction.

**Arwen**: Bon ok. Je continue alors. Merci pour tes commentaires. (Et prends du magnésium pour les douleurs au dos et tout le reste. La sciatique, finit par passer aussi, si, si je t'assure!).

La suite dans 2 semaines puisque je serai loin de mon ordinateur pendant 10 jours. A la prochaine!


	6. Chapitre 6: Notre amour

**-Chapitre 6-**

**Notre amour**

_Kazuma et Kyosato ont vécu dans le village depuis lors. Je n'ai jamais approuvé, mais bien sûr, je n'ai jamais eu mon mot à dire non plus. Et même si cela avait été le cas, Rin m'aurait certainement affronté. De toute façon, nous étions en voyage à travers le pays la plupart du temps. Je ne voyais ni Kazuma, ni son fils suffisamment pour qu'ils m'insupportent au point de vouloir les tuer._

_Rin a retrouvé ses forces par la suite, même si ce n'était pas comme auparavant. Je pouvais le sentir, tout en ne cessant de le nier, elle était devenue plus fragile que par le passé. Nous l'avons su tous les deux depuis le début, et pourtant, ni elle ni moi ne l'avons mentionné. Pas une seule fois._

_Malgré le manque de considération que j'avais pour notre fille, nous avons pu être d'une certaine manière heureux. Je tolérais Yuki, respectais mon devoir de parent envers elle, tout en gardant mes distances._

_Plus elle grandissait, plus je la voyais devenir comme sa mère. Elles partageaient à l'époque la même joie de vivre, les mêmes sourires. Et même après, c'était toujours le cas, sauf dans cette période sombre de notre vie que nous traversons actuellement. Dans laquelle nous nous enfonçons._

_Il est impossible de ne pas aimer Yuki, tant elle ressemble à Rin. Impossible, et pourtant, je n'y suis jamais parvenu._

_Rin dort contre moi, sa respiration douce et profonde, lointaine aussi. Je n'aime pas la voir dormir. Même si son visage est serein et que je sais qu'elle va bien, c'est comme si je la vois s'échapper loin de moi, dans un endroit où je ne pourrais l'atteindre, la toucher, la garder auprès de moi. Elle est dans un monde qui n'appartient qu'à elle, que je ne connaîtrais jamais. Un seul être a vécu ses rêves avec elle, et ce n'était pas moi, mais Naraku. Je hais encore le hanyo après sa mort pour cette raison, une parmi tant d'autres._

_Je n'aime pas la voir endormie. Je n'aime pas la voir si proche du monde de la mort. Je la serre alors un peu plus contre moi, mon nez touchant le sien, mon front posé contre le sien. Ma vie a toujours été faite pour être partagé avec elle, semble-t-il, comme tous les moments heureux qui peuvent le prouver à ceux qui veulent nous défier._

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru était assis contre le tronc d'un arbre, ayant cédé à la demande de Rin et de Yuki de se reposer pour profiter de cette après-midi d'été. Sesshomaru n'était pas pressé par le temps. Il n'avait pas vraiment de but particulier, se contentant de patrouiller sur l'immense territoire de l'ouest, son héritage, que les années de poursuite de Naraku avaient mis de côté.

Ses terres avaient prospéré en son absence, surtout, il devait l'admettre grâce à l'implantation des humains. Leur présence déplaisait à Sesshomaru, mais il ne changea rien à cela. Rin était humaine, il serait aberrant de les anéantir parce qu'ils étaient humains, alors qu'il ne pouvait se passer de sa compagne.

Et puis, là encore, elle se serait opposée à lui.

Il le regrettait parfois. Il regrettait sa prudence qui l'obligeait à éviter de la blesser par ses convictions. Cela incluait qu'il se devait d'épargner les humains qu'ils croisaient alors même que certains d'entre eux ne méritaient que la mort. Ceux qui les injuriaient, injuriaient leur union alors que les autres les fuyaient craintifs.

Rin avait toujours pris soin de protéger Yuki, leur fille, une hanyo, du mépris et du sarcasme de leurs races respectives. Cinq ans étaient passés depuis la naissance malheureuse de Yuki, et depuis tout ce temps, Rin n'avait pas échoué. Yuki était une enfant joyeuse et insouciante, comme l'avait été Rin.

Yuki ressemblait plus à une humaine qu'à un démon, c'était évident, et bien plus les nuits de croissant de lune, deux fois par moi, où son sang de yokai s'éteignait pour la transformer entièrement en humaine.

Mais Sesshomaru savait que Rin ne pourrait pas la protéger indéfiniment, contrairement à ce qu'elle souhaitait en tant que mère. Il se demandait quand ce moment arriverait. Que ferait Rin ce jour-là ? Non, ce n'était pas la question la plus importante. C'était plutôt : que ferait-_il_ à ce moment là ?

Il n'avait pas de réponses pour l'instant et préférait ignorer le problème. Rin était heureuse, il n'avait pas à réfléchir sur des questions qui ne se posaient pas. Encore.

Rin avait entrepris d'apprendre à Yuki comment faire des couronnes de fleurs une activité qu'elle aimait depuis son enfance. La première couronne avait fini sur la tête de Rin, qui rayonnait sous les fleurs et le soleil d'été. Maintenant elle aidait Yuki à en faire une, corrigeant avec douceur et patience les gestes encore maladroits de l'enfant. Le résultat était satisfaisant et Yuki l'amena sur sa tête.

Elles en firent d'autres encore, deux pour AhUn, et une pour Jaken. Yuki, à force de supplication avait réussi à convaincre le petit yokai. A vrai dire, quand Jaken avait imploré du regard Sesshomaru pour le sauver, il n'avait même pas levé un sourcil. Yuki aurait sans doute pleuré s'il était intervenu contre sa faveur, ce qui aurait importuné Sesshomaru. Non, Jaken ferait mieux de se plier aux volontés de l'enfant.

« Maman ! appela Yuki. Regarde, j'en ai jamais fait une aussi jolie ! C'est pour Père ! »

Sesshomaru qui avait commencé à somnoler, ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Et il aimait encore moins le sourire complice que Rin donnait à sa fille.

« S'il le veut bien, Yuki-chan.

- Ma réponse est non, déclara-t-il fermement.

- Mais… mais... je l'avais fait exprès pour toi, Père…

- Je me moque…

- Je ne crois pas que te laisser le choix était une solution, Sesshomaru, » coupa Rin.

L'environnement vibra autour d'eux. Rin puisait dans ses pouvoirs. Il comprit vite dans quel but. Elle avait érigé une barrière.

Rin souriait, légèrement moqueuse et défiante. Sesshomaru aurait rendu le même sourire, s'il n'y avait eu que Rin. Elle voulait s'amuser, il n'avait qu'à répondre à son souhait.

« Tu ne peux plus t'échapper, dit-elle.

- Il te faut encore m'attraper avant de crier victoire, Rin.

- Yuki, dit-elle en continuant à le fixer, ça te dit de couronner ton père avec des fleurs ?

- Maman… » commença Yuki timidement.

Sesshomaru savait qu'il avait toujours un peu impressionné Yuki.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Yuki-chan. A nous deux, nous pourrons l'avoir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ! »

La chasse commença. Sesshomaru n'était pas le prédateur, du moins pour l'instant. Il transformerait la partie à son avantage quand il le jugerait bon.

Il esquivait aussi bien Yuki que Rin, les faisant toutes les deux courir dans l'espace réduit que Rin avait délimité. Yuki courait déjà rapidement pour une enfant de son âge, bien plus que Rin même, montrant clairement son héritage yokai. Mais elle ne rivalisait pas avec la vitesse de Sesshomaru. Il doutait qu'elle y parvînt même un jour.

Rin commençait à s'essouffler un peu, et Sesshomaru décida de changer la règle du jeu. Il fit volte-face, devant une Rin surprise. Profitant de son moment d'hésitation, il sauta sur elle et la fit basculer sur l'herbe. Elle poussa un léger cri de surprise.

Sesshomaru amortit leur chute grâce à son bras, et prit soin de ne pas laisser tout son poids sur Rin. Il la maintint juste assez pour la faire prisonnière contre son torse.

« Tel est pris qui croyait prendre, Rin.

- Et tu te crois malin, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Tout à fait. »

Il baissa sa tête, jusqu'à embrasser les lèvres de Rin, sensuellement, avec toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle. Peu lui importait dans l'immédiat qu'il se montrait affectueux envers sa compagne devant Yuki, Jaken et AhUn. Il voulait goûter ses lèvres, il la désirait, maintenant. Et elle répondait.

Elle glissa ses mains autour de son cou, avec la même douceur dont il était devenu désespérément dépendant. Rin n'hésitait jamais à être démonstrative quand ils étaient ensemble, en privé ou pas.

L'une de ses mains quitta sa chevelure, et au son du léger craquement de son poignet, Sesshomaru devina quelle était son intention. Rin faisait signe à Yuki de lui mettre sa couronne de fleurs.

Il entendit les exclamations étouffées de Jaken, sans doute par Yuki, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention. Il ne s'intéressa même pas Yuki qui s'approchait précautionneusement de lui. Elle pouvait lui mettre sa couronne de fleurs sur la tête, Sesshomaru s'en moquait à présent. L'environnement extérieur était beaucoup moins intéressant que le goût de la bouche de Rin contre la sienne. Beaucoup moins accaparant.

Il sentit le poids des fleurs tomber sur sa tête, mais ne s'arrêta d'embrasser Rin que lorsque celle-ci écarta doucement ses lèvres. Il ouvrit ses paupières pour croiser les yeux rieurs de sa compagne.

« Je crois que nous avons gagné, Sesshomaru.

- Vraiment ? Alors je ne me plains pas du lot de consolation. »

Il captura à nouveau les lèvres de Rin et les embrassa avec passion. Il fut content quand elle répondit de la même manière.

« Yuki, appela Jaken de sa voix criarde, arrête de regarder tes parents de cette manière ! C'est indécent !

- Mais Jaaaken, rétorqua Yuki avec l'intonation traînante caractéristique qu'elle employait en disant le nom de leur serviteur, ils font quoi Maman et Père ?

- Rien qui n'intéresse les enfants de ton âge ! »

Rin souriait incontrôlablement contre ses lèvres. La conversation entre Jaken et Yuki l'amusait. Elle allait peut-être s'écarter pour apaiser leur fille, mais Sesshomaru la retint. Jaken et Yuki pouvaient continuer à parler cela l'indifférait.

« Jaaaken, appela Yuki à nouveau. Est-ce que Maman et Père font un bébé ?

- Idiote ! Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! »

Rin éclata vraiment de rire, et même Sesshomaru esquissa un sourire contre ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci il laissa Rin se dégager un peu. Ils s'assirent tous les deux, Rin toujours riant.

« Non, Yuki-chan, répondit-elle. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on fait les bébés.

- Oh ? Alors comment on les fait, maman ?

- Je te le dirai quand tu seras plus grande, Yuki-chan.

- Et pourquoi, maman ? Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Je suis grande ! »

Sesshomaru savait où cette situation les mènerait. Yuki poserait indéfiniment des questions que Rin répondrait avec plus de patience qu'il n'était possible d'avoir. Elles étaient toutes les deux très douées pour ce genre de choses. Sesshomaru n'avait certainement pas envie de les entendre jusqu'à la fin du jour. Surtout qu'il avait maintenant des attentes, plus… pressantes. Qui concernaient Rin.

« Parce que, répondit-il d'un ton final. Rin et moi allons nous absenter quelques heures. Jaken, surveille Yuki.

- Oui, Sesshomaru-sama !

- Sesshomaru ? » demanda Rin un peu perplexe.

Il la prit dans son bras, souriant un peu quand elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Elle s'agrippa plus fermement à lui et il s'envola, loin, dans un lieu isolé pour continuer ce que lui et Rin avaient commencé.

* * *

**Cynthia**: Bon chapitre très court, mais un peu moins dépressif que le reste. Et oui, comme tu peux le remarquer, Sesshomaru est de moins en moins patient avec les enfants.

**Cassegrain-MIB**: Je suis revenue depuis quelques jours, mais entre la Japan et le retour, et bientôt la reprise du taff, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire les chapitres que tu as écrits. Mais à partir de la semaine prochaine, tout ça devrait se décanter. J'ai du mal à voir Sesshomaru comme un père très expansif, même si tout le côté tragique de sa fille n'avait pas été là. Quoiqu'il est au final le type de personnage qui pourrait finir comme son père, que l'on aperçoit un peu dans le e film Inuyasha.

**Seveya**: Mon Sesshomaru est quelqu'un de particulièrement égoïste. Je pense qu'avec du recul et la fin officielle du manga, maintenant je ne l'écrirerai plus comme ça. Distant peut-être, mais pas aussi égoiste. Mais j'ai essayé de le faire évolué d'une façon logique vu les éléments que j'avais et les évènements qu'il traverse.

**tarentule**: Oui, ça va être triste. J'adhère rarement à la théorie où la compagne de Sesshomaru finit immortelle... parce que c'est trop facile (ou parce que Tolkien a influencé à tout jamais ma vision des choses). J'adore Rin d'ailleurs! Si, si vraiment. Elle est même mon perso préférée dans Inuyasha. Mais j'ai tendance à faire souffrir les persos que j'adore (c'est limite si on pourrait mesurer quels sont mes perso préférés au degré de souffrance que je leur fait traverser...). t'inquiète pur la sorcière vaudou, je me vexe pas. J'ai qu'une peluche Sesshomaru de toute façon (et Koga aussi!).

**Arwen**: Hello! Tu entres dans le 6e mois, non? Félicitation que ce soit une Arwen junior! La sciatique disparait... après l'accouchement (mais si tu ne fais rien). Maintenant, j'ai plutôt de bons échos sur l'ostéo ou même l'acupuncture comme alternatives. Non, pas de roman en préparation. Je ne suis qu'une fic-euse, je n'ai pas assez de patience pour créer tout un univers. Mes vacances se sont bien passées (mis à part pour mes épaules, elles ne se remettent pas des coups de soleil... je suis au bépanthène à forte dose, là). Autrement..., oui, Kohaku et Sesshomaru aiment Rin assez différent. Sesshomaru, d'un amour égoiste, presque possessif. Kohaku est celui qui a accepté de la laisser, même si lui n'arrive pas à tourner la page. Il est plus sacrificiel que Sesshomaru. Alors maintenant, le temps que j'ai mis... attend que je z'yeute mes notes... Pour les Trois Lignées j'ai commencé à la taper en septembre 2005 (et oui, ça date!), mais j'avais dû la terminer sur papier bien avant (ça me rappelle le temps où je l'écrivais quand j'étais dans le rer...). Disons 2003-2004? Et après, il y a eu quelques corrections supplémentaires. Pour Le Crépuscule... je l'ai commencé le 16/11/2005 pécise et l'ai fini vers septembre 2006. Sur papier. Après, il a fallut que je la tappe (fini en 2009), et là, je corrige à nouveau. (La vache, je suis sacrément lente! Y'a qu'à voir ma nouvelle fic où j'ai à peine fini le 3e chapitre en 9 mois!).


	7. Chapitre 7: Notre douleur

**-Chapitre 7-**

**Notre douleur**

_On frappe doucement à la porte, et le shoji s'ouvre pour révéler Ren, la fille du moine et de la taijiya. Elle hésite en voyant Rin allongée contre moi endormie, puis se décide à entrer._

_Elle s'assoit du côté de Rin, ses yeux fixés sur ses genoux. Ren a toujours été intimidée par ma présence, même à présent qu'elle est une femme mariée, mère de deux enfants. Elle m'a toujours paru fragile, mais respectueuse d'autrui. Une fleur délicate paradoxalement engendrée d'un moine pervers et d'une taijiya fougueuse. La description est sans doute exagérée mais c'est ce qu'elle m'a toujours inspiré._

_Je la traite avec plus de considération que les autres membres de sa famille, sans doute. Elle ne m'a jamais donné d'excuse pour m'opposer à elle, une qualité qui n'existe apparemment pas chez son frère aîné._

_Je n'ai donc aucune raison de refuser sa présence, même si je préfère être seul avec Rin. Ren n'ira jamais me critiquer ou me menacer._

_Je suis pourtant étonné de la voir ici. Elle devrait plutôt être avec Yuki. Ren et elle s'entendent parfaitement, ayant toutes les deux agi l'une envers l'autre comme des sœurs proches._

_Yuki a certainement besoin d'elle en ce moment. Rin a veillé à cela. Que toute sa famille soit auprès de Yuki pour la naissance de l'enfant, là où elle ne pourra pas être._

_Nous restons silencieux, alors. Nous n'avons rien qui nous lie mis à part Rin. Mais cela n'est pas suffisant pour lancer une quelconque conversation entre elle et moi. Ce qui change peu de notre relation habituelle. Ren ne est pas une personne avec le courage suffisant pour me parler sans que je lui adresse la parole en premier. Ce qui n'est jamais arrivé._

_Nous attendons donc. La nuit d'hiver tombe, obscure et froide. Mais la chambre de Rin défie l'hiver, conservant un peu de chaleur et de lumière grâce au petit feu qui brûle dans un recoin de la chambre._

_Nous attendons le réveil de Rin. Il ne serait tardé, n'est-ce pas ? Même si elle est fatiguée, elle ne peut rester éternellement endormie. Elle sait… elle sait que j'ai besoin d'elle._

_Elle le sait, et commence donc à sortir de son sommeil. Sa respiration touche le monde du réel, ses paupières tressaillent avant de s'ouvrir pour montrer ses yeux bruns encore perdus dans les brumes du monde des rêves._

_Elle prend lentement conscience du monde qui l'entoure._

_Puis elle sourit. Si simplement, si naturellement. Même maintenant._

_« Ren-chan ?_

_- Oui, mumure la jeune femme. Comment vas-tu, grande sœur ? »_

_Rin essaye de s'asseoir et pour la première fois, elle échoue. Quelque chose en moi se brise, touche la dévastation, quand je me dois de l'aider à se mettre en position assise. Elle faiblit. Elle faiblit et je ne peux rien faire, sinon la soutenir, pour ne pas m'attarder sur la réalité. Pour ignorer qu'elle s'éteint._

_« Plutôt bien, » ment Rin pour nous rassurer._

_Un mensonge complètement inefficace, car la vérité nous saute cruellement aux yeux._

_« Mais que fais-tu ici, Ren-chan ? demande Rin comme si de rien n'était. Yuki a besoin de toi. »_

_Ren hésite avant de répondre._

_« C'est Yuki qui m'a demandé de venir. Pour te donner de ses nouvelles et en avoir de toi._

_- Oh. Je t'en suis reconnaissante alors, Ren-chan. Comment va-t-elle ? »_

_Ren sourit faiblement avant de répondre._

_« Le travail est long, répond-elle. Shiori pense que l'accouchement ne se fera pas avant l'aube._

_- Elle doit avoir mal, dit tristement Rin._

_- Oui, elle n'est pas épargnée par les contractions. Je la plains, je suis passée par là. Mais… »_

_Elle hésite encore, mais inspire avant de reprendre la parole._

_« Elle s'en veut, grande sœur. Elle culpabilise tellement pour…_

_- Yuki n'a aucune raison de s'en vouloir, déclare fermement Rin. Elle ne peut strictement rien contre la destinée des lignées de Midoriko. Contre la volonté du Shikon no Tama._

_- Mais c'est tellement injuste, » chuchote Ren._

_Rin l'entend, tout comme moi. Nous le savons tous. Le destin se joue de nous depuis le début. Et rien ne nous permet de défaire ce qu'il a fait. Rien ne nous permet de défaire ce qu'il impose._

_Mais cela est un autre mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? Rin aurait pu changer la situation, contrebalancer et dévier la destinée qui lui était réservée. Elle n'a rien empêché, elle a suivi le chemin que le Shikon no Tama lui a tracé. Je lui en veux pour cela._

_Et pour ne pas me laisser dévorer par ce ressentiment, je me force à croire que je peux encore la sauver. Que mon amour pour elle peut la préserver, et non la tuer par l'intermédiaire de Yuki. Je veux m'accrocher à cet autre mensonge, désespérément._

_« J'aimerai que Kiyoshi-onichan soit là, murmure Ren pour briser le silence lourd qui pèse sur nous. Il devrait être à la maison avec une solution. »_

_Kiyoshi. Le garçon, maintenant devenu jeune homme, est celui qui ne désespère pas. Celui qui représente le dernier espoir pour sa famille, même si personne n'ose trop s'y attacher. Il est parti trouver un antidote, une potion, un sortilège, n'importe quoi qui pourrait sauver Rin._

_Lui aussi n'accepte pas le destin, même sans piste, sans indice. Il cherche depuis maintenant trois mois._

_Et moi, que fais-je ici, alors que je pourrais tout aussi bien trouver une solution pour Rin ? Pourquoi ai-je laissé mes espoirs moi aussi sur ce garçon obstiné et téméraire ? Parce qu'il me rappelle Inuyasha ? Parce que je n'ai pas le courage d'être loin de Rin s'il advenait qu'elle… parte sans moi ? Parce que… j'ai perdu espoir ?_

_« J'aurais aimé voir Kiysohi, dit doucement Rin, juste… »_

_Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais je devine la suite. _

_Juste une dernière fois._

_Et Ren aussi e entendu les pensées sombres de Rin._

_« Rin-neechan ! »_

_Ren se jette dans les bras accueillants et chaleureux de Rin, même maintenant, même aux portes de la mort._

_Non ! Je refuse d'y croire. Rin est maternelle envers Ren, un fait habitue. Elle est la femme la plus vivante que je connaisse. Elle ne peut pas… Un monde sans elle est inconcevable, un blasphème, une hérésie à l'ordre des choses._

_Elle étreint Ren de façon consolante, capable de rassurer et d'apaiser n'importe quelle peine. Sauf cette fois-ci. Les larmes de Ren naissent pour ne plus s'arrêter de se répandre sur l'épaule de Rin. Rin essaye de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, mais là encore, ne parvient pas à apaiser les sanglots de la jeune femme. Elle pleure, inlassablement, mais Rin est patiente. Elle sait que certaines peines doivent s'épancher complètement pour espérer un jour guérir. Elle le sait après avoir traversé de telles épreuves._

_Et après un temps infiniment long, Ren se calme un peu, reniflant encore, mais Rin ne se défait pas immédiatement de son étreinte. Elle la tient avec douceur, paraissant plus peinée pour la jeune femme que pour elle-même. Comme si… comme si contrairement à nous tous, elle avait accepté son sort._

_« Dis bien à Yuki que je l'aime, Rn-chan, dit-elle. Que j'ai foi en elle et en son courage. Kyosato est là pour elle et Yuki ne doit pas l'oublier. Il l'aidera pour leur enfant._

_- Je… je lui dirai, grande sœur. »_

_Ren resserre son étreinte, la dernière qu'elle partage avec Rin. Elles se disent adieux._

_Je veux protester, je veux leur dire que tout ceci est ridicule. Aucun mot ne s'échappe de ma bouche, aucun hurlement d'agonie que j'aimerai émettre._

_Ren se détache ensuite à regret de Rin, les larmes aux yeux. Rin sourit pour lui prouver qu'elle va bien. Pour faire partager un peu de cette force qui la caractérise si bien. Elle glisse ses doigts sous les yeux de Ren, essuyant les larmes qui menacent de couler._

_« Allez va, Ren, dit-elle. Yuki a besoin de toi pour la naissance de son enfant._

_- Rin-neechan…_

_- Tu sais que je t'aime aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Toi et Kiysohi. Vous êtes les meilleurs petit frère et petite sœur que j'aurais pu espérer avoir. »_

_Elle sourit encore, et Ren acquiesce silencieusement. Elle se lève, puis avec un dernier regard pour Rin, elle quitte la pièce et nous laisse seuls, Rin et moi._

_

* * *

_

_J'ai mal._

_J'ai tellement mal._

_Kyo me tient la main, et éponge mon front avec un linge humide, mais rien n'y fait. J'ai encore et toujours mal. La contraction ne me laisse aucun répit, enserrant mon ventre, le lacérant de poignards dans chacune des fibres de mon être._

_Et je me mets à souhaiter que maman soit là, avec moi. J'aurais eu moins mal, n'est-ce pas ? Elle m'aurait encouragée de sa voix douce et confiante, elle m'aurait permis de croire en moi._

_Si seulement elle ne mourrait pas, non loin, alors que je donnai la vie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout se passe ainsi ?_

_« Yuki, la contraction est passée ? »_

_Kyosato est désemparé, impuissant face à la peine que je n'arrive pas à surmonter. Que nous n'arrivons pas surmonter. Nous devrions être heureux pour notre enfant, nous devrions être tellement heureux… Mais Maman, Maman…_

_Shiori et Sango-bachan font toutes les deux leur possible pour me soulager, pour nous faire oublier, à moi et Kyo. Tout le monde essaye en vain d'oublier, comme Miroku-jichan, Papa, Kazuma-san et Jaken doivent le faire dehors quand Kyosato va les rejoindre pour parler un peu._

_Mais en aucun cas, nous ne pouvons oublier Maman._

_« Yuki-chan ? appelle Sango-bachan avec douceur._

_- Oui, la contraction est passée. »_

_Pour l'instant. Un répit, qui n'en est pas vraiment un, car je ressent cette autre douleur, celle du deuil, celle de ma culpabilité. Père a raison. Il avait raison depuis le début. Il aurait dû me tuer dès le départ, et ainsi… Maman…_

_« Kyo, pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas un instant ? dis-je. Cela doit être difficile pour toi de rester ici sans prendre d'air. »_

_Il ne m'a pas quitté un seul instant depuis un long moment. Pourtant je sais qu'il a besoin de répit. La nuit tombe sur nous, et le travail vient à peine de commencer. Il a besoin de repos, d'une pause dans le drame qu'est devenu notre vie._

_« Je vais bien, assure Kyosato en me serrant un peu la main._

_- Mais tu as à peine mangé, je lui rétorque._

_- Yuki-chan a raison, ajoute Shiori. Yuki aura besoin de toi lors de l'accouchement. A ce moment-là, tu devras être fort et ne pas défaillir parce que tu n'as rien dans le ventre. »_

_Kyosato rougit, et j'ai presque envie de sourire. Le pauvre, il est le seul homme face à toutes ces femmes qui le maternent. Kyosato a toujours eu du mal à supporter ce genre d'attentions sauf quand elles venaient de Maman._

_« Bien… je vais y aller, alors. »_

_Il se lève quand la porte s'ouvre doucement. C'est Ren. Elle est revenue. Elle a vu Maman._

_« Ren ? j'appelle._

_- Comment va Rin-sama ? » demande Kyo._

_Kyo appelle toujours Maman Rin-sama depuis qu'il est enfant, malgré les remontrances de celle-ci et mes moqueries. Cela m'a toujours amusé, mais pas aujourd'hui. Rien ne pourra me redonner mon insouciance d'avant._

_« Sesshomaru est avec elle, dit doucement Ren. Elle va… aussi bien que possible. Même mieux que nous tous. »_

_Ce qui ne m'étonne pas. Tout à l'heure, elle paraissait si forte, si inébranlable. Pourquoi tout doit-il se passer ainsi ? Pourquoi ? Maman devrait être avec moi, pour me soutenir, pour m'aider à accoucher son petit-fils ou sa petite-fille. Elle devrait être là pour me sourire en me tressant mes mèches blanches comme elle le fait si souvent et m'assurer que tout irait pour le mieux. Et pas mourante, chez Miroku-jichan et Sango-bachan._

_« Tu aurais pu rester plus longtemps avec elle, dis-je. Maman devrait être entourée de tous ceux qu'elle aime… »_

_Et ce serait plutôt à moi de rester seule dans mon coin, exclue de tous. Pas maman._

_Ren hoche négativement la tête._

_« Rin-neechan veut qu'on soit là avec toi. Elle veut que tu sois forte… Elle veut que tu saches combien elle t'aime… »_

_C'est tellement typique de Maman. De ce qu'elle dirait. Et cela me fait mal, me blesse, alors qu'une autre contraction vient me rappeler ma culpabilité._

_Je sens vaguement Kyosato me prendre la main, mais j'arrive à peine à me concentrer, à respirer comme Shiori me l'a enseignée, avec cette douleur venant du bas du ventre s'étend graduellement en s'intensifiant. Mon Dieu, j'ai mal ! J'ai mal au point de crier, je crois, et je sais que rien ne peut changer cette douleur._

_« Yuki-chan ! appelle une voix féminine._

_- Yuki ! Ecoute-moi ! appelle la voix plus profonde de Kyo. Yuki, regarde-moi, je t'en prie ! »_

_Et je ne peux qu'obéir. Ses yeux sombres si vifs, si riches, plongent dans les miens. Kyosato. Il est là. Il est là pour moi._

_« Regarde-moi, Yuki, et respire avec moi. Lentement, doucement… »_

_Je l'écoute, et respire avec lui, comme il me le montre. Je me raccroche à son calme, à sa force. Je me raccroche à lui, puisqu'il est ce qui compte le plus pour moi, parce que plus que n'importe qui, il partage mes joies, mes peines. Ma culpabilité._

_La douleur passe, la tension de mon ventre s'estompe. Et je crois sentir l'enfant se mouvoir en moi. Et je le maudis. Je maudis ce que j'ai chéri pendant les six premiers mois de ma grossesse. Depuis que je sais que la vie de cet enfant tue Maman._

_Père avait raison depuis le début, je me répète sans cesse. Il aurait mieux fallu que je meure à ma naissance. Alors… parfois, je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne m'a jamais aimé._

_Il est dévoué à Maman, plus que quiconque, et cela je sais que c'est normal. Maman est la seule personne qu'il n'a jamais aimée et qu'il n'aimera jamais._

_Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour m'en rendre compte, et pour m'apercevoir que je n'étais qu'une gêne pour lui. Qu'il ne m'a jamais aimée, moi, sa propre et unique fille. Lorsque j'étais petite, je croyais être importante pour lui, comme je l'étais pour Maman. J'ai vécu les huit premières années de ma vie dans l'innocence, dans ce mensonge que mon esprit d'enfant avait construit._

_Cependant, je n'ai jamais perdu un père. J'en avais déjà un, qui avait tout d'idéal, contrairement à Père. La seule différence est que Papa n'a jamais partagé sa vie avec Maman, même s'il l'a toujours aimée. Kohaku n'est pas mon père de sang, et pourtant, il a été plus que le mien qui restera toujours un étranger pour moi. Un ennemi parfois. Et rien ne changera cela. _

_Plus jamais.

* * *

_

Yuki courait en riant jusqu'en haut de la falaise qui surplombait le village. Elle riait parce qu'elle savait que les autres enfants ne la rattraperaient jamais. Elle avait toujours été plus rapide que les autres. Seuls Père, Shippo, AhUn, et Kirara étaient plus rapides qu'elle.

Yuki savait qu'elle avait d'autres différences avec les autres enfants du village, puisqu'elle était une hanyo, et le plus souvent c'était à son avantage. Yuki en était fière, elle aimait être plus forte que les autres, même si maman disait qu'il fallait garder un peu d'humilité. Maman avait expliqué ce que le mot humilité signifiait, mais Yuki n'avait pas retenue la définition. Père avait dit que l'humilité était inutile alors Yuki ne voyait pas pourquoi elle penserait autrement.

Maman et Père s'étaient un peu disputés ensuite, Maman entrant dans un grand discours qu'écouta silencieusement Père. Ils se disputaient rarement, et de façon totalement différente que Miroku-jichan et Sango-bachan. Eux, ils étaient certainement plus bruyants que ses parents, plus violents aussi, vu le nombre de fois où Sango-bachan frappait Miroku-jichan. Mais Maman disait qu'ils s'aimaient quand même.

Yuki ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'était l'amour, même si Maman le lui avait expliqué. Mais elle espérait qu'un jour, elle serait capable de ressentir la même chose que Maman, qui aimait Père, ce qui la rendait si heureuse.

« Yuki-chan ! »

Yuki regarda derrière elle. Kyo-chan arrivait à sa hauteur. Kyosato était son meilleur, meilleur ami, même s'il avait quatre ans de plus qu'elle. Il jouait toujours avec elle, et elle adorait quand ils étaient ensemble. Parfois ils se disputaient, mais c'était aussi rare qu'avec Maman et Père. Yuki se disait que si un jour, elle devait tomber amoureuse comme Maman, ce serait de Kyosato.

« Kyo-chan ! Tu viens, je suis arrivée depuis longtemps ! »

Kyo arrivait suivi péniblement derrière par les autres enfants du village qui jouaient avec eux. Elle avait encore gagné la course ! Cela devenait vraiment trop facile pour elle !

« Tu gagnes toujours Yuki-chan, dit Kyo-chan. On devrait trouver un jeu où tu perds.

- Je gagnerai quand même, Kyo-chan ! Je suis imbattable comme Maman et Père ou même Kohaku ! »

Yuki adorait Kohaku. Vraiment. Il était gentil avec elle, il riait facilement avec elle. Shippo était gentil avec elle aussi, et la faisait toujours rire, mais Yuki préférait Kohaku par-dessus tout. Parfois, elle avait même l'impression qu'elle l'aimait plus que Père.

Les autres enfants arrivèrent à la traîne et essoufflés. L'un d'eux, fils du chef du village, Kisume, fit la grimace. Shippo avait une fois raconté que son père, Ozakaru, avait demandé la main de Maman. Heureusement, elle avait refusé.

« C'est pas juste, dit-il, tu gagnes toujours.

- Moi je trouve ça tout à fait normal, lui répliqua Yuki. Je suis la plus forte, donc je gagne.

- Yuki-chan, dit doucement Kyosato, je crois que tu en dis trop.

- Mais c'est vrai !

- Feh, t'es qu'une sale hanyo, de toute façon, déclara Kisume avec venin. Mon père le dit toujours, si ta mère n'était pas Rin-sama, tu serais qu'une larve au village.

- Tais-toi, Kisume ! » menaça Kyosato.

Néanmoins, Yuki ne dit rien. Elle avait été blessée par les paroles de Kisume, par sa haine et son mépris. Comme si être hanyo voulait dire qu'elle était inférieure. Mais ce n'était pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Père et Maman étaient les plus forts de tous. Elle n'était pas…

« Je dis ce que je pense ! s'écria Kisume. Les humains et les yokai n'ont rien à faire ensemble ! Les yokai sont des bêtes assoiffées de sang ! Ils tuent les enfants juste parce que ça les amuse !

- Ce n'est pas…, commença Yuki.

- Bien sûr que si ! Et toi tu es comme ton père, tu es une sale hanyo ! Ton père a jeté un sort sur Rin-sama et l'a violée ! Et si ce n'est pas le cas, elle est juste une catin, comme l'a dit ma mère ! »

Kyosato donna un coup de poing en plein dans l'œil de Kisume. Et à partir de là, tout se déchaîna à l'intérieur de Kisume qui pourtant était plus vieux que Kyosato, plus grand aussi. Il riposta. D'autres enfants entrèrent dans la bataille, tandis que d'autres encourageaient Kyo-chan ou Kisume selon. Surtout Kisume en fait. Yuki s'avança alors pour aider Kyosato, frappant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, sans faire de distinction.

Mais contrairement à ses parents, Yuki ne savait pas se battre. Elle comptait seulement sur ses capacités de hanyo pour garder l'avantage. Elle pouvait aider Kyosato, elle en était capable. Elle ne les laisserait pas lui faire du mal.

« Kyosato ! »

Elle essayait de le rejoindre, malgré un coup de poing qu'elle avait reçu en plein ventre, car Kisume le tenait fermement par les épaules, en le guidant lentement vers le bord de la falaise. Elle se dépêcha de l'atteindre, mais quelqu'un tendit une jambe et elle trébucha. Vers le vide de la falaise.

« Yuki-chan ! »

Kyosato l'appelait, mais c'était trop tard. Elle le vit seulement plonger lui aussi dans le vide, vers elle, vers le sol, avant de fermer les yeux pour ne pas percevoir le paysage défiler à toute vitesse. Pour ne pas sentir le vent la frapper sans aucune douceur vers la mort. Pour ne pas entendre son cœur s'accélérer à une vitesse folle.

« YUKI ! »

_Maman…_

Yuki ouvrit les yeux brusquement entre-apercevant au loin la petite forme de sa mère l'appeler d'un cri déchirant, Kohaku à côté d'elle. Et elle vit aussi son dernier espoir, une lueur bleue volant droit vers elle pour la rattraper. _Père_.

Elle fut entourée par la lumière bleutée, presque apaisante si elle ne semblait pas si distante et froide. Puis la lumière se matérialisa en quelque chose de solide, en son père. Il la regardait sans émotion, sans chaleur, malgré la couleur dorée de ses iris.

« Père… »

Il détourna son regard vers le sol. Yuki vit alors sa mère récupérer Kyosato dans ses bras grâce à ses pouvoirs.

« Tu devrais être plus prudente, dit soudain Père. Rin serait bouleversée s'il venait à t'arriver quelque chose. »

Et Yuki fut blessée par les paroles de son père. Plus qu'elle ne l'avait été par les insultes de Kisume. Car pour la première fois de sa vie, elle réalisa que son père ne l'aimait pas. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il serait triste s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il n'avait mentionnée que Maman. C'était comme si… comme si pour sa part, il s'en moquait.

Il se posa et Maman remit Kyosato, indemne, au sol pour courir les rejoindre, les larmes aux yeux.

« Yuki ! »

Maman la prit dans ses bras en sanglotant et en la serrant fort contre elle.

« Yuki-chan ! J'ai eu si peur ! »

Yuki rendit l'embrassade de sa mère, la serrant tout aussi fort. Elle sentit une vague d'énergie de sa mère, à la fois douce et désagréable, mais qui guérit rapidement les coups qu'elle avait pris. Et Yuki se mit à pleurer. Elle pleura pour libérer la peur qu'elle avait connue lorsqu'elle croyait qu'elle allait mourir. Et elle pleura surtout à cause de Père. Qui ne l'aimait pas. Qui ne l'avait peut-être jamais aimée.

« Kyosato, Yuki, demanda Kohaku une fois qu'elle et Maman furent calmées, que s'est-il passé ? »

Yuki passa sa main sur ses yeux pour essuyer ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ce qui s'était passé, pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Maman la posa par terre, puis s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

« Yuki-chan ? » demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Yuki secoua la tête négativement.

« Yuki, s'il te plait ? » insista Kohaku.

Yuki jeta un coup d'œil sur Père et le regretta immédiatement. Il la fixait avec sévérité. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi ne l'aimait-il pas ?

« C'est Kisume et les autres, dit subitement Kyosato.

- Kyo-chan ! s'écria Yuki.

- Non ! Rin-sama a le droit de savoir ! Sinon, ils recommenceront à t'insulter ! Et à insulter Rin-sama !

- Quel est celui qui a insulté Rin ? demanda froidement Chichiue. Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

Et là encore, Yuki le remarqua. Père ne parlait que de Maman.

« Il a dit que Yuki était une sale hanyo, répondit fermement Kyosato. Kisume, il a dit que son père disait que Rin-sama avait été ensorcelée par Sesshomaru-sama… ou violée… Et que si ce n'était pas le cas… c'était en fait parce Rin-sama, tu… étais, tu étais une catin… »

Yuki ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que Kisume avait voulu dire, et pourquoi Kyo-chan semblait si mal à l'aise. Mais elle savait que c'était vraiment insultant. Maman avait pâli, et Père gronda audiblement. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait si en colère, si furieux. Comme s'il s'apprêtait à tuer.

Elle eut peur pour la personne qui allait mourir.

Père fit demi-tour en direction du village, mais Maman se leva d'un bond.

« Sesshomaru, non ! »

Chichiue s'arrêta et les regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« Ils méritent tous la mort, Rin.

- Ce ne sont que des enfants, ils ne savent pas…

- Rin, dit doucement Kohaku, Kisume va bientôt avoir quatorze ans. Il sait ce qu'il dit, il comprend ses paroles.

- Kohaku, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es d'accord avec Sesshomaru ? Tu ne vas les exécuter quand même !

- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais toi et Sesshomaru devriez aller leur parler avec Yuki. Ozakaru a besoin d'avoir les idées en place.

- Si je les vois, je les tuerai, » annonça implacablement Père.

Il était sérieux. Yuki le voyait bien. Son père était un tueur, même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu à l'œuvre. Maman ne l'avait jamais autorisée à venir quand elle ou Père devaient affronter un yokai. Elle était obligée de rester avec Jaken et AhUn.

« Sesshomaru, dit Maman, ils…

- Ils t'ont insultée, Rin, humain ou pas, je ne le permettrai pas.

- Ils sont humains, c'est donc à moi de m'en charger, riposta Maman. Si tu souhaites leur parler, tu es libre de venir, Sesshomaru. Si c'est pour les tuer, j'irai seule avec Yuki. »

Père et Maman se fixèrent dans les yeux assez longtemps, l'un défiant l'autre de le détourner de sa volonté. Mais au final, ce fut Père qui céda. Il prit la direction de la forêt.

« Comme tu veux, » dit-il sans un autre regard.

Maman soupira, de soulagement ou de déception, Yuki n'aurait su dire.

« Rin, ça ira ? » demanda Kohaku.

Maman sourit faiblement.

« Oui, c'est encore une autre dispute entre Sesshomaru et moi. Nous en avons traversé tellement, nous réussirons à dépasser celle-ci.

- Si tu le dis, déclara Kohaku avec prudence. Tu veux que je t'accompagne pour voir Ozakaru ? Avec mon influence et la tienne, on réussira peut-être à mettre un peu de bon sens dans la tête de cet imbécile.

- Je veux bien. Merci Kohaku, mais avant… »

Maman vint à nouveau s'agenouiller devant Yuki, son expression déterminée et sérieuse.

« Yuki-chan, quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'on puisse te dire, ne te laisse jamais insulter parce que tu es une hanyo.

- Ils… ils étaient méchants, confia enfin Yuki. Pourquoi ? Je ne leur ai rien fait, Maman…

- Ils te redoutent. Ils craignent ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas.

- Redouter ? répéta Yuki.

- Oui. Tu es une hanyo, la preuve vivante qu'un yokai et une humaine peuvent cohabiter malgré leurs différences. Quelque chose qui les effraie et leur semble impossible. Tu es la preuve qu'un taiyokai et une miko peuvent s'aimer. »

_S'aimer_. Maman et Père s'aimaient tellement. Plus que tout. Rien ne pourrait détruire cela. Et Yuki en était quelque part exclue, elle s'en rendait bien compte maintenant. Elle comprenait que Père était un étranger pour elle.

Elle renifla pour retenir ses larmes, mais elles coulèrent d'elles-mêmes. Maman la serra contre elle, et Yuki pleura en se raccrochant à elle. Maman, elle, était toujours là pour elle.

« Tout ira bien, Yuki-chan, je te le promets, » rassura-t-elle.

Mais comment Yuki pouvait lui dire ? Comment pouvait-elle exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait ? Cette absence de père qu'elle venait à présent de réaliser entièrement.

Yuki se dégagea. Kyosato était toujours là, son visage peiné veillant sur elle. Et puis il y avait Kohaku. Il lui prit la main en souriant, et aussi simplement que cela, elle se sentit immédiatement rassurée.

« On y va ? » demanda-t-il.

Yuki acquiesça et Maman lui prit l'autre main et entoura son bras libre autour des épaules de Kyosato.

Entourée de Maman et de Kohaku, Yuki se sentit bientôt plus forte, comme rassurée d'être auprès de sa famille. Comme si Kohaku était véritablement son père. Elle savait que c'était faux, bien sûr, elle sentait qu'elle partageait le même sang que Père. Mais… Kohaku avait toujours été là pour elle, comme Maman. Si elle pouvait choisir, Yuki choisirait Kohaku comme père. Et personne d'autre.

La visite chez les parents de Kisume fut une épreuve pour Yuki. Elle faisait un effort colossal pour se tenir droite et fière comme Kohaku et Maman, alors que Kyosato attendait dehors. Maman parla sans ciller jusqu'à obtenir des excuses des parents de Kisume et de Kisume lui-même. Ils n'avaient pas eu longtemps à attendre en fait. L'autorité de Kohaku et de Maman au village n'était pas usurpée.

Leurs excuses génèrent Yuki, quelque part, mais elle se força à se montrer aussi impassible que Kohaku et Maman tout le long.

Quand ils sortirent de la maison, Yuki soupira de soulagement ce que ne manqua pas d'apercevoir Kyosato.

« Alors ça s'est bien passé ? »

Yuki allait répondre par l'affirmative, mais le regard échangé entre Kohaku et Maman la rendit perplexe.

« Maman ?

- On ne peut pas changer les mentalités, dit doucement Kohaku à la place d'Maman. On peut tout de même essayer, sans cesser d'espérer.

- Au moins, ils garderont leurs insultes pour eux, ajouta Maman avec un certain regret. Mais surtout, plus jamais un incident comme celui-ci ne se reproduira. »

Kyosato vint à côté de Yuki et lui prit la main qu'il serra une fois. Elle lui sourit, certaine que lui aussi serait là pour elle. Elle n'était pas seule et se força à s'en convaincre en prenant la main de Kohaku aussi. Pour se rassurer, pour ne pas avoir peur. Pour ne pas pleurer.

Le soir, elle resta longuement silencieuse au dîner. Elle n'aurait pas dû, pas avec l'ambiance de fête qui régnait à la maison depuis quelques temps.

Tout venait de Ren-neesan qui était d'humeur si enjouée depuis qu'elle s'était fiancée avec un jeune homme du village voisin, Higurashi Sato, que c'en était communicatif.

Elle parlait tous les soirs de son mariage avec Sango-bachan, Shiori-san et Maman au point d'exaspérer parfois Kiyoshi-niisan, Shippo et Miroku-jichan. Yuki participait à la conversation le plus souvent, mais pas ce soir là. Elle repensait encore aux évènements de la journée, et surtout à Père, qui était absent avec Jaken comme souvent lorsqu'ils étaient au village.

Père restait en effet rarement auprès d'autres personnes qui n'étaient pas Maman. Il n'était pas vraiment sociable, et Maman comme Yuki l'acceptaient. _On ne peut changer les mentalités_, avait dit Kohaku. Pour Père aussi, cette phrase était vraie.

Elle sortit alors trouvant un prétexte quelconque pour échapper au regard inquisiteur de Maman qui semblait voir à travers elle. Elle s'assit devant la maison et se mit à ressasser tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait de Père. Elle voulait savoir lequel aurait pu expliquer sa froide indifférence envers elle. Mais elle n'en trouva aucun. Père avait toujours était distant avec elle.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester trop longtemps dehors, Yuki. Tu pourrais attraper froid. »

Yuki se retourna et fit face à Kohaku. Il s'assit à côté d'elle après lui avoir déposé un châle sur ses épaules.

« Merci, murmura-t-elle.

- Ta mère et moi nous inquiétons. Tu ne devrais plus t'en faire, les enfants du village te laisseront tranquille à présent.

- Ce n'est pas ça, hésita-t-elle, c'est… »

Elle ne continua pas. Pourtant le regard de Kohaku l'invitait sans la forcer à se confier.

« Père, » finit-elle par souffler.

Il parut surpris et Yuki s'expliqua.

« Il… il ne m'aime pas, pas vrai ? »

Kohaku la fixa avec prudence, comme s'il hésitait à son tour de parler.

« Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

- Tout à l'heure… quand Père m'a sauvée, il a dit que je devrais être plus prudente parce que je ferai mal à Maman…. Mais lui, c'est comme s'il s'en fichait de moi.

- Sesshomaru est quelqu'un qui masque aisément ce qu'il ressent ou pense…

- Mais il ne m'aime pas, j'en suis sûre. Dis-moi le contraire si c'est vrai et je te croirai. »

S'il avait hésité auparavant, Yuki savait qu'elle l'avait mis dans une plus mauvaise position encore. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne lui mentirait pas.

« Kohaku ?

- Ton père s'est toujours caché derrière des circonstances qui ont été difficiles pour lui et qu'il n'a jamais su surmonter. Malgré les efforts de Rin.

- C'est donc de ma faute ? demanda Yuki d'une petite voix.

- Non, Yuki-chan, bien sûr que non. C'est de la faute à Sesshomaru seulement, et peut-être à l'ironie du destin.

- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne m'aime pas ? »

Kohaku prit son temps pour répondre.

« Rin ne t'a jamais raconté les circonstances de ta naissance ?

- Non… j'avais demandé à Maman une fois comment j'étais née. Mais… Père n'avait pas l'air content… alors…

- Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu en parles avec ta mère, Yuki-chan. Elle saurait mieux te raconter ce qui s'est passé…

- Non, Kohaku, s'écria Yuki en posant sa main sur son bras pour le retenir. S'il te plait. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais en parler avec Maman. Elle… elle serait si triste. Et Kohaku… je veux parler avec toi… parce que tu es comme un papa pour moi. »

Même s'il faisait sombre, Yuki vit nettement le visage de Kohaku s'adoucir.

« Bien, je vais te raconter, annonça-t-il. Mais par où commencer ? Car Yuki-chan, tu n'es pas née de façon heureuse. Il y a huit ans, Rin, enceinte de huit mois et Sesshomaru voyageaient ensemble comme à leur habitude déjà à cette époque. Mais ils furent attaqués par des humains qui en voulaient à Rin personnellement. L'un des hommes qui menaient l'attaque était Kazuma-san.

- Kazuma-san ? Mais il n'aurait jamais voulu du mal à Maman.

- Tu as raison. Il était là parce qu'il suivait les ordres de son seigneur. Et malheureusement, en ce jour, Rin fut gravement blessée d'une flèche dans le dos qui précipita le travail, ta naissance donc, avant la date prévue. Sesshomaru l'amena rapidement ici. Il était paniqué. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi.

- Il avait peur pour Maman… Comme en hiver où elle tombe malade même si elle sourit ?

- C'était pire, car cette fois-ci, Rin ne pouvait plus sourire pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien de grave. »

Yuki déglutit. Elle avait peur d'entendre la suite. Même si elle avait voulu tant savoir, elle avait peur.

« Maman allait si mal ?

- Elle souffrait oui, autant des contractions que de sa blessure, je crois. Mais surtout… Yuki-chan, quand tu es née, ta mère est morte.

- Co… comment ? »

Elle avait mal, comme si elle avait reçu un coup violent au ventre.

« Ton père a bien sûr réussi à la ressusciter grâce au Tenseïga. Mais cela n'efface pas les faits pour Sesshomaru qui continue de vivre avec la cicatrice de ses souvenirs.

- Il croit que c'est de ma faute ? »

Yuki ne voulait pas le dire. Elle ne voulait pas s'entendre dire cela, parce que c'était ce qu'elle comprenait elle-même. Elle était coupable d'avoir tuée Maman.

« Au fond de lui, je ne pense pas, Yuki-chan. Et ce n'est _pas_ de ta faute. Mais je crois qu'il n'a pas su dissocier la mort de Rin à ta naissance. Et je crois… que c'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour occulter sa propre culpabilité. »

Yuki ne comprenait pas tout ce que Kohaku lui racontait, même si elle faisait des efforts pour être attentive.

« Et je sais ce qu'il a ressenti à ce moment-là, Yuki-chan, continua-t-il. Réellement, car lorsque Shippo nous avait annoncé que Rin était morte, ce fut… très difficile pour moi. Une partie de mon monde s'effondrait. Même… tout mon monde. Je t'en voulais… immensément. »

Yuki déglutit pour faire descendre la grosse boule qui lui étreignait la gorge. Et les larmes humidifiaient ses yeux n'aidaient en rien. C'était déjà bien difficile que Père ne l'aimait pas, mais maintenant Kohaku…

Comme s'il avait senti sa détresse, il entoura ses épaules de son bras. Et Yuki rendit faiblement l'étreinte de Kohaku, commençant à se sentir à nouveau rassurée. Ses larmes au moins ne tombèrent pas.

« Puis Sango t'a emmenée dans la salle commune et je t'ai prise dans mes bras. Tu étais bien la plus merveilleuse petite fille qui existait, tu sais. Il m'était impossible de ne pas t'aimer. »

Le cœur de Yuki battit un peu plus fort de joie et de reconnaissance pour Kohaku. Elle serra ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Merci, Kohaku ! »

Il lui rendit doucement son étreinte. Elle était bien avec Kohaku, aussi bien que s'il avait été son véritable père. Si seulement Maman et lui s'aimaient… Yuki savait qu'ils étaient amis, mais… Kohaku semblait si attaché à Maman, attirant parfois un regard furieux de Père. Il semblait à Yuki que Père n'appréciait pas beaucoup Kohaku.

« Kohaku… Tu aimes beaucoup Maman, pas vrai ? »

Elle le se sentit se raidir subitement.

« Rin est ma meilleure amie. Mais aussi la femme qui m'est la plus chère…

- Moi j'aimerai bien que tu te maries avec Maman… comme ça, tu serais mon Papa ! »

Kohaku la regarda tristement.

« Yuki-chan, tes parents s'aiment. Désespérément, complètement. Rien n'a pu changer cela et ne pourra le changer, pas même mes sentiments pour ta mère. Tu dois comprendre que Rin et Sesshomaru ont traversé de nombreuses épreuves avant de pouvoir s'aimer. Ils ont franchi de nombreuses barrières pour y parvenir, rendant alors leur amour plus précieux, plus fort. Rin ne saurait être pleinement heureuse sans Sesshomaru. C'est un fait auquel j'ai dû me résoudre, il y a bien longtemps.

- Oh. »

Bien sûr, Yuki connaissait toutes les aventures de Maman avant sa naissance. Elle était devenue la gardienne du Shikon no Tama à l'âge de dix ans, après avoir été recueillie pendant deux ans par Père. Il l'avait laissée auprès de la miko Kikyo qui l'avait formée et préparée à affronter leur ennemi à tous, un puissant hanyo du nom de Naraku.

Yuki avait entendu des milliers de fois cette histoire, parfois racontée par Shippo, parfois par Kohaku, parfois par Maman même. C'était une histoire parfois joyeuse, parfois triste, mais qui ne la lassait pas. Et peut-être qu'un jour elle la connaîtrait en entier, avec ses détails que Maman et les autres refusaient de raconter parce qu'ils étaient trop sombres pour être dits. Pourtant, c'était cette histoire qui avait amené Père et Maman ensemble.

« Mais tu sais, dit doucement Kohaku, je te donnerai tout l'amour qu'aurait dû te donner Sesshomaru. Comme je l'ai fait dès le jour de ta naissance et continuerai par la suite. »

Yuki savait qu'il disait vrai. Qu'il serait là pour elle à la place de son père.

Elle serra un peu plus, heureuse pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle.

C'était devenu un peu leur secret à tous les deux, ce lien entre père et fille que rien ne briserait. Des secrets parmi tant d'autres, comme le miroir brisé que gardait tristement Kohaku dans sa chambre mais qu'il n'avait jamais expliqué à Yuki ou bien le Shikon no Tama enfermé dans le cœur de Maman. Mais comme tous ses secrets, le leur était infiniment précieux.

* * *

Déjà, désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à mettre la suite. Depuis la Japan Expo, je fais que du boulot-métro-dodo.

**Cynthia**: Oui, c'était le chapitre de répit dans cette histoire. Il en faut bien un pour souffler un minimum.

**Seveya**: Je dois t'annoncer que c'est bien le seul chapitre tout doux comme ça... Désolée. Il y a quelque passage dans le même genre, mais heu... pas plus. Je comprends la fatigue post-JE... j'avais enchaîné une journée de travail le lundi, je te raconte pas le lever à 5h du mat' ^^" Je suis souvent sur les conv' sur Paris, si ça peut t'aider pour une prochaine. ^^

**Arwen**: Vi, j'ai lu quelques fics aussi où Sesshomaru fonctionne principalement par instinct. Ca peut rendre parfois, je dis pas. C'est quand il est franchement sadique, que j'ai tendance à passer ma route (et lorsqu'il est avec Kagome... quand bien même c'est populaire). L'influence de Tolkien... en fait, ce n'est pas tant le couple Arwen/Aragorn. Je veux dire, c'est une histoire qu'on ne retrouve quer dans les annexes, et qui parait vraiment subsidiaire. Et qui n'est touchante, qu'après. C'était plutôt son univers, qui m'a fait intéresser plus à la fantasy qu'à la littérature classique. J'étais une grande fan d'Eowyn d'ailleurs et de son couple avec Faramir, bien plus que Arwen/Aragorn. Mais oui, le questionnement autour de l'immortelle et du mortel et vite apparut dans mon réflexion (si je puis dire) sur Inuyasha, et donc la relation Sesshomaru/Rin. Surtout grâce à l'épisode 162, certes un HS, mais ouais quoi... quel HS! La fangirl qui était en moi a fait quelques squee par ci et versé quelques larmes par là. Mais pour cette fic là... nope, Sesshomaru n'est pas Arwen. Il finit différemment. Et l'enfant de Yuki n'est pas la réincarnation de Rin non plus, il porte juste le Shikon no Tama à sa place. (Je sais que j'ai sous-entendu de l'incest entre Inuyasha et Kagome puisqu'elle est la je ne sais combien arrière petite-fille de Sesshomaru, mais quand même...)

Saori, c'est très joli, inspiration de Saint Seiya, non? ^^

**Tarentule**: T'inquiète pour les fautes d'ortho. Je veux dire, je me relis, et je trouve malgré tout après relacture, d'autres fautes d'orthographe. Triste, non? Tu voulais revoir les enfants de Miroku et Sango, tu as Ren! Kiyoshi, on le revoit plus tard. C'est quand même beau la synchronisation.

**Cassegrain-MIB**: Vi, comme tu dis, les choses auraient pu être différentes. Même si je ne vois pas Sesshomaru devenir affectueux non plus, je pense. La fin arrive prochainement, c'est certain, donc sera-t-elle ou pas prévisible...


	8. Chapitre 8: Notre Deuil

**-Chapitre 8-**

**Notre Deuil**

_Je suis seul avec Rin dans un silence habituel, mais pour une fois inconfortable. C'est une occurrence rare entre Rin et moi, mais après tout la situation qu'elle et moi vivons actuellement est nouvelle, indésirée._

_« J'espère que tout se passe bien pour Yuki, » murmure encore Rin pour combler le silence._

_Je me tais, n'ayant rien à répondre à Rin sur le sujet. Rien qui puisse la satisfaire sans lui mentir. Mais elle ne semble pas vouloir comprendre mon silence._

_« Sesshomaru ? Et toi ? Tu n'es pas inquiet pour Yuki-chan ?_

_- Non._

_- Mais Sesshomaru…_

_- Elle pourrait mourir avec l'enfant qu'elle porte, cela m'indifférerait. »_

_Rin agrippe plus fortement la couverture entre ses doigts et regarde fixement ses poings dont les phalanges blanchissent. Mais je n'ignore pas que la conversation n'est pas achevée. Nous n'avons jamais trouvé une solution, une entente sur ce point._

_Même aujourd'hui, nous n'arriverons pas à résoudre ce problème._

_« Elle est ta fille, dit Rin sans me regarder._

_- Je ne l'ignore pas._

_- Ton seul enfant, notre enfant…_

_- Je sais._

_- Alors pourquoi ? demande-t-elle en levant son visage sur moi. Pourquoi ne lui as-tu jamais pardonné un crime qu'elle n'a pas commis quoique tu en dises ?_

_- Parce qu'elle t'as tuée et te tue à nouveau._

_- Tu sais bien que c'est faux !_

_- Je pense que c'est effectivement vrai._

_- Sesshomaru ! »_

_Elle inspire profondément avant de reprendre son calme et la parole._

_« Si nous avions eu un autre enfant, peut-être…_

_- Il t'aurait tuée aussi._

_- Peut-être pas !_

_- Sans doute que si._

_- Mais l'aurais-tu aimé, Sesshomaru ?_

_- Il t'aurait tuée. Je n'aurais fait que le haïr._

_- J'aurais voulu avoir un autre enfant._

_- Il t'aurait tuée._

_- J'aurais voulu avoir un autre enfant, » répète-t-elle les larmes aux yeux._

_J'hésite. Cette conversation aussi, est souvent revenue entre Rin et moi. Et pour la première fois, je réponds autrement que par la négative, pour tous ces problèmes sur lesquels nous nous sommes opposés, déchirés parfois même._

_« J'aurais aimé… qu'il en fut autrement… »_

_

* * *

_

« Rouge Jaken!

- Vert Jaken!

- Jaune Jaken!

- Bleu Jaken!

- Vieux Jaken!

- Yuki! s'exclama Rin en riant. Ce n'est pas du jeu ! On associe Jaken à une couleur !

- Mais il est vieux, Jaken, pas vrai, maman !

- Aaaargh, trépigna le dit yokai. Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi !

- Mais on ne se moque pas, dirent Yuki et Rin ensemble.

- Et ne mentez pas ! Rin je te connais depuis vingt-quatre ans, je te signale ! Et toi Yuki, depuis ta naissance. J'aidais ta mère à changer tes couches quand tu les souillais !

- Jaaken, bouda Yuki, ce n'est pas très gentil de me rappeler ce temps-là.

- Mais c'est la vérité, petite peste !

- Jaken, tais-toi, Yuki est déjà bien plus grande que toi, dit Rin avec une sévérité moqueuse.

- Certainement pas ! s'écria Jaken. Mais Yuki agit avec la même insolence que toi quand tu étais petite, ça c'est certain ! Elle est bien ta fille, tiens !

- Jaken, » coupa sèchement Sesshomaru.

Il intervenait rarement dans les disputes entre Rin, Yuki et Jaken. Les seules fois où il s'interposait étaient quand Jaken était sur le point d'insulter Rin. Même si le petit yokai ne le pensait pas réellement.

Jaken se ratatina comprenant qu'il avait outrepassé ses limites. Mais il ne resta pas longtemps prostré en signe de soumission. Yuki relançait déjà Jaken dans une de leurs interminables disputes.

Sesshomaru ne s'intéressa plus à ce que disaient Jaken et Yuki trottant derrière. Il continua sa marche aux côtés de Rin montée sur AhUn. Il était simplement content que le jeu entre Yuki et Rin se fût achevé. Cela lui épargnait une migraine, mais surtout il accaparait à présent l'attention de Rin.

« Parfois, tu peux être d'un rabat-joie, Sesshomaru, dit-elle en souriant. Tu sais bien que Jaken ne pense pas avant de parler.

- Il devrait. Cela lui éviterait sa maltraitance quotidienne.

- Oh _vraiment_ rabat-joie, » sourit-elle.

Il lui rendit presque son sourire devant l'affection de son ton qui contrastait avec ses paroles. Rin pouvait être si contradictoire parfois.

Soudain, Sesshomaru la vit pâlir, ses yeux écarquillés dans le vague. Et il entendit le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer. Il arrêta AhUn, inquiet, non effrayé de la voir si troublée. Non, pas troublée… mais bien terrifiée.

« Rin ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, et Sesshomaru posa sa main sur son genou, espérant que ce contact la ramènerait à la réalité.

« Maman ? Ca ne va pas ? » demanda Yuki qui s'était arrêtée avec Jaken.

Leurs appels atteignirent enfin Rin, dont le regard effrayé et douloureux croisa celui de Sesshomaru.

« Shippo-kun… Je ne le sens plus. »

_Ce qui signifie qu'il serait…_

« Il faut retourner au village, Sesshomaru. S'il te plait ! »

Il acquiesça et tendit son bras à Rin pour qu'elle s'accrochât à lui. Si ses suppositions étaient fondées, il voulait soutenir Rin, mieux la protéger de la peur qui l'accablait.

« Jaken, Yuki, dit-il froidement alors que Rin se tenait désespérément à lui, montez sur AhUn. Nous irons vite. »

Ils s'envolèrent, parcourant le ciel aussi vite qu'AhUn et lui le pouvaient. Rin le tenait étroitement, son front posé au creux de sa gorge. Sesshomaru resserra leur étreinte à plusieurs reprises. Quand il sentit les larmes de Rin glisser contre sa peau.

Ils atteignirent le village après un temps insupportablement long, même s'ils avaient volé plus hâtivement que jamais. Ils se posèrent devant la hutte de la hanyo Shiori et du kitsune Shippo.

Les habitants du village étaient assemblés fébrilement autour de la maison. Sesshomaru les connaissait à peine, puisqu'il ne s'était jamais réellement intéressé à eux. Sauf lorsqu'ils côtoyaient de trop près Rin.

« Rin-sama ! certains appelèrent à leur arrivée.

- Rin-sama, vite ! »

Rin descendit de mon bras et se dirigea sans un mot dans la hutte. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement avant qu'elle ne l'atteignît. L'humain Kohaku était là, les larmes aux yeux.

« Rin ! Tu es enfin là ! »

Il traversa la foule et jeta ses bras autour du cou de Rin. Elle passa les siens autour de la taille de son ami. Sesshomaru dut réprimer son envie de gronder.

« Je n'ai rien pu faire, murmura l'humain contre l'épaule de Rin. Je n'ai rien pu faire quand ce yokai l'a attaqué dans le dos… Shippo est mort sur le coup… et je n'ai rien pu faire… »

Rin desserra son étreinte de l'humain qui pourtant laissa sa tête contre elle. Sesshomaru aurait sans doute effectivement grondé si le regard douloureux de Rin n'avait pas croisé le sien.

« Sesshomaru… s'il te plait… »

Il comprit. Elle voulait qu'il ressuscitât le kitsune grâce au Tenseiga. Et il acquiesça car plus que tout autre chose, il détestait la voir triste. Il se dirigea donc vers la hutte suivit par l'humain et Rin.

« Jaken reste avec Yuki dehors, ordonna Rin doucement.

- Mais Maman, si Shippo…

- Yuki, s'il te plait, ne discute pas. »

Rin soutenait toujours Kohaku quand Sesshomaru entra dans la hutte. Il fut d'abord frappé par l'odeur de sang qui imprégnait toute la pièce. Puis celle de mort, latente, mais présente indéniablement. Et il les vit tous, la taijiya et le moine, accompagnés de leurs enfants Ren et Kiyoshi. La hanyo Shiori qui pleurait sur le corps pâle et sans vie du kitsune. Sesshomaru entendit Rin derrière lui retenir sa respiration sous le choc.

Dans la poitrine du kitsune, là où aurait dû se trouvait son cœur, ne restait plus qu'un trou ensanglanté. Le yokai avait choisi le meilleur endroit pour transpercer le kitsune. Il ne lui avait laissé aucune chance.

« Sesshomaru, dit le moine en le voyant entrer, vous allez… »

Il ne continua pas, comme s'il ne voulait pas se raccrocher à cet infime espoir. Contrairement à la hanyo qui releva la tête, cherchant à prendre n'importe quelle possibilité qui lui était offerte pour ne pas désespérer ou sombrer dans la folie.

« Je vous en prie, Sesshomaru, supplia-t-elle. Ramenez-nous Shippo. Ramenez-le-moi. S'il vous plait…

- Shiori-chan, » murmura Rin aux côtés de l'humain Kohaku.

Sesshomaru posa sa main sur la poignée du Tenseiga. Il sentait l'urgence de faire cesser la peine de Rin. _Et éloigner l'humain de Rin_. Une raison qu'il n'évoquerait jamais à haute voix.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur le monde de l'au-delà, malgré le silence pesant du Tenseiga pour toute réponse. Le kitsune était mort depuis bien trop longtemps. Ou plutôt de façon trop catégorique pour le ramener à la vie. Aucune âme ne pouvait vivre dans un corps sans cœur.

« Je ne peux rien faire, annonça-t-il.

- Sesshomaru, dit Rin.

- Vous n'avez même pas essayé ! s'écria la hanyo Shiori.

- Shiori-chan, appela la taijiya en tentant de se rapprocher.

- Non ! Non ! Il ment ! cria la hanyo entre ses sanglots.

- Je dis la vérité, hanyo. Les porteurs de l'au-delà ont déjà emporté son esprit.

- Shiori-chan, ajouta Rin la voix enrouée, Sesshomaru n'aurait jamais menti sur le sujet.

- Alors pourquoi a-t-il réussi à te ressusciter trois fois déjà, Rin !? Pourquoi pas _Shippo_ ?!

- Le lien qui m'unit à Rin est puissant, répondit Sesshomaru. Cela n'est suffisant pour la retrouver où qu'elle soit.

- Alors donnez-moi votre épée ! Donnez-moi le Tenseiga et j'irai chercher Shippo ! Je le ramènerai, je…

- Shiori-chan, » murmura la taijiya.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de la hanyo qui y pleura comme une enfant. Sesshomaru se dut d'expliquer pourquoi il ne pouvait lui laisser son épée.

« Le Tenseiga est le croc de mon père. Seuls ses descendants sont capables de la manier et de trouver le chemin menant au monde des morts. Si je ne le puis, personne ne le pourra. »

Il entendit un bruit sourd à ses côtés. L'humain Kohaku s'était laissé tomber à genoux. Rin le rejoignit à terre et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Les sanglots de la hanyo redoublaient d'intensité. Le moine cacha son visage derrière sa main, et Ren posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère.

Ils pleuraient tous la mort du kitsune sauf Sesshomaru qui attendait patiemment que Rin eût besoin de lui.

« Tout est de ma faute, répéta l'humain Kohaku. Tout est de ma faute…

- Kohaku-kun…

- Il était mon meilleur ami, ajouta-t-il, mon frère.

- Comme il l'était pour moi, » murmura Rin en pleurant.

Sesshomaru n'avait plus envie de gronder en voyant Rin et Kohaku si près l'un de l'autre. Il n'en avait plus le droit. C'était une punition clémente pour son échec. Pour n'avoir pu empêcher les larmes de Rin de couler.

* * *

Sango sortit de la chambre en ferment silencieusement la porte derrière. Elle soupira, attirant l'attention de Rin, Ren et Kiyoshi.

« Elle va mieux ? » demanda Rin.

Sango s'assit à côté en face d'elle et Ren versa du thé dans leurs tasses.

« Shiori-chan s'est endormie en pleurant, lui répondit-elle. J'espère qu'elle arrivera à se reposer. Elle n'a pas dormi depuis…

- Depuis la mort de Shippo-kun, » finit Rin dans un murmure.

C'était difficile à dire pour elle, mais Rin se forçait. Elle devait prendre conscience de la mort de son meilleur ami. _Mon dieu, mais c'est si dur !_ Elle se retint de pleurer, elle se retint de se morfondre. Shippo n'aurait pas voulu les voir si malheureux. Mais il n'était justement plus là pour les faire rire avec ses pitreries, il n'était plus là pour…

« De tous mes enfants, dit doucement Sango, s'il y en avait bien un dont j'étais persuadée que je ne verrai pas mourir, c'était bien Shippo.

- Maman, dit Ren en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Sango.

- Sango, » murmura Rin.

Sango s'était montrée si forte ces derniers jours. Elle avait été là pour soutenir Shiori, pour prendre Ren et même Kiyoshi dans ses bras. Elle avait eu des mots d'encouragement pour Kohaku que Rin n'avait pas réussi à trouver pour le consoler. Et finalement, Rin avait oublié combien Sango, leur mère, avait été affectée. Elle l'était peut-être autant que Shiori-chan.

« Toi, Rin, et Kohaku, continua Sango d'une voix étranglée, j'ai eu si souvent peur pour vos vies. J'ai cru vous perdre tant de fois. Et vous deux, Ren, Kiysohi, en tant qu'humain, j'avais plus conscience de la fragilité de vos vies. Mais Shippo… il était yokai. Cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire…. »

Sango s'effondra, et posa sa tête sur ses mains éclatant en sanglots sur la table. Kiyoshi et Ren se tinrent à chaque côté de leur mère. Rin se leva et s'agenouilla derrière Sango en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Pour lui prouver qu'ils étaient là pour elle, leur mère. Ils étaient là pour la soutenir, elle qui avait passé toutes ces années à les consoler et à les élever.

Rin pleura silencieusement avec Sango, Ren et Kiyoshi. Ils restèrent tous les quatre ensemble, peut-être longtemps, ou peut-être pas.

Sango finit par se relever de la table en essuyant ses larmes et en reniflant.

« Regardez-moi, quelle genre de mère je fais pour être consolée par mes propres enfants ? J'agis comme une vieille femme qui se met à pleurer comme une petite fille.

- Tu n'es pas vieille, maman, s'insurgea Kiysohi.

- C'est vrai, maman, ajouta Rin en souriant. Que dirai-je quand j'aurais ton âge ? Que je suis une vieille grand-mère ?

- Tu le seras peut-être bien, sourit Sango. Yuki aura peut-être une ribambelle d'enfants.

- J'aimerai voir ce jour là, sourit Rin.

- Et moi, la tête de Sesshomaru, ajouta Kiyoshi.

- Kiyoshi-chan ! » appela Rin avec un air presque menaçant.

Il sourit avec espièglerie, un sourire qu'on aurait cru emprunté à Shippo. Cela fit du bien à tous de revoir ce sourire, malgré la mort de Shippo, comme un rappel que la vie, et son cycle infini, continuaient.

Ils reprirent leurs places autour de la table pour boire le thé qui refroidissait dans leurs tasses.

« Quoique j'espère être à nouveau grand-mère bientôt, dit Sango en jetant un coup d'œil à Ren. Cela va faire bientôt un an que toi et Sato êtes mariés. J'attends impatiemment mon deuxième petit-enfant après Yuki.

- Maman ! » rougit Ren.

Ren s'était mariée l'été précédent avec Higurashi Sato. Sato était venu d'un village voisin pour devenir l'apprenti de Miroku. Il n'avait pas compté de tomber amoureux de sa fille en venant le voir.

Le jour de la cérémonie avait été un moment heureux pour toute la famille. Shippo s'était même distingué en inventant une chorégraphie ridicule que Rin, Kohaku et Kiyoshi avait repris avec lui. Ils avaient tellement ri ce jour-là. Même Sesshomaru avait esquissé une fois un sourire.

« Oy, Ren, tu rougis, neechan ! se moqua Kiyoshi.

- Kiyoshi-niichan !

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas nous raconter ? Neechan… peut-être que Sato n'a pas compris comment se faisaient les bébés ! Je pourrais avoir une discussion d'homme à homme avec lui…

- Niichan ! »

Ren rougissait encore plus et Rin étouffa un rire.

« Kiyoshi ! gronda Sango. Quand tu feras l'effort de te marier au lieu de faire la cour à toutes les jeunes femmes du village et des alentours, tu pourras parler. Regarde, tu as vingt et un an, et tu n'es même pas encore fiancé alors que ta sœur est mariée ! Si ça continue comme ça, tu vas finir vieux garçon comme Kohaku ! »

Rin posa sa tasse sur la table avec un claquement, et Sango plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, ses yeux écarquillés. L'atmosphère qui avait été pendant un court instant joyeuse se plomba.

Rin fixa sa tasse en se mordant la lèvre. Elle se sentait coupable du célibat de Kohaku. C'était idiot, mais elle ne pouvait se défaire de ce sentiment. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que si elle ne l'avait pas connu, il se serait tranquillement marié avec une femme du village.

Même si… même si, Kohaku avait essayé de trouver quelqu'un. Les quelques femmes qu'il leur avait présentées avaient tout pour être de bonnes épouses. Rin avait toujours été mal à l'aise lors ces occasions, et quelque part, elle se sentait… soulagée quand il ne les revoyait plus. Ce qui était absurde, elle le voulait heureux, réellement. Mais… elle ne voulait pas qu'une distance se creusât entre eux. Et elle se détestait pour être si égoïste envers lui.

« Je… je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, annonça Sango.

- Non, bien sûr que non, se força de dire Rin.

- Nous sommes tous à cran, dit Kiyoshi avec calme. Avec les funérailles de Shippo-niichan et le reste… »

Ils savaient tous qu'ils voilaient la vérité. Pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau, cette fois-ci, sur la vie de Kohaku. Comme s'il passait à côté d'un élément essentiel à toute vie. Une femme qui l'aurait aimé. Des enfants…

Rin se sentait oppressée et avait ce besoin subit d'avoir les bras de Sesshomaru autour d'elle. Lui seul, pouvait devenir un point d'ancrage à la réalité quand elle faiblissait. Lui seul, dans ces moments-là, pouvait lui faire croire que le monde ne s'effilochait pas irrémédiablement.

« Je vais voir Sesshomaru, dit-elle. Si Yuki rentre de chez Kazuma-san avec Kyosato, dîtes-lui que je reviendrai dans la soirée. »

Elle se leva quand Sango, Kiyoshi, et Ren acquiescèrent, et sortit de la maison familiale.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la forêt d'Inuyasha, là où elle sentait Sesshomaru qui attendait. Elle salua à peine les villageois qu'elle croisait, trop pressée de retrouver son compagnon.

Rin avait tellement besoin de lui, maintenant. Tellement…

_Sesshomaru._

Il était appuyé à l'arbre Goshinboku. Ses yeux fermés s'ouvrirent quand elle pénétra dans la clairière, et elle se jeta contre lui. Ses larmes tombèrent encore, comme toutes les fois où elle s'était retrouvée seule avec lui depuis la mort de Shippo.

Il avait été à ses côtés tout le long, lors des funérailles, il avait été là pour lui tenir la main, pour la tenir contre lui, pour essuyer ses larmes.

Il avait été sa force alors qu'elle faiblissait.

Et maintenant, elle avait besoin de lui plus que jamais.

Alors, elle l'embrassa.

Passionnément et désespérément, elle l'embrassa, heureuse et blessée qu'il répondait à son baiser de façon si parfaite malgré son intensité. En osmose, dans une complémentarité qui leur était propre, unique.

« Fais-moi un autre enfant, » souffla-t-elle sur ses lèvres, ne sachant pas vraiment d'où lui venait ce soudain désir, mais consciente qu'il était véritable.

Il se tendit, mettant fin à leur baiser, à leur osmose.

« Sesshomaru ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

- Non. »

Elle s'écarta de lui pour faire face à l'homme qu'elle aimait mais qui pourtant n'hésitait pas à la faire souffrir. Et qui ne la regardait même pas.

« Et pourquoi ?

- La hanyo Shiori a été claire sur le sujet. Porter un autre enfant risquerait de te tuer.

- Mais peut-être pas ! Et si je mourrais, tu me ressusciterais, non ? Alors où est le problème ? »

Sesshomaru braqua un regard empli de colère sur elle.

« Ne dis pas cela, dit-il avec une froideur qui contrastait avec sa colère.

- Et pourquoi ? Tu le ferais n'est-ce pas ? J'ai confiance en toi et au Tenseiga.

- Et si l'épée échouait, Rin ? Si tu mourrais sans aucun espoir de retour à la vie ?

- Pourquoi échouerait-elle, Sesshomaru ? Je suis sûre…

- Tu ne sais rien ! Tu ignores ce que j'ai ressenti à chacune de tes morts ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point cela m'a été insupportable ! Tu ne te doutes pas qu'à chaque fois, le Tenseiga refusait un peu plus de te ramener à la vie ! »

Rin inspira sous le choc. Elle n'avait en effet jamais su. Elle ne savait pas que ses résurrections successives avaient été aussi difficiles pour Sesshomaru. Aussi pénibles.

Elle comprenait alors pourquoi, lors de ces bientôt douze dernières années, il veillait toujours à ce qu'elle prît ses plantes contraceptives. Parfois, négligemment, il le lui rappelait, et jamais elle ne s'était doutée qu'il y avait une véritable inquiétude derrière ses questions posées de façon si anodine.

Néanmoins, maintenant, elle ressentait le besoin de redonner la vie, après la mort de Shippo. Elle voulait rééquilibrer ce que la nature avait volé. Elle voulait ne plus se sentir mortelle et qu'un autre enfant gardât une partie d'elle.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

« Je veux un autre enfant, Sesshomaru. Un que tu puisses aimer…

- Je ne l'aimerai pas, Rin. Je ne pourrai jamais aimer ce qui risquerait de te tuer. »

Ses larmes glissèrent sur ses joues, et elle pleura pour ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Et même si Sesshomaru ne le lui donnerait jamais, même si elle sentait qu'elle aurait dû lui en vouloir, elle pleura contre lui, consciente aussi, qu'il était le seul à pouvoir la consoler.

Les jours passèrent sans que Rin n'abordât plus le sujet avec Sesshomaru. Elle n'avait néanmoins pas abandonné le projet d'avoir un autre enfant dans le futur. Sesshomaru s'en doutait bien sûr, sa vigilance plus pressante que par le passé.

« As-tu pris tes herbes ? » demandait-il parfois.

Rin ne pouvait alors mentir. Il l'aurait senti si elle n'avait fait qu'omettre la vérité. Elle répondait donc par l'affirmative si elle les avait en effet prises, ou qu'elle allait les prendre dans le cas contraire. Elle savait qu'il ne la toucherait pas si elle refusait de les prendre. Ou menaçait à mots couverts qu'il irait lui-même voir Shiori pour obtenir des plantes similaires pour lui. Une chose que Rin redoutait. Les effets des plantes contraceptives pour les hommes étaient irréversibles. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire courir le risque de ne pas avoir d'enfant, si un jour, après sa mort, il se déciderait d'épouser une yokai digne de son rang.

Rin cédait donc à chaque fois.

Elle se sentait fatiguée par la vie qu'elle menait au village. Le deuil inconsolable de Shiori accusait Rin et Sesshomaru de n'avoir pu sauver Shippo. De ne pas avoir été là à temps. Et Rin avait beau se répéter que c'était faux, qu'ils n'étaient pas coupables, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Elle doutait de ses capacités, de ses forces qui déclinaient au fil du temps, semblait-il.

Yuki restait beaucoup auprès de Kazuma-san. Ce n'était pas un mal. Kyosato était capable de remonter le moral à sa fille, contrairement à Rin en ce moment même. Elle avait l'impression de faillir à sa propre fille malgré la force de Sesshomaru qui aurait dû la soutenir et l'aider à être présente pour Yuki. Mais Sesshomaru ne l'encourageait pas pour consoler leur fille. Il ne l'encourageait pas dans son rôle de mère. Il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Alors, elle échouait, plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. S'il n'y avait pas eu Kohaku pour Yuki… Pour l'écouter quand Rin ne le pouvait plus, à la place de Sesshomaru… Rin aurait sans doute trahi sa fille depuis de bien nombreuses années.

Et puis, Shippo lui manquait. Elle voulait qu'il fût là. Il aurait dû être présent pour se moquer d'elle parce qu'elle doutait. Il aurait dû lui dire que Sesshomaru était un imbécile bien qu'elle l'aimât. Et elle aurait ri en le traitant d'imbécile. Elle n'aurait pas pleuré parce qu'il était mort. Elle voulait le revoir. Elle voulait son meilleur ami, elle voulait son frère.

Elle prit donc la décision de partir un bel après-midi d'été. Reprendre la route, pour échapper à Shiori et ses regards pleins de peine, pour être avec sa petite famille, Sesshomaru, Yuki, Jaken, et AhUn, aussi insouciamment que si la mort ne s'était pas manifestée. Elle fuyait, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autres solutions.

« Tu pars donc ? » demanda Miroku ce jour-là.

Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru et elle prenaient le thé autour de la maison. A vrai dire, seuls Miroku, Sango et elle buvaient leur thé. Sesshomaru, même après toutes ces années refusaient le plus souvent de boire ou manger en la présence d'humains qui n'étaient pas Rin. Elle le regrettait, comme tant d'autres détails dans le comportement de Sesshomaru vis-à-vis de sa race.

« Oui, dit-elle, je m'en vais quelque temps. Nous avons tous besoin d'être ensemble à un moment pareil, mais je…

- Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu te justifies, interrompit Sango avec un sourire triste. Nous te connaissons, Rin-chan. Nous savons que c'est ta façon de surpasser tes difficultés.

- J'en suis désolée. Je suis désolée de vous abandonner.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, dit Sango. Tu as été là, après tout.

- Et ce n'est pas une attitude lâche, ajouta Miroku. Tu es ainsi. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu ailles mieux par la suite. »

Rin acquiesça, la tête baissée. Les paroles de Sango et Miroku étaient sincères, elle ne l'ignorait pas. Elle s'en voulait pourtant et se sentait toute petite devant eux, même à présent qu'elle était devenue femme et mère depuis plusieurs années.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Maman ! appela Yuki en courant vers elle. Regarde, j'ai un bouquet de fleur pour Shippo ! »

Elle tendit ses fleurs rouges et oranges, et Rin sourit tristement en croisant du regard Kohaku qui entrait à son tour avec Kyo-chan.

« Il en sera content, Yuki-chan, dit-elle. Nous irons le lui déposer sur sa pierre avant de partir.

- Partir ? demanda Yuki.

- Oui, tout à l'heure.

- Mais je ne veux pas partir Maman. Je veux rester encore quelques temps avec Kyosato et Kohaku. »

Rin fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois que Yuki rechignait pour quitter le village. Elle aimait voyager.

« Yuki-chan…

- Maman, s'il te plait ! Je ne veux pas encore partir en voyage sans voir Kyo-chan et Kohaku ! »

Rin, elle, ne voulait pas se séparer de sa fille. Pas maintenant. Pas quand elle avait besoin de sentir sa petite famille soudée.

« Pourquoi veux-tu rester ? demanda Rin. Nous reviendrons bien assez tôt et…

- Mais Maman ! Kohaku est si triste depuis la mort de Shippo ! Je veux être avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux ! Je veux être avec lui ! Et toi aussi tu devrais le vouloir Maman ! Il a besoin de nous !

- Yuki-chan, dit Kohaku, je ne pense pas que…

- Yuki, interrompit Sesshomaru, ne désobéis pas à ta mère pour des raisons aussi futiles. »

Si Rin avait cru être blessée par le ton accusateur de Yuki, elle le fut tout autant par le ton glacial de Sesshomaru. Car Yuki en fut immédiatement affectée.

Rin se rapprocha d'elle, croyant un instant que Yuki allait éclater en sanglots, mais elle déglutit, avant de retourner un regard froid sur Sesshomaru. Un regard qui ne portait pas la moindre étincelle de la chaleur habituelle de sa fille. Un regard qu'aurait pu lancer Sesshomaru à un ennemi mortel.

« Je ne t'obéirai pas Père, dit-elle. Tu n'as jamais été mon père. Kohaku, lui, a été mon papa. Et j'aimerai…. J'aimerai tellement que ce soit lui mon père et pas toi. Jamais toi. »

Il y eut un claquement, peau contre peau, qui résonna dans toute la pièce.

Rin s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait giflée sa fille. Elle avait levé la main sur son enfant. Elle, qui s'était jurée de tout faire pour que Yuki ne connût jamais les maltraitances qu'elle avait elle-même subi lorsqu'elle était petite.

Cependant, elle se sentait en colère. En colère et trahie par l'abandon de sa fille. Son rejet. Son renie.

« Je t'interdis de dire cela, Yuki ! dit-elle.

- Et au nom de quoi tu me l'interdis ? interjeta Yuki des larmes brillantes dans ses yeux dorés et bruns.

- Je suis ta mère ! Sesshomaru est ton père ! Et rien ne changera cela. Tu es née de notre amour.

- J'aurais préférée naître sans avoir à devenir un symbole que tu répètes sans cesse ! Tu prends toujours la défense de Père ! Alors qu'il est un monstre ! Qu'il ne m'aime pas ! Qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé ! Et je le déteste pour ça ! »

Rin se retint alors de gifler à nouveau sa fille qui n'hésitait pas à crier haut et fort ce que Rin n'avait jamais réussi à complètement accepter. Paradoxalement, le salut vint de Sesshomaru.

« C'est exact, dit-il. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. »

Rin fut blessée par ses paroles, tout comme Yuki. Elles avaient beau savoir, il était douloureux d'entendre la vérité sortant de la bouche de Sesshomaru.

« Cependant, Rin t'aime, continua-t-il. Pour cette unique raison, tu devrais t'abstenir de la blesser. »

Il se leva et avança vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta, son dos toujours tourné.

« Rin, je t'attendrais dehors avec Jaken et AhUn. »

Il quitta la pièce, laissant un lourd silence à sa suite. Rin fixa ses mains sur ses genoux, le temps de se calmer, avant de prendre la parole.

« Si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites… tu peux rester ici, Yuki. Si cela ne pose pas d'inconvénients à Miroku et Sango bien sûr. Nous reviendrons dans quelques semaines.

- Maman…

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te forcer à venir parce que je le veux absolument, continua-t-elle. Tu grandiras bien assez tôt sans moi, je dois juste apprendre à me faire à cette idée.

- Maman ! »

Yuki se jeta contre elle et se mit à pleurer sur le giron de Rin. Elle caressa les cheveux bruns avec ses deux mèches blanches argentées nattées de chaque côté de sa tête. _Si unique_. Voilà ce qu'était son enfant. Si différente de toutes les autres. Une preuve d'amour entre un taiyokai et une humaine qui avaient abandonné leur statut sans égal pour être ensemble.

Mais Rin était la seule des deux à aimer leur enfant. Elle devait enfin apprendre à se résigner et à accepter les conséquences pour sa fille. Yuki s'était trouvée un autre père.

Elle devait accepter qu'il n'y aurait jamais de lien profond entre Sesshomaru et Yuki.

« Pardonne-moi, Yuki-chan, de t'avoir frappée. Je n'aurais jamais dû le faire. »

Les pleurs de Yuki s'intensifièrent et Rin l'accepta en serrant son enfant unique contre elle. Elle comprenait.

* * *

**Seveya**: je trouve ce chapitre plus déprimant que le précédent. Voire trop, non? Tu vas pas me dire que tu aimes bien quand même?

**Cynthia**: Il y a de très bonnes fanfics autres que les miennes. Beaucoup anglophones, certes. Mais en même temps, est un site anglophone. Oui, on reverra Inuyasha et Kagome brièvement (en fait, au prochain chapitre).

**Cassegrain-MIB**: Le travail de Yuki est en son début, et comme pour tout premier enfant, il sera plutôt long. Après, j'en dis pas plus, je me spoilie pas trop.

**tarentule**: Yuki était trop jeune avant pour affronter Sesshomaru sur le sujet. Fallait qu'elle rentre dans l'adolescence pour cela. Mais heu... non, je ne fais pas dans la boucherie. Tu as un peu de Kiyoshi là, et puis tu en auras un peu plus tard également. Et je suis d'accord, Yuki a quand même un père terriblement orgueilleux. Ca ne peut que détendre un peu sur elle, même si avec le temps, elle s'est sans doute calmée sur le sujet et ne tient pas vraiment de fierté à être la fille de Sesshomaru.


	9. Chapitre 9: Notre futur

**-Chapitre 9-**

**Notre futur**

_Rin n'aime pas être loin de notre enfant. C'est un fait que j'ai découvert depuis la seule dispute qu'il y a eu entre elle et Yuki. Pourtant, cela arriva de plus en plus souvent, alors que Yuki s'épanouissait dans l'adolescence. Elle était bien au village. Elle était bien auprès de son père officieux, Kohaku, loin de ma présence. Elle était bien auprès de l'humain Kyosato._

_Alors que Rin préférait fuir la douleur de la perte de son ami Shippo loin des lieux où ses plus heureux souvenirs y résidaient, Yuki se complaisait à la vie sédentaire qu'elle souhaitait obtenir, auprès des amis qui lui étaient si chers._

_Je m'en suis aperçu rapidement, surtout d'après le regard de Rin, mais je n'ai rien fait pour empêcher cela. Pourtant, si j'avais su les conséquences qu'apporterait l'union entrer Yuki et Kyosato, j'aurais sans doute tout fait pour l'arrêter. J'aurais tout tenté pour les séparer, puisque Rin n'aurait jamais supporté de les voir tués de mes mains. Et encore, je crois qu'elle ne l'aurait pas permis. Elle aurait stupidement choisi de passer le bonheur de sa fille devant sa propre vie._

_Peut-être… peut-être si les évènements s'étaient enchaînés de façon différente… Si Yuki n'avait pas tué Rin en naissant… Peut-être aurais-je accepté notre fille… Si je l'avais… aimée… peut-être alors qu'elle n'aurait pas eu ce besoin de passer tout ce temps au village pour être auprès d'un père qui n'était pas le sien. Peut-être qu'alors elle ne se serait pas mise à aimer un humain comme Kyosato._

_Où ai-je failli ? Quand ai-je échoué de protéger les intérêts de Rin ? Sa vie ?_

_« Tu crois qu'il neige encore dehors ? » demanda subitement Rin._

_Elle sent mon malaise et mes doutes. Elle change de sujet pour cette raison._

_« Sans nul doute. »_

_L'hiver est trop rude pour s'achever abruptement. Rin aurait peut-être le pouvoir de modifier le temps grâce au Shikon no Tama, mais à vrai dire, j'ignore si elle sait le faire. Elle utilise peu ses capacités de miko, et encore jamais en des masses importantes d'énergie. La dernière fois qu'elle utilisa la puissance du Shikon no Tama à son sommet était lors de la bataille contre Naraku. Mais aussi quand elle transforma Inuyasha en humain. Il y a si longtemps de cela, semble-t-il._

_Nous l'avons revu cependant, il y a peine trois étés de cela. Dans des circonstances bien étranges._

_

* * *

_

« Yuki, attends-moi ! »

L'humain Kyosato, déjà essouflé, courait derrière Yuki. Sesshomaru les observait avec un certain désintérêt alors que Rin souriait doucement.

« Dépêche-toi, Kyosato, déclara Yuki en se retournant. Vraiment, tu es trop lent !

- Figure-toi que je suis humain ! Et je te rappelle que je cours plus rapidement que n'importe qui au village ! »

Yuki rit sans raison apparente, du moins pour ce que pouvait en juger Sesshomaru. Rin comprenait peut-être mais certainement pas lui. Et apparemment pas Jaken qui grommelait sur la stupidité des humains.

Ils venaient d'installer le camp pour la nuit. L'humain Kyosato, maintenant âgé de seize ans, les avait accompagné pour la toute première fois dans l'un de leurs voyages. C'était une demande de Yuki. Rin en était enchantée et le père de Kyosato, Kazuma, était d'accord. Sesshomaru n'avait pas vraiment d'argument contre, si ce n'était la perturbation qu'engendrerait la présence du garçon dans leur vie habituelle. Il s'y fit pourtant, comme à tant d'autres choses qu'imposait sa vie avec Rin.

Sesshamaru restait neutre envers le garçon, comme il l'était d'ailleurs envers Yuki. S'il n'y avait pas eu Rin, ils auraient sans doute pu passer pour de parfaits étrangers les uns par rapports aux autres et qui se côtoyaient par un caprice du hasard.

C'était une relation presque normale pour eux tous, à dire vrai, même depuis l'époque où Yuki et lui s'étaient enfin expliqués sur les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Ou plutôt leur absence de sentiments réciproques.

Rin n'en parlait pas, ayant sans doute accepté les faits depuis longtemps. Pourtant, parfois, il semblait que ses yeux bruns prenaient un voile de tristesse qui éveillait toujours en lui un sentiment de culpabilité.

« Je suis bien contente que tu sois parmi nous, Kyo-chan, dit soudainement Rin en aidant Jaken à préparer le feu. Cela fait du bien à Yuki d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre avec elle.

- C'est vrai que ça change de Jaaken ! s'exclama Yuki.

- Argh, petite effrontée ! riposta le petit yokai. Tu devrais avoir plus de respect pour celui qui changeait tes couches souillées !

- Oy Jaken ! Tu n'es pas obligé de rappeler ça devant Kyo-kun !

- Moi je trouve ça amusant, dit l'humain.

- Oh toi ! »

Yuki sauta sur l'humain qui surpris, fut plaqué. Yuki le tenait contre le sol, à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. A côté de Sesshomaru, Rin riait.

« J'ai gagné ! déclara Yuki.

- C'est ce que tu crois ! »

Il réussit à la prendre de surprise en retournant la situation. Cette fois-ci, c'était Yuki qui était prise entre les bras de Kyosato. Elle avait été certaine de sa victoire trop rapidement. Un défaut qui pourait lui faire perdre maintes batailles.

« Tu vois bien ! » dit l'humain.

Elle ne s'avoua pas vaincue, Sesshomaru devait le reconnaître. Elle prit les mains du garçon qui tenaient ses épaules contre le sol, et passa ses jambes autour de la taille de l'adolescent. Puis avec un mouvement de hanche, elle le mit au sol.

« En effet, je vois bien Kyo-kun ! dit-elle en posant son front sur celui du garçon devant elle avec un sourire plein de malice.

- Yuki-chan, Kyo-chan, ne restez pas trop longtemps ainsi, sourit Rin espiègle. On pourrait se faire des idées. »

Les deux adolescents rougirent et Yuki se pressa de s'écarter du garçon.

« Maman ! s'insurgea Yuki embarrassée.

- Rin-sama, je suis désolé, s'excusa le garçon. Je t'assure que cela ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit ! »

Rin éclata de rire.

« Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! Je ne vous accusais de rien, voyons ! »

Voir Yuki au côté de Kyosato fi presque frémir Sesshomaru. Tous deux étaient adolescents. Tous deux atteignaient le monde des adultes. Ce qui rappela à Sesshomaru que le temps s'écoulait, touchant Rin, l'altérant plus que par le passé.

A l'observer jour après jour, il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte des changements du temps sur elle. Peut-être que son visage était plus mûr, peut-être que ses yeux étaient devenus plus sages. Il n'en était pas vraiment certain. Rin pour lui, restait Rin, une constante de sa vie qui n'avait pas à changer.

Yuki, elle, grandissait incontestablement. Elle était loin du nouveau-né pleurnichard qui réclamait les bras de sa mère. Elle était loin de la petite fille qui trottait en se moquant de Jaken ou en chantant avec Rin. Elle était devenue adolescente. Elle devenait femme.

Rin l'avait vu bien avant lui et commençait à la traiter comme telle. Elles avaient déjà eu la conversation entre mère et fille quelques temps avant que Yuki ne commençât ses cycles. Rin ne lui avait pas donné de détails sur le sujet, le lui mentionnant au passage, comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être avait-elle voulu l'impliquer dans la vie de Yuki à l'époque, mais Sesshomaru s'était contenté de répondre d'un hochement de tête final.

Il n'avait pas voulu voir à l'époque que le temps les rattrapait, même lui, un Taiyokai immortel. Mais à présent, il ne pouvait que le constater. C'était devant ses yeux.

Soudain, Rin se leva, tendue.

Sesshomaru se raidit à son tour, se souvenant de la dernière fois où Rin avait agi de la sorte. Quand le kitsune Shippo avait été tué.

« Rin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Maman ? »

Yuki avait pâli, se rappelant également sans doute les circonstances de la mort du kitsune.

« Rowena. Rowena est là. Avec Kagome. »

_Rowena et Kagome._

Il n'avait plus revu la femme de son frère depuis leur départ définitif dans le futur. Sa venue était donc bien étrange. Mais pas autant que celle de Rowena. Rin l'avait mentionnée par le passé. C'était la réincarnation de Rin dans le futur. Mais comment ?

« C'est grave, Maman ?

- Je… ne sais pas. Il faut rentrer au village. »

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent et rassemblèrent leurs affaires dans le sac d'AhUn. Ils montèrent avec Jaken sur le dos du dragon à deux têtes et Sesshomaru porta Rin au creux de son bras.

Même contre lui, il la sentit tendue et inquiète. Il y avait de quoi. Quelle raison avait bien pu pousser ces deux femmes à traverser le Puit Dévoreur d'Os ? Est-ce qu'Inuyasha serait… Non, sans doute pas. Cela ne pouvait pas expliquer la présence de Rowena dans une époque où elle n'avait rien à faire. Mais Sesshomaru doutait que ce fût une simple visite de politesse.

Rin contre lui, ses mains nouées autour de son cou, ils s'envolèrent tous en direction du village. Et vite, très vite, ils y arrivèrent. Sous les indications de Rin, ils gagnèrent la maison du moine et de sa famille.

Sesshomaru posa Rin au sol. Elle se précipita vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit d'un mouvement rapide. Sesshomaru était derrière elle, quand il vit la femme qui ne pouvait être que la réincarnation de Rin. Elle aurait pu être aussi prise pour une lointaine parente aussi, tant elle lui ressemblait, mais Sesshomaru pouvait presque le sentir. La présence de l'âme de sa compagne chez cette femme. Il y avait de nombreuses différences aussi. Leurs yeux, bien sûr, les traits étrangers de Rowena, les quelques rides qui les tiraient, ou les filins blancs perdus dans la masse brune de ces cheveux. Oui, il y avait des différences, mais elles étaient incontestablement identiques. Même leurs odeurs se ressemblaient.

« Rin ! » appela Rowena dans un étrange accent.

Elle accourut dans les bras de Rin qui la serra à son tour.

« Rowena, comment… ? »

Rin n'acheva pas sa question. Rowena pleurait. Et étrangement, Sesshomaru détestait cela, alors qu'il aurait dû en être indifférent. Il aurait dû se moquer des pleurs d'une humaine. _Mais elle est Rin_.

Préférant s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à Rin et Rowena, il tourna son visage vers l'autre personne venue du futur. La miko Kagome. La femme de son frère.

Le temps était passé sur elle, les années, sans aucun remord. Quel âge devait-elle avoir ? Dans la quarantaine comme le moine et la taijiya ? Comme Rowena ? Malgré les années qui la marquaient, Sesshomaru devait reconnaître qu'il lui restait une certaine beauté, plus mûre que par le passé.

« Rowena, dis-moi ce qu'il y a ? demanda Rin en s'écartant doucement de l'autre femme.

- Seiji… il faut que tu l'aides, répondit Rowena. Il… Seiji ? »

Elle le fixa avec un mélange d'émotions qui surprit Sesshomaru par leur diversité. De la surprise, de la peine, de la joie et… Elle le regardait de la même façon que Rin l'observait.

« Non, Sesshomaru, » dit Rin à voix basse.

Rowena secoua la tête comme pour sortir de sa stupeur initiale.

« Seiji serait sa réincarnation ? demanda-t-elle. Comme je le serai avec toi ?

- Comment… ? demanda Rin surprise.

- C'est moi qui le lui ai révélé, expliqua la miko Kagome. Rowena souhaitait absolument savoir où tu étais et…

- Je comprends, Kagome-chan, rassura Rin. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer.

- Je comprends mieux… certaines choses, dit Rowena en l'observant.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Rin avec une certaine réserve gênée. Mais la raison de ta présence ici, Rowena, elle n'est pas…

- Rin ! Seiji est mourant ! Tu es la seule capable de le soigner. Je t'en prie, tu dois venir le sauver. Que ferai-je… sans lui ? »

Sesshomaru sentit Rin être gagnée par l'argument de Rowena. Surtout lorsque l'espace d'un instant elle croisa son regard. Elle allait accepter. Et il ne pouvait le permettre. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir dans un lieu qui lui était interdit. Il ne pouvait être séparé d'elle.

« Je…, commença-t-elle.

- Non, je refuse que tu y ailles, interrompit-il.

- Sesshomaru…

- Non, Rin. Ta place est avec moi.

- Je vous en prie, supplia Rowena avec une force qui le surprit. Seiji est toute ma vie, le père de notre fils ! J'ai tellement besoin de lui !

_Notre fils ?_ Rin et lui, dans le futur, avaient eu un fils ? Il ne s'attarda pas sur l'idée, car déjà, Rin reprenait la parole.

« Sesshomaru, je dois y aller…

- Le futur ne te concerne pas.

- Mais Seiji me concerne… Si c'était toi qui…. Je ne pourrais pas le permettre. Je ne pourrais pas te perdre… à tout jamais…

- Je ne suis pas ce Seiji, » affirma-t-il avec une confiance qu'il ne ressentait pas.

Surtout quand Rin et Rowena échangèrent un regard qui reniait cette affirmation.

« Ce n'est pas… aussi simple que cela, » finit Rin d'un murmure.

Le silence tomba. Sesshomaru ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Il n'avait aucune envie de ressentir l'absence de Rin. Il se souvenait que trop bien du vide qu'il avait vécu lors des longs mois de son séjour dans le futur, dix-huit ans auparavant. Il se souvenait et ne voulait pas le revivre. Plus jamais.

Il devait trouver une excuse.

« Yuki a besoin de toi.

- Yuki a treize ans et peut rester chez Miroku et Sango. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- _J_'_ai_ besoin de toi. »

Il s'était forcé de l'admettre devant la bande d'humains. Quelque part, il s'en moquait. Tous connaissaient les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Rin.

« Et moi, de toi, répondit-elle. Mais je dois y aller, Sesshomaru.

- Peut-être qu'il pourrait passer le puits, suggéra l'humaine Kagome. Tu as le Shikon no Tama, Rin, peut-être…

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Tu n'as pas essayé, Rin, coupa Sesshomaru. Le Shikon no Tama réalise les souhaits, tu le sais mieux que moi. S'il y a une personne capable d'y parvenir, c'est bien toi.

- Mais ta place n'est das ce monde, Sesshomaru.

- Comme la tienne n'est pas là-bas.

- Mais…

- Je ne te laisserai pas y aller autrement, Rin. Ma décision ne bougera pas sur ce point. »

Il ne céderait pas, et elle le savait parfaitement bien. Elle acquiesça une fois, de mauvais gré. Elle avait accepté.

« Ce qui veut dire… que tu me laisseras toute seule ici, maman… »

C'était la petite voix de Yuki, derrière eux, plus celle de l'enfant qu'elle avait été que l'adolescente qu'elle était à présent. Le visage de Rin se crispa un instant en observant Yuki.

« Je suis désolée, Yuki-chan, je dois y aller. Seiji est un ami… qui m'est cher. Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir, tu comprends ? Nous reviendrons au plus vite, je te le promets. »

Yuki acquiesça sans les regarder et Rin se mordit la lèvre. Sesshomaru en voulut immédiatement à Yuki pour avoir fait culpabiliser Rin. Mais Rowena prit la parole avant qu'il ne la réprimandât.

« Vous avez eu une fille, dit-elle. J'aurais aimé avoir une fille avec Seiji. J'aurais aimé donner une petite sœur à Shinn.

- J'aurais aimé donner un petit frère à Yuki, aussi, dit doucement Rin puis plus bas, et un fils à Sesshomaru. »

Sesshomaru perçut très bien le message qui lui était adressé. Mais comme toujours depuis que Rin avait pour la première fois soulevé le problème, il ne releva pas. Un silence lourd pesa sur la maisonnée avant que la taijiya ne leur proposât de préparer leurs affaires.

Rin assembla les quelques vêtements qu'elle conservait encore de ses voyages dans le futur. Elle s'habilla elle-même dans l'une de ses tenues étranges qui lui allait encore malgré les années. Sesshomaru gardait un œil sur elle. Il la croyait capable de partir sans lui à la moindre faute d'inattention de sa part.

« Il faudra que tu empruntes des vêtements de l'époque moderne, lui dit Rin alors qu'ils se rendaient tous au Puits Dévoreur d'Os. Et de quoi masquer tes oreilles, sans doute aussi. Dans le futur, ils n'ont jamais vu de démon.

- Alors, ils n'en perdront rien d'en voir un maintenant, répondit-il froidement.

- Heu… Sesshomaru, commença la miko Kagome avec embarras.

- Ils auront peur, Sesshomaru, répliqua Rin. La peur née de l'incompréhension et de l'ignorance génère de la haine et de la violence. Nous ne sommes pas là pour créer des problèmes.

- Cela m'indiffère.

- Mais pas moi, répondit-elle aussi fermement que lui. Je te demande juste…. Un peu de coopération. »

La tension initiale qui ne les avait pas vraiment quitté repartit de plus belle. Elle ne reculait pas, et une partie de lui redoutait sa détermination. S'il n'obtempérait pas, elle le laisserait dans leur époque. Elle le ferait, il en était certain. Elle ne lui concéderait pas sa venue que s'il acceptait ses conditions en échange.

« Bien, je me changerait une fois de l'autre côté.

- Bien, fit Rin.

- Parfait, dit la miko Kagome avec une joie forcée, on piochera dans les vêtements d'Inuyasha. Il n'est peut-être pas aussi grand que toi, Sesshomaru, mais je crois que ça pourra faire l'affaire. »

Sesshomaru leva un sourcil devant le tutoiement de la miko. A croire qu'elle était restée trop longtemps auprès de ce crétin d'Inuyasha.

« Inuyasha, va-t-il bien, Kagome-chan ? demanda la taijiya.

- Aussi bien que possible. Il aime son métier, même si parfois, j'ai un peu peur pour lui.

- Que fait-il ? demanda l'humain Kohaku.

- Il est pompier. Il passe sa vie à sauver celles des autres, ce qui ne change pas vraiment du temps passé.

- Nous pourrions en parler pendant des heures, fit le moine. Mais il n'est pas là pour l'évoquer avec nous.

- Inuyasha voulait venir, répondit la miko en fronçant les sourcils. Mais le Puits ne l'a pas laissé passé.

- Pour quelle raison, Kagome-bachan ? demanda Ren.

- Je l'ignore. Je pensais que Rin aurait une idée… »

Rin parut soucieuse, mais elle finit par secouer négativement la tête.

« Tant pis, dit alors tristement la miko avant de se reprendre. Mais vous le verrez, Rin, Sesshomaru. Et vous verrez nos enfants !

- Vous avez eu des enfants ? demanda Rin avec enthousiasme.

- Oui, deux garçons et une fille. Pas autant que Sota, il en a eu cinq avec Hitomi ! »

Ils continuèrent à parler aussi joyeusement tout le long du chemin malgré l'ombre de tristesse et de mélancolie qui semblait planer sur le groupe. Sesshomaru se tenait un peu à l'écart, comme à son habitude, préférant écouter la conversation de Rin entretenait avec les autres plutôt que d'y participer. Il s'aperçut alors que Rowena préférait, elle, l'observer, plutôt que de discuter avec les autres humains.

Il lui fit face, s'attendant à ce qu'elle se détournât avec embarras, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle lui rendit regard pour regard, comme aurait pu le faire Rin. Leur ressemblance physique n'était apparemment pas le point le plus marquant chez elles.

Ils auraient continué sans doute longtemps ainsi s'ils n'étaient pas arrivés au Puit Dévoreur d'Os. Là, ce fut le moment des adieux.

Jaken piaillait sur son devoir de serviteur fidèle qui veillerait sur Yuki et AhUn jusqu'à leur retour du futur. Sesshomaru ne lui prêta pas particulièrement attention, plus occupé par ce que faisaient Rin, Rowena et la miko Kagome.

Cette dernière embrassa tour à tour les membres de la famille de la taijiya et la hanyo Shiori qui malgré les années restait encore en froid avec Rin et lui depuis la mort du kitsune.

Sesshomaru se moquait bien de ce que la hanyo pouvait penser de lui. Mais il lui en voulait de faire culpabiliser Rin. Elle ne vivait pas aussi bien que lui la tension qui existait entre elle et son ancienne amie.

Rowena suivit l'exemple de la miko mais se contenta de serrer la main de l'humain Kohaku. Sesshomaru pouvait voir qu'il était mal à l'aise face à l'étrangère, sans doute parce qu'elle était la réincarnation de Rin.

Et ce fut le tour de Rin qui finit ses embrassades avec Yuki, refusant de la lâcher rapidement.

« Tu seras prudente, Yuki-chan. Ne fais pas de bêtises.

- Bien sûr, Maman.

- Et reste bien polie avec Kazuma-san, Sango, Miroku et Kohaku. Ne leur donne pas trop de soucis. A Jaken non plus, d'ailleurs.

- Maman, je ne suis plus une enfant !

- Je le sais bien, sourit Rin. Mais tu restes _mon_ enfant. Tu vas me manquer Yuki-chan.

- Toi aussi, Maman », répondit Yuki en la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras.

Sesshomaru remarqua à nouveau que Rowena l'observait étrangement, mais il n'en prit pas compte cette fois-ci. Son expression lui rappelait les fois où Rin l'accusait de ne pas veiller sur Yuki, de ne pas l'aimer. Une vérité incontestable mais qui rendait mal à l'aise Sesshomaru devant la peine de Rin.

Après un moment, Rin s'écarta de Yuki et le rejoignit, son petit sac d'affaires en main. Ils se dirigèrent auprès du Puits Dévoreur d'Os, là où l'attendaient la miko Kagome et Rowena.

Rin se pencha au dessus du puits et lui prit la main. Il entendit distinctement le battement du cœur de Rin, prémices avant sa prise de pouvoir dans le Shikon no Tama. Elle embrassa cette force qui fit instinctivement frémir Sesshomaru. Il resta pourtant auprès d'elle, malgré cette énergie antagoniste à la force des yokai. Il savait que jamais Rin ne s'en servirait contre lui.

Elle leva son visage vers le sien.

« On y va. »

Ils montèrent tous les quatre sur le parapet du Puit et après un dernier sourire de Rin pour Yuki et ses amis, ils sautèrent. La puissance du Shikon no Tama devint tout, venant à encercler Sesshomaru, doucement, mais sans merci.

Au lieu de toucher le fond du puit, leur environnement se mua, devenant immatériel, intemporel, sans les repères de la réalité. Avant d'atteindre enfin le sol. Autre part, dans un monde à l'odeur différente.

« Nous avons réussi, » déclara Rin.

Il allait répondre quand soudain une lumière forte vint les éclairer du haut du puits.

« Papa ! Papa ! Il y a des gens dans le puit. Mais ce n'est pas Maman et Rowena-san ! »

Sesshomaru s'adapta vite à l'éclat de lumière. Il vit alors un enfant âgé d'une dizaine d'année et dont l'odeur lui était familière. Il était face à face avec l'un de ses neveux.

« Nous ferions mieux de remonter, » déclara Rin.

Pour toute réponse, il prit Rin dans le creux de son bras, et sauta vers le haut du puits. Et il vit son frère, avec un petit garçon de trois ou quatre ans dans un de ses bras et tenant la main d'une petite fille d'environ six ans de l'autre côté. Le troisième, qui tenait toujours la lumière étrange dans sa main, ne devait pas encore avoir dix ans.

Les yeux d'Inuyasha s'écarquillèrent de surprise, tandis que les deux aînés émirent des « ooh » admiratifs. Le plus jeune gémit un peu et serra le cou d'Inuyasha en cachant son visage. Ce geste sortit Inuyasha de sa stupeur.

« Rin, Sesshomaru, cela faisait longtemps. Dix-sept ans, je crois ?

- Oui, répondit Rin en redescendant du bras de Sesshomaru. C'est si bon de te revoir Inuyasha. »

_Dix-sept ans_. Inuyasha avait changé durant ces années. Ses cheveux, plus courts, étaient assemblés en une queue de cheval haute. Il paraissait étrangement plus posé à présent qu'il était humain et père. Il semblait avoir l'âge de Rin seulement et non celui de Kagome qui semblait avoir vieilli plus rapidement que lui. Ou plutôt, c'était Inuyasha qui vieillissait moins rapidement qu'elle.

« Sesshomaru, je n'aurais jamais cru te voir ici.

- Sesshomaru ? demanda le plus grand des garçons. Oncle Sesshomaru ? »

Rin émit un petit rire étouffé, alors que Sesshomaru leva un sourcil hautain devant l'appellation que lui avait attribué son _neveu_. Il aurait sans doute répondu, surtout face au sourire insolent qui commençait à poindre aux coins des lèvres d'Inuyasha. Mais du bruit s'élevait en provenance du Puit. Kagome et Rowena remontaient l'échelle qui y descendait.

« Maman ! » crièrent les trois enfants à l'unisson.

L'aîné fut le premier à enlacer sa mère, puis vint le tour de la fille qui lâcha la main d'Inuyasha. Le plus jeune, dans les bras de son père tendait ses mains vers sa mère, et Inuyasha le laissa trotter à terre jusqu'aux autres.

« Allons, allons, fit la miko Kagome en riant. Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué. Mais je n'étais pas si longue que cela, si ?

- En effet, dit Inuyasha. Mais c'est la première fois que tu pars aussi loin et dans un lieu aussi dangereux. Et sans moi.

- Inuyasha. »

Inuyasha s'approcha de sa femme à son tour et l'embrassa avec tendresse, un spectacle dont Sesshomaru aurait pu se passer. Sesshomaru lui-même se montrait rarement affectueux envers Rin en public. Même si parfois, il avait envie de la toucher ou de la prendre contre lui, peu importe que tous fussent témoins de sa vulnérabilité et de sa faiblesse. Il ne le faisait pas. Il était trop fier, même à présent. Même après dix-sept ans de vie commune avec Rin.

« Imbécile, dit la miko. Je ne risquais pas grand-chose ! Tu as dû inquiéter les enfants avec ton anxiété !

- Keh, même pas vrai, répliqua Inuyasha en croisant les bras.

- Si un peu, dit la petite fille. Papa voulait pas bouger du temple, alors on a réussi à rester avec lui.

- Ouais, dit l'aîné en souriant, on est pas allé à l'école. Jichan nous a trouvé des excuses.

- Quoi ?! s'écria la miko. Et tu les as laissé faire ? Inuyasha, l'école c'est très important.

- Oy, Kagome, tu as manqué pleins de fois l'école quand tu étais au lycée. Ca t'a pas empêché de devenir pédiatre aux urgences.

- C'est vrai ? demanda l'aîné. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux…

- Non ! fit Kagome catégoriquement. Tu ne sécheras pas les cours, Ken ! Et toi Inuyasha, ne leur donne pas de mauvais exemples.

- Mais on était inquiet, Kagome. Moi, je ne pouvais rien faire qu'attendre. T'imagines si quelque chose s'était passé au Jengoku Jidai ? On aurait rien su et…

- Tu sais alors ce que je ressens quand tu es sur certaines missions… »

Un malaise passa entre Inuyasha et sa femme, un malaise que ne comprenait pas très bien Sesshomaru. Kagome inspira doucement comme pour ravaler sa tristesse, puis se mit à sourire.

« Tu as présenté nos enfants à Sesshomaru et Rin ?

- Ah non, j'ai oublié ! Rin a le droit de connaître ses neveux et nièces. Sesshomaru aussi… je suppose…

- Inuyasha ! Toi et Sesshomaru avez fait la paix depuis le temps ! Bien, Rin, Sesshomaru, je vous présente Ken, notre plus grand…

- Salut, tante Rin, oncle Sesshomaru ! répondit-il en souriant à Rin.

- Izumi, notre fille… »

Izumi fit une rapide révérence ayant apparemment hérité les manières de sa mère, contrairement à son frère aîné. Tous les deux étaient physiquement un habile mélange entre leur deux parents.

« Et notre cadet, Sorata. Tu dis bonjour à ton oncle et à ta tante, mon cœur ? »

Le plus jeune, le portrait craché d'Inuyasha, se cacha le visage contre la jupe de sa mère, intimidé. Rin s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

« Bonjour, Sorata, je suis Rin. N'aies pas peur, Sesshomaru a l'air hautain, mais il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il n'en a l'air. »

Sesshomaru leva un sourcil et Inuyasha s'esclaffa.

« Ouais, pas si méchant ! C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas plus tendre quand il faut trucider des tas de démons ! »

Sorata gémit et se serra contre sa mère. Inuyasha récolta les regards réprobateurs de Rin et Kagome.

« Inuyasha, je te prierai de ne pas avoir ce genre de discours en présence de nos enfants. Tu ferais mieux de monter dans notre chambre avec Sesshomaru pour lui trouver des vêtements qui pourraient lui aller.

- Tu veux que je _lui_ prête _mes_ vêtements ?

- Tout à fait ! Ne discute pas, Inuyasha. Tu ne vas pas avoir le comportement puérile d'il y a vingt ans !

- Oh, c'est bon ! C'est bon ! Tu viens Sesshomaru. »

Malgré son ton insolent, Sesshomaru se força de suivre Inuyasha sans une autre parole. Il trouverait bien une façon de rabaisser son frère à un moment ou à un autre.

Ce fut une belle après-midi de fin de printemps qui accueillit Sesshomaru dans le monde moderne. Des bruits étranges, agressifs même, lui parvenaient à ses oreilles. Mais puisque Inuyasha ne semblait pas y prêter attention, Sesshomaru continua comme si de rien était.

Une maison de pierre lisse avec un étage se dressait devant eux, d'une architecture différente de ce qu'avait connu Sesshomaru durant sa vie. Il ne s'en étonna pas, il savait d'après les récits de Rin que le futur recelait de nombreuses étrangetés dont il n'avait pas idée.

Devant la maison, sur un banc, était assise une vieille femme, souriante, à côté d'un homme bien plus vieux encore.

« Tu nous amènes un invité, Inuyasha ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ouais, c'est Sesshomaru.

- Sesshomaru ? Ne serait-ce pas ton frère ?

- De quoi ? demanda le vieil homme. C'est son père ?

- Non, jichan, dit la femme avec patience. Son frère.

- Ah oui… Son père fait bien jeune tout de même.

- On monte, mère !

- D'accord, Inuyasha.

- Mère ? demanda Sesshomaru intrigué.

- C'est la mère de Kagome. Elle voulait que je l'appelle comme ça depuis le jour où j'ai commencé à vivre ici. C'était bizarre au début, mais on s'y fait. Et à côté, c'était Jichan, le grand-père de Kagome. Il est un peu dure d'oreille comme tu l'as remarqué. Viens, c'est par là. »

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et lui fit monter les escaliers. Là, il pénétra dans une pièce qui devait correspondre à la chambre d'Inuyasha et de sa femme. Les meubles qui ornaient la pièce lui paraissaient étranges, mais Sesshomaru en devina la fonction pour la plupart. Inuyasha ouvrit les portes d'une armoire et se mit à chercher à l'intérieur.

« Elle est marrante, Kagome. Tu fais une tête de plus que moi. Et avec ça, elle veut que je te trouve un truc qui t'irait.

- Je ne souhaitais pas être vêtu de tes habits.

- J'imagine, fit Inuyasha en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais laisse-moi deviner, Rin t'a forcé la main. »

Sesshomaru ne daigna pas répondre.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ton silence en dit long. Ecrasé par l'autorité d'une petit humaine, hein, Sesshomaru ?

- Et toi tu ne réponds plus avec de la violence à chaque remarque qu'on te fait. C'est un comportement nouveau chez toi. »

Inuyasha haussa les épaules.

« Tout le monde change, aussi bien toi que moi. »

Inuyasha se remit à recherche de vêtement qui pourrait le convenir pour sortir une sorte d'hakama bleu à la texture rêche et épaisse, un haori blanc sans ouverture à l'avant et d'autres accessoires tous aussi étranges.

« Tiens ce jean est suffisamment grand je pense, puisque je n'y ai pas fait faire d'ourlets. Ca devrait t'aller. Et ça, c'est un tee-shirt, avec cette veste ça devrait être bon. Et ça, c'est un caleçon, tu le mets en dessous du jean, forcément, c'est un sous-vêtement. Kagome dit toujours que je m'habille comme un adolescent, mais il faut avouer que c'est plus sympa. Je te trouve des tennis qui feront l'affaire et je dois avoir un bandana pour cacher tes oreilles. Les marques sur ton visage passeront pour des tatouages. Il y a pleins de jeunes qui ont des trucs bizarres tatoués sur leur face, de nos jours. »

Sesshomaru contempla d'un œil critique les vêtements que lui avait pris Inuyasha. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Sesshomaru défit donc son obi ayant pris soin de poser le Tenseiga et le Tessaiga contre le mur.

« Elle te sert, le Tessaiga, je veux dire ? questionna Inuyasha.

- Seulement quand je souhaite protéger Rin. Cette épée… a toujours été réfractaire à mon rang de yokai.

- Tu veux dire que le Tessaiga réagit encore à ton contact ?

- En effet.

- Je vois. Au moins vos enfants à toi et à Rin pourront manier le Tesaiga sans problème, je pense. »

Sesshomaru se raidit.

« Yuki n'a jamais exprimé le besoin d'apprendre à se battre. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Rin.

- Vous n'avez eu qu'un seul enfant ? demanda Inuyasha surpris. Vus comment vous étiez l'un avec l'autre, j'aurais pensé que vous auriez fait des tas de gosses…

- Yuki est bien suffisante. »

_Elle fut même de trop_. Sesshomaru ne développa pas le sujet. Inuyasha aurait sans doute poser des questions que Sesshomaru n'avait nullement envie de répondre.

Inuyasha parut intrigué mais eut l'intelligence de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus. Devenir humain l'avait fait mûrir, Sesshomaru ne pouvait le nier.

« Et sinon, quoi de neuf au Sengoku Jidai ? demanda-t-il sur un ton plus joyeux. Je parie que Shippo et Shiori se sont mariés ! Comme Kohaku, Ren et Kiyoshi à tous les coups ! »

Sesshomaru hésita. Il ne savait comment annoncer la nouvelle à Inuyasha. Peut-être devrait-il laisser la charge à Kagome qui devait avoir été mise au courant. Derrière ses faux airs joyeux qu'elle avait montré jusque là, se cacher une tristesse indéniable qui devait trouver sa source en la mort du kitsune. Pourtant, Sesshomaru n'était pas assez lâche pour ne rien dire à son frère.

« Ren s'est effectivement mariée avec un Higurashi et attend maintenant son deuxième enfant. La taijiya et le moine en sont ravis. La lignée de ta femme est semble-t-il assurée, Inuyasha.

- Je me faisais pas de soucis là-dessus, Sesshomaru. Ensuite ?

- Le garçon Kiyoshi tient beaucoup de son père en particulier dans son obsession avec les femmes. Toutes les femmes. Même à vingt-trois ans, il reste encore célibataire.

- Keh, ça m'étonne pas ! J'ai toujours pensé que ce garçon était précoce.

- L'humain Kohaku, lui non plus, ne s'est jamais marié. »

Le silence tomba entre Sesshomaru et son frère.

« Il n'a jamais pu oublier Rin. »

Ce n'était pas une question et Sesshomaru ne dit rien d'autre. Tous le savaient. Sesshomaru avait cru comprendre que l'humain avait tenté de courtiser une ou deux fois des jeunes femmes, mais il semblait que Yuki avait du mal à l'accepter. Et que Rin… avait toujours été mal à l'aise en présence de ces femmes.

Sesshomaru préférait ne pas s'attarder sur la question. Et puis, il avait la dernière nouvelle à annoncer. La pire de toute qui affecterait Inuyasha.

« Le kitsune… Shippo est mort.

- Quoi ? »

Une expression de choc indéniable tira les traits d'Inuyasha.

« Ce n'est pas possible, pas Shippo. Tu essayes de te venger pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ?

- Je ne m'amuserai pas à te mentir Inuyasha. Pas sur un tel sujet. Je suis… désolé.

- Non... non pas Shippo. »

Inuyasha se laissa tomber sur son lit et amena ses mains à son front. Sesshomaru était mal à l'aise. Il se trouvait devant la détresse de son frère mais ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il dire quelque chose ? Sortir et le laisser seul avec sa peine ? Inuyasha décida pour lui.

« Comment… comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Il voulait parler.

« Lors d'une mission d'extermination de démon que lui et l'humain Kohaku devait accomplir. Il a été pris par surprise et est mort sur le coup. Rin et moi sommes arrivés trop tard.

- Si seulement j'avais été là, si seulement…

- Tu es un humain à présent, Inuyasha. Ta vie est dans ce monde, plus dans le Sengoku Jidai.

- Kohaku a dû s'en vouloir. Et Sango et Miroku… sans Kagome et moi, ils servaient de parents à Shippo. Et Shiori… Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Shiori ?

- Ils ont tous été affectés… L'humain Kohaku, le moine, la taijiya et leurs enfants. Rin aussi… infiniment… »

Sesshomaru se souvenait encore de l'odeur de ses larmes qui l'entouraient durant de nombreuses nuits après la mort du kitsune. Il se souvenait combien il avait eu du mal à lui redonner le sourire pendant de nombreux jours. Et la dispute avec Yuki qui avait suivi n'avait pas arrangé la situation.

Il se reprit. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse devant Inuyasha qui le fixait intensément.

« La hanyo Shiori… était la compagne du kitsune. Elle ne s'est jamais vraiment remise de sa mort. Elle nous en veut encore, même après trois ans.

- Rin et toi, tu veux dire ? C'est idiot, si vous ne pouviez rien faire…

- Rin dit que si… la rancune qu'elle ressent pour nous peut la soulager d'une quelconque manière…

- Elle en serait contente, c'est ça ? Rin sait très bien que c'est faux.

- Sans nul doute. Mais comme tous, elle se sent coupable. Elle a perdu un frère, le jour de la mort du kitsune.

- Et elle perd une amie en restant en froid avec Shiori. J'ai connu Rin avec plus de combativité. »

Le commentaire d'Inuyasha affecta Sesshomaru. Il était vrai que Rin ne se contentait que de timides tentatives de réconciliation avec la hanyo. Il semblait presque q'une partie de sa volonté s'évaporait au fil du temps. Comme si elle cachait une fatigue derrière ses sourires lumineux. Ou peut-être pas. Sans doute pas. Sûrement pas. Rin restait Rin et rien ne changerait cela.

« Et Kami, Kagome ? Lorsqu'elle a appris pour Shippo, elle a dû…

- Je l'ignore. La taijiya et le moine lui en ont sans doute annoncé la nouvelle. Rin et moi n'étions pas présents.

- Je… dois aller la voir… Elle aura besoin de moi.

- Elle est avec Rin et Rowena. Elle ira bien pour l'instant. Pense d'abord… à te reprendre. »

Pourquoi Sesshomaru donnait-il des conseils à Inuyasha ? Même après leur trêve, cela lui paraissait étrange. Mais Inuyasha se rassit, ses coudes sur ses genoux, son visage dans ses mains.

Et Sesshomaru se tut laissant la peine de son frère s'épancher en silence. Il respectait cela, comme il l'avait respecté à la mort de la miko Kikyo.

Inuyasha pleurait à présent la mort d'un être qu'il avait considéré comme un petit frère et peut-être, s'il avait acquis la maturité suffisante à l'époque, comme un fils. Sesshomaru ne comprenait pas tout à fait les sentiments d'Inuyasha. Il savait que si Yuki venait à mourir, il ressentirait…. du soulagement. Aussi cruel et froid que cela pouvait paraître, ce serait ce qu'il ressentirait, s'il n'y aurait pas la douleur de Rin à affronter.

Sesshomaru connaissait pourtant ce qu'était de perdre un être cher. Rin n'était-elle pas morte par trois fois ? Il connaissait cette détresse, ce désespoir. Il se souvenait, et par ce simple souvenir, il pouvait compatir à la peine d'Inuyasha. En partie du moins, parce qu'il n'avait jamais définitivement perdu Rin.

De plus, Inuyasha était humain à présent. Il devait être comme Rin, plus sujet aux émotions, plus fragilisé par elles. L'un des nombreux inconvénients d'être mortel. Et pourtant…

« Quel effet cela fait… d'être humain ? »

La question s'échappa d'elle-même, sans que Sesshomaru ne pût vraiment la retenir. Une question inappropriée, en particulier face à l'état actuel d'Inuyasha. Néanmoins, son frère releva la tête pour le fixer intensément de ses yeux sombres et de façon déconcertante pour Sesshomaru. Il le jaugeait avec précaution, avec un regard aussi perçant que celui de Rin qui avait toujours été la seule à lire à travers lui.

« Etre humain, finit par dire Inuyasha, n'est peut-être pas aussi différent que d'être hanyo ou yokai. Bien sûr, un humain n'a pas les mêmes pouvoirs, les mêmes capacités. Mais… je ne crois pas avoir tellement changé de ce que j'étais. Mis à part… oui, le temps. On le vit différemment.

- Le temps ?

- Oui… En tant qu'humain, il m'est compté. J'en ai forcément conscience. Je n'y pense pas jour après jour, matin et soir, ou en rentrant de la caserne. Mais c'est présent, peut-être plus que pour Kagome, et Kami sait qu'elle voit parfois des horreurs dans son métier… Peut-être que je me souviens encore d'une époque où je ne faisais pas attention au temps qui passait. »

Comme lui ne le faisait pas avant qu'il ne connût Rin.

« Et peut-être, pour cette raison, je ressens plus fortement mes sentiments, mes émotions. C'était difficile au début. Lorsque je cherchais un emploi, je laissais souvent ma colère éclater pour des broutilles. Kagome et moi étions vraiment mal, je la rendais malheureuse et je l'aurais perdu si… je n'avais pas fait l'effort de contrôler ma colère. Mon travail à la caserne m'a en partie aidé.

- Tu me décris beaucoup de désavantages.

- Mais ce n'est pas que des désavantages, Sesshomaru. En tant qu'humain, on apprécie mieux ce qu'est vivre. On profite mieux de ses détails qui pourraient paraître insignifiants si j'avais une vie entière de hanyo pour les remarquer. Peut-être que si j'étais resté hanyo, je n'aurais jamais vu comment Kagome me sourit le matin lorsque je me lève. Peut-être que je n'aurais jamais été aussi touché lorsque j'ai tenu pour la première fois mes enfants dans les bras. Ce sont de bonnes émotions Sesshomaru. Des émotions qui rendent heureux. »

Un fossé s'était bien creusé entre Inuyasha et Sesshomaru. Et pourtant… il comprenait une chose. Même s'il ne ressentait rien pour Yuki, il savait ce qu'évoquait le sourire de la miko pour Inuyasha. Sans doute la même chose que celui de Rin pour lui.

Sesshomaru avait découvert qu'en côtoyant Rin, il goûtait lui-même un peu à ce qu'était la humanité, comme un pêché défendu mais qu'il ne pouvait refuser. Son père aussi le lui avait dit, il y avait si longtemps, qu'auprès d'Izayoi, il se sentait un peu plus vivre.

Tout cela, Sesshomaru l'entendait parfaitement bien.

« Et puis, surtout, je peux rester avec Kagome, en tant qu'humain. Je poursuis une vie avec elle. Avec ses peines, ses joies. Je peux vieillir avec elle.

- Tu as peu vieilli, remarqua Sesshomaru.

- Je sais. Kagome pense que c'est parce que j'avais encore dans les dix-sept ans en âge humain, lorsque Rin a purifié la part Yokai en moi.

- Je vois.

- Et toi, Sesshomaru… Envisages-tu de devenir humain ? Pour Rin ? »

Sesshomaru se tut, pris au dépourvu par la question de son frère. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à cela ? Par un non, bien évidemment, mais…

« Je n'ai… jamais réfléchi à la question.

- Pourtant, tu sais que Rin finira par vieillir et… mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, Rin ne mourra pas.

- Tu te mens à toi-même, Sesshomaru.

- J'ai le Tenseiga.

- Qui n'empêchera pas Rin de vieillir sans toi. Et si le Tenseiga faiblissait… »

Sesshomaru enfonça ses griffes dans sa paume. Inuyasha frôlait une vérité trop proche de la réalité.

« Le croc de notre père ne faillira pas. »

Il se força de le croire. A ne pas douter.

Les solutions étaient limitées. Rin refusait d'être yokai et surtout d'utiliser le Shikon no Tama à cet égard. Et il était impensable pour Sesshomaru de devenir humain. Et pourtant…

« Tu t'es réincarné en humain, dit Inuyasha comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Un yokai ne se réincarne pas en humain à moins qu'il ait été humain avant. Ou qu'il l'ait désiré.

- Comment sais-tu cela ? demanda Sesshomaru masquant à peine sa surprise.

- Quand je suis rentré dans le passé après la rencontre avec Seiji et Rowena… J'étais surpris pour Seiji. J'ai donc demandé l'avis de Myoga qui a fait des recherches. Apparemment, lui, Totosai et Bokuseno ont tiré ces hypothèses.

- Je vois. »

Sesshomaru se rappelait l'esprit de son père, de leur père, qu'il avait croisé à la frontière du monde des morts et celui des vivants. Le monde des rêves, avait-il dit. Il souhaitait encore retrouver Izayoi qui se réincarnait depuis des décennies sans lui.

Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il ferait le même choix ? Si Rin venait à… _Non ! J'ai le Tenseiga ! Il ne lui arrivera rien._

« Et Totosai, Myoga, et Bokuseno… ? Et le clan des loups ? Comment vont-ils tous ? »

Sesshomaru était soulagé du changement de conversation. D'autant plus que les nouvelles des derniers amis de leur père et des ookami yokai étaient moins dramatiques.

Rin rendait régulièrement visite à Totosai et Bokuseno, séjournant parfois quelques jours auprès d'eux. Myoga faisait des allers-retours entre le village et la forge de Totosai et la forêt de Bokuseno. Koga et Ayame attendaient leur quatrième enfant, les trois précédents, Kogaru, Amaya et Amiko ayant tous été mis au monde avec l'aide de Rin. Mis à part cela, il n'y avait plus de détails à ajouter.

Sesshomaru se concentra donc pour s'habiller silencieusement en écoutant les récits d'Inuyasha sur sa nouvelle vie, ponctués de quelques conseils sur la façon dont il fallait mettre un des vêtements. Ses enfants, sa femme, ses difficultés à trouver une place dans un monde où il n'était pas né, son métier…

C'était plein de détails étranges et insoupçonnés pour Sesshomaru, mais il ne se permit pas de demander plus d'explication. Il restait, même face à son frère, quelqu'un de fier.

Ils descendirent enfin, Sesshomaru habillé des vêtements qu'Inuyasha lui avait prêté. Sauf le bandana car Inuyasha jurait que Rin adorerait le lui mettre.

« Kagome me faisait toujours le coup quand j'étais hanyo, » expliqua-t-il.

Sesshomaru était un peu mal à l'aise avec ses vêtements qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Il s'efforça bien entendu de ne rien montrer.

Néanmoins, malgré lui, son malaise augmenta lorsqu'à son arrivée dans la salle commune où les femmes, enfants et aïeul réunis arrêtèrent leur conversation pour l'observer. La miko eut même le manque de goût absolu de rester la bouche ouverte.

« Ca te va bien, sourit Rin pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Dans le genre délinquant, sans doute, répliqua la miko toujours pas remise. Tu n'avais pas autre chose à proposer Inuyasha ?

- Ce n'est pas si mal, Kagome, dit Rowena. J'aurais aimé voir Seiji habillé ainsi.

- Oui, acquiesça Rin. Je vais t'attacher le bandana si tu veux bien. »

Inuyasha lui lança un regard marqué que Sesshomaru décrypta par un « je te l'avais bien dit ». Rin se leva et traça avec douceur ses cheveux, un geste qu'elle aimait faire. Elle noua le bandana sur ses cheveux et ses oreilles et réarrangea les mèches sur son front pour masquer partiellement sa demi-lune.

Sesshomaru jeta un coup d'œil sur les autres personnes présentent dans la salle. Kagome et Inuyasha paraissaient intrigués voire fascinés par la démonstration d'affection de Rin et sans doute par le manque de réaction négative de Sesshomaru. Le reste de la famille restait curieuse mais sans plus. Cependant, Rowena… Sesshomaru crut discerner, l'espace d'une seconde, une lueur d'envie. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'approfondir ses soupçons en certitude.

Rin le contemplait fièrement, un sourire aux lèvres. Non pour la première fois, Sesshomaru trouva Rin fascinante, belle, sans même chercher à l'être. Il aurait répondu à ses instincts, si Inuyasha ne vint pas s'asseoir à côté de la miko, en la regardant gravement.

« Kagome, j'ai appris… pour Shippo. »

Rin arracha son regard du sien, tournant son visage peiné vers le couple, en se mordant la lèvre. La miko Kagome s'effondra alors, apparemment incapable de retenir plus longtemps ce qu'elle avait masqué.

« J'aurais dû… j'aurais dû trouver le courage de te le dire… moi-même, Inuyasha.

- Kagome… »

Inuyasha prit sa femme dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer de tout son saoul, et s'effondrant à son tour. Sesshomaru se sentit de trop et se demandait comment il pouvait quitter la pièce discrètement.

La solution vient en la personne de Rin.

« Les enfants, dit-elle en prenant le plus jeune des enfants, Sorata, dans ses bras. Allons faire visiter le temple à votre oncle.

- Mais Tante Rin, argumenta l'aîné des enfants. Maman est…

- S'il te plait, Ken-chan. »

Elle lui tendit la main en souriant doucement. Et il finit par acquiescer en prenant sa main.

Ils sortirent tous pour laisser Inuyasha et Kagome seuls.

A l'extérieur, les deux aînés, Izumi et Ken regardèrent anxieux leur grand-mère debout à côté de Rowena, comme s'ils attendaient une réponse de sa part. Ce fut Rin qui la leur donna.

« Shippo était un ami très cher pour moi. Un frère. Mais pour vos parents, il était bien plus que cela. Ils l'ont connu lorsqu'il était enfant, et l'ont considéré sans vraiment s'en rendre compte comme un fils, je pense.

- Shippo-chan, dit Izumi, Maman nous en parlait souvent avec Miroku et Sango.

- On aurait aimé les connaître, ajouta Ken. On aurait aimé passer de l'autre côté du puits voir les yokai, et les samouraïs et tout le reste.

- Mais Maman ne voulait pas.

- Ouais et surtout quand on a essayé, ça marchait pas.

- C'est une bonne chose que le puits ne vous a pas laissé passer. Le Sengoku Jidai est une période dangereuse, en particulier pour les enfants de votre monde. Et il est encore plus dangereux d'interagir avec le passé et le temps. Les conséquences peuvent détruire le présent et le futur irrémédiablement.

- Alors, demanda Sesshomaru, pourquoi sommes ici ? »

Rin ne répondit pas et se mordit la lèvre.

* * *

Il pleuvait sur le Sengoku Jidai. Kyosato cherchait Yuki pour dîner. Il s'était porté volontaire quand Kohaku s'était levé de table pour ramener la jeune fille.

Kyosato aimait bien être avec Yuki depuis si longtemps… Depuis peut-être le premier jour où il l'avait vue, cachée dans les bras de Rin-sama. C'était un lointain souvenir, mais il ne l'avait pas oublié, aussi étrange que cela pouvait être.

Il pressa son pas, le vieux parapluie rose de Miroku-sama et de Sango-san en main. C'était un souvenir qu'ils leur restaient de la fameuse Kagome qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours auparavant.

Il savait où aller. Il savait où Yuki attendait le retour de ses parents. Au Puit Dévoreur d'Os. Il traversa d'un pas rapide la clairière de Goshinboku, et là, au Puits, il la vit.

Yuki était penchée au dessus, ses mains appuyées au rebord, son visage tourné vers le fond sombre. Elle ne leva pas sa tête à son approche, même si elle avait dû sentir sa présence.

Kyosato savait qu'elle en était capable. Elle était une hanyo, même si ses traits étaient essentiellement humains. Elle était aussi la fille d'une puissante miko, de Rin-sama, elle avait hérité de la perception des autres personnes. Dans leurs jeux d'enfant, cela la rendait imbattable à cache-cache.

Au fond, il avait été souvent vexé de toujours perdre face à elle. Jusqu'au jour où ils tombèrent de la falaise. Il était évident qu'en tant que hanyo, Yuki avait des capacités hors de la portée des humain. Mais jamais elle ne serait capable de vaincre un démon, par exemple. Elle n'avait jamais appris à se battre.

Et là où elle avait des faiblesses, Kyosato s'était acharné à en faire ses forces. Pour la protéger. En l'absence de Rin-sama, de Sesshomaru, de Kohaku même, ou même en leur présence, c'était à lui de la protéger.

Kohaku et son père lui avait appris à se battre pour qu'il réalisât son but.

Il s'était promis de la défendre.

Il se rendit compte soudain qu'il l'avait contemplée depuis un certain temps. Elle devenait jolie, il ne pouvait le nier. Elle l'avait peut-être toujours été mais parfois, aux moments les plus inattendus, il en prenait conscience. Plus souvent qu'avant, maintenant qu'elle était en âge de se marier.

Kyosato amena le parapluie rose au dessus de la tête de Yuki pour l'abriter.

« Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes sous la pluie comme ça.

- Je n'attrape pas froid, » dit Yuki sans le regarder.

Un autre détail vrai. Yuki ne tombait pas malade, contrairement à Rin-sama par exemple.

D'ailleurs les états fébriles de Rin-sama en hiver inquiétaient Miroku-sama, Sango-sama et Kohaku-sensei. Sesshomaru-sama aussi sans doute, il ne quittait jamais la chambre de Rin-sama quand elle était souffrante. Kohaku-sensei avait expliqué une fois qu'elle avait traversé une maladie grave par le passé. Qu'ils craignaient tous une rechute, même si elle avait écarté cette possibilité avec un sourire quand Kyosato le lui avait demandé.

Toutefois, Sesshomaru-sama ne tombait pas malade, à sa connaissance. Yuki tenait de son père sur le sujet.

« Kohaku-sensei s'inquiète, Yuki. Et moi aussi. En plus, c'est l'heure du dîner. »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Yuki… Rin-sama et ton père reviendront, ne t'en fais pas. Tu leur manques, tu sais. Ils ne te délaissent pas.

- Je ne manque pas à Père. A Maman, sans doute. Mais pas à Père. »

Kyosato resta interdit. Il ne savait pas quoi lui repondre.

Il avait vu la distance entre Sesshomaru-sama et sa fille. Depuis si longtemps. Ils étaient presque des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Et tous semblaient l'accepter, Yuki, Sesshomaru-sama, Kohaku-sensei, Miroku-sama, Sango-sama, et même Kyosato, ou faisaient semblant de ne pas le voir comme Rin-sama.

« Maman me manque, continua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle n'est pas avec moi, mais… avant, je savais qu'elle n'était pas si loin. Je pouvais presque… la sentir. Et là, Maman n'est tout simplement pas là. Elle est absente de notre monde.

- Yuki… »

Elle le regarda enfin avec un air triste. Kyosato n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Pas sa meilleure amie. Pas la jeune fille qu'il…

« Merci, Kyosato. »

C'était rare qu'elle l'appelât ainsi. Il avait plus souvent droit à des Kyo-chan enfantin, alors qu'il devenait un homme. Et il se sentit touché par ce petit bout de femme triste qui l'observait si intensément.

Il approcha son visage vers celui de Yuki, sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait. Ses yeux bruns et dorés s'écarquillèrent et peut-être, ce signe fut ce qu'il l'arrêta dans sa lancée. Il sourit pourtant quand il vit les joues de Yuki rougir. Kyosato posa alors son front contre celui humide de la jeune fille en fermant les yeux.

Il ne voulait par se mettre à sourire plus encore parce qu'il la trouvait jolie avec ses joues rosées. Pas lorsqu'elle était si triste.

« Je suis là, moi, se contenta-t-il de dire. Je serais toujours à tes côtés. »

Il entendit Yuki expirer le souffle qu'elle avait retenu depuis qu'il avait posé son front sur le sien. Elle se détendit aussi, et Kyosato sentit les mains de Yuki agripper son haori et s'y accrocher.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, et si Kyosato avait ouvert les yeux, il aurait vu les larmes de Yuki couler le long de des joues roses et de son sourire triste.

* * *

Rowena les avaient conduits rapidement dans la résidence des Tokumi dans les alentours de Tokyo. Rin n'avait pas su convaincre Sesshomaru de laisser Tenseiga et Tessaiga au temple avec Inuyasha, Kagome et le reste de la maisonnée, et encore moins de rester lui-même.

Rin devait admettre que Sesshomaru s'adaptait assez bien au futur. Il restait suspicieux envers de nombreux objets qui ne lui évoquaient rien, mais les acceptait ou agissait comme s'ils avaient appartenus à son univers depuis de nombreuses années. Il n'allait pas jusqu'à les utiliser bien sûr, et se contentait généralement de les ignorer.

Rin n'avait aucune idée sur l'opinion de Sesshomaru concernant le futur. Il ne disait rien, et les quelques questions que Rin posait à son compagnon sur le sujet ne trouvaient pas de réponses satisfaisantes.

Mais surtout, elle ignorait ce qu'il pensait de Rowena. Rin n'osaient demander l'avis de Sesshomaru sur sa réincarnation et pour cause. Elle craignait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle. Elle se souvenait parfaitement bien de comment aurait pu se finir l'histoire entre Seiji et elle. Comment tout aurait pu dégénérer.

Et quand bien même, elle avait confiance en Sesshomaru et Rowena, elle redoutait que ce qui aurait pu arriver entre elle et Seiji ne se produisît finalement entre eux. Elle était après tout tombée amoureuse de Seiji. Sesshomaru le pouvait tout aussi bien…

« Nous sommes arrivés, » déclara Rowena en arrêtant la voiture dans un parc.

Rin prit son temps pour contempler la demeure des Tokumi. Comme celle des îles du sud, celle-ci, perdue dans la forêt, était magnifique quoique d'un style plus traditionnel.

Ils sortaient de la voiture, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand, et un enfant, un garçon d'une dizaine d'année aux traités métissés, courut vers Rowena.

« Mommy ! cria-t-il en sautant dans les bras de Rowena.

- Shinn ! Tu sais bien que je n'aurais plus la force de te porter bientôt ! »

Shinn parla dans une langue que ne comprenait pas Rin. De l'anglais, sans doute, la langue maternelle de Rowena. Cette dernière répondit avec douceur à l'enfant, avant de se retourner vers eux.

« Shinn, voici Rin et Sesshomaru. Rin, Sesshomaru, je vous présente mon fils, Shinn. »

Rin trouva qu'il ressemblait plus à Seiji qu'à Rowena avec ses yeux sombres perçants et ses cheveux noir jais. Pourtant il semblait être un enfant joyeux et spontané, un trait de caractère qu'il tenait sans doute de sa mère.

« C'est comme dans les photos, s'exclama Shinn. Rin te ressemble beaucoup Mommy ! Mais Sesshomaru… sans les cheveux et les tatouages, il ressemble à Papa !

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle simplement. Comment va ton père ?

- Pareil, je crois. Je ne l'ai pas trop vu. Le docteur dit que je fatigue Papa. Il n'est pas trop gentil le docteur, Mommy.

- Il veut simplement dire que ton père doit se reposer entre les cures. Ce n'est pas contre toi, Sweetie. Rin, Sesshomaru… vous venez ? »

Ils suivirent Rowena qui avait à présent déposé son fils au sol pour mieux lui tenir la main.

Rin se demandait pourquoi Rowena et Seiji n'avaient pas eu d'enfant plus tôt. Rowena avait bien dix ans de plus que Rin. Elle se demandait aussi pourquoi ils n'en avaient eu qu'un seul. Rin rêvait d'un second enfant, si Sesshomaru ne s'y était pas opposé. Est-ce que Seiji… avait les mêmes réticences que Sesshomaru sur le sujet ?

« Shinn… va prévenir les employés que nous avons des invités, tandis que j'amène Rin et Sesshomaru voir ton père. Ils auront besoin d'une chambre.

- D'accord Mommy ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Il détala au détour d'un couloir, et ils continuèrent de suivre Rowena à travers la grande maison, dans des longs couloirs richement décorés. Rowena s'arrêta enfin devant une porte. De l'autre côté, Rin pouvait sentir l'aura de Seiji, si proche de celle de Sesshomaru. Si familière pour elle. Mais elle pouvait aussi sentir son affaiblissement.

« C'est ici, dit Rowena. Notre chambre. Tu…

- J'irais seule », interrompit Rin.

C'était peut-être une idée venue de nul part. Trop brusque et échappant à la logique des choses. Ou peut-être pas. Elle souhaitait au fond d'elle-même avoir un moment seule avec Seiji. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître à présent qu'elle vivait avec Sesshomaru, Seiji lui avait manqué. Elle s'en rendait compte maintenant, juste avant de le retrouver après ces dix-huit années de séparation.

Et puis il y avait… ce malaise en elle. Que ferait Sesshomaru devant cette vision affaiblie de lui-même dans le futur ? Elle en redoutait les conséquences.

« Je refuse, dit soudain Sesshomaru.

- Comment ?

- Tu m'as entendu, Rin. Je refuse que tu sois seule avec lui.

- Mais Sesshomaru, je…

- Je… ne vois pas d'inconvénients pour que Rin voit seule avec Seiji. »

Rin se tourna vers sa réincarnation. Elle paraissait étrangement triste, et en même temps… ce n'était pas de la simple tristesse.

« Rowena ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rin et Seiji ont toujours été proches…

- Raison de plus pour qu'ils ne restent pas seuls ensembles, dit Sesshomaru sans détour.

- Sesshomaru ! »

Il était jaloux ? Jaloux de lui-même ?

Rin n'en aurait pas dû être surprise. Parfois, lorsqu'elle vivait auprès de Rowena et Seiji, elle s'était mise à envier sa réincarnation.

« Sesshomaru, je vous en prie. »

Rowena prit la main de Sesshomaru qui se laissa faire. Rin ressentit un malaise croître en elle, mais s'abstint de commenter. Elle n'en avait pas le droit puisqu'elle souhaitait parler à Seiji, seule à seul.

Sesshomaru considéra longuement Rowena, renforçant le malaise de Rin. Puis il acquiesça.

Rin expira le souffle qu'elle avait retenu sans le savoir et Rowena sourit.

« Alors, j'y vais, dit Rin. Merci, Sesshomaru. »

Elle se força à sourire, malgré les mains encore entrelacés de Rowena et Sesshomaru. Elle leur tourna le dos puis, elle pénétra dans la chambre en veillant bien de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Et elle le vit, cet homme qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aimer, et qu'elle aimait encore, dix-huit ans après. Comme elle aimait Sesshomaru.

Il était allongé dans son lit, endormi, sa respiration faible. Elle se rapprocha et vint s'asseoir sur une chaise à son chevet. Elle retint une exclamation en distinguant mieux les traits de son ami.

Seiji avait vieilli, c'était un fait. Elle ne pouvait le nier. A cause de la maladie ou simplement par l'âge, Rin ne pouvait pas vraiment le déterminer.

Même endormi, ses yeux étaient tirés, cernés par des ombres inquiétantes. Des rides étaient présentes, ici et là, au coin de ses yeux, sur son front également. Et ses cheveux… si différents de ceux de Sesshomaru et dans lesquels pourtant, elle avait rêvé passer ses doigts, il y a si longtemps… Ses cheveux… il les avait perdus.

« Seiji… »

Il n'était pas aussi endormi qu'elle ne l'avait cru puisque ses paupières se plissèrent avant de s'ouvrir complètement. Il la fixa alors d'un regard incrédule.

« Rin… ?

- Oui… »

Elle ne laissait échapper qu'un simple murmure incapable de lever plus la voix devant Seiji. Elle redoutait presque qu'il ne se brisât si elle élevait la voix. C'était idiot… Sesshomaru, non,_ Seiji_ était fort, elle le savait. Il ne pouvait pas…

« Pourquoi… es-tu là ? »

Le léger reproche dans le ton de Seiji blessa Rin.

« Rowena est venue me chercher… pour te guérir.

- De ton époque ?

- Oui.

- Elle n'aurait pas dû. »

Rin se mordit la lèvre. Seiji se mettait à parler comme Sesshomaru. Là encore, elle n'aurait pas dû être étonnée. Pourtant, elle se surprenait toujours en se rendant compte combien, parfois, Sesshomaru et Seiji pouvaient être semblables malgré les siècles qui les séparaient.

« Et le pire, reprit Seiji, c'est qu'au fond, je suis heureux de te revoir. Alors que j'avais cru tirer enfin un trait sur ton existence.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Et c'était vrai, alors qu'elle avait passé ces dernières années auprès de Sesshomaru, elle avait conscience qu'il avait été important pour elle. Que sa présence avait toujours pu la réconforter. Qu'elle l'aimait encore, comme elle aimait Sesshomaru.

Mais elle savait aussi que ce sentiment n'aurait jamais dû être. Qu'il était la conséquence de la transgression des règles du temps.

« Quelles sont tes nouvelles ? » demanda Seiji en détachant son regard.

Il les libérait ainsi du malaise dans lesquels ils s'étaient tous les deux plongés.

« Tu t'es mariée avec… Sesshomaru ?

- Nous ne sommes pas mariés, répondit Rin en essayant de sourire. Mais nous sommes ensemble. Et nous avons eu une fille. Yuki a maintenant treize ans.

- Tu as l'air d'en être heureuse…

- Oui…

- Mais… ? »

Rin releva ses yeux. Il avait perçu son hésitation.

« J'aurais aimé… avoir un autre enfant…

- Tu es jeune, tu peux encore en avoir. »

Rin se mordit à nouveau la lèvre. Elle ne se permit pas d'évoquer ses problèmes avec Sesshomaru devant Seiji. Surtout lorsque Sesshomaru écoutait toute la conversation depuis le couloir.

« Rowena aussi aurait aimé un autre enfant, dit Seiji comme pour combler le silence. Mais nous avions des problèmes de stérilité. Il nous a fallu sept ans pour avoir Shinn. C'était très dur pour Rowena.

- Je… je l'ignorais…. Pour toi aussi, cela a dû être…

- Pas autant. Et puis, Shinn est finalement venu lorsque nous n'y croyions plus. C'est suffisant. »

_C'est suffisant_. Seiji semblait distant par rapport à Shinn. Presque autant que Sesshomaru. Pourtant… peut-être qu'elle se trompait et que la relation entre Shinn et Seiji n'équivalait à celle entre Yuki et Sesshomaru. Elle n'avait pas été témoin des interactions entre Seiji et son fils.

« Tu sais que mes affaires ont mal tourné ? fit Seiji avec un sourire désabusé. Ma carrière partait bien grâce à mes contacts dans les milieux de la pègre. J'en suis même venu à être l'une des têtes de mon parti… »

Rin se souvenait de cette affaire qu'elle avait découverte un peu par hasard. Elle avait espéré qu'il aurait renoncé… pour Rowena. Mais voilà un détail que sa venue dans le futur n'avait pas changé.

« Quand ma place a été bien installée, j'ai tenté de couper les ponts avec les chefs de la pègre. Je n'ai pas hésité à employer le chantage quand c'était nécessaire. Mais je suis tombé sur un journaliste trop zélé qui a révélé les affaires du parti au grand jour. Ce scandale a brisé ma carrière.

- J'en suis désolée, Seiji.

- Vraiment ? Tu m'avais pourtant prévenu que cela se finirait mal. Heureusement que personne ne s'est attaqué directement à Rowena.

- Ou à Shinn, ajouta Rin.

- Oui, ou à Shinn, » acquiesça-t-il au grand soulagement de Rin.

Car cela signifiait que Seiji contrairement à Sesshomaru n'était pas indifférent à son enfant.

« Mais Rin, reprit Seiji, sache que je ne souhaite pas que tu me guérisses. Rowena a fait une erreur en t'amenant ici.

- Seiji ? »

Dire que Rin était surprise était un euphémisme.

« N'essaye pas de me soigner. Je refuse.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Comme tu l'avais fait remarquer, il y a si longtemps, ta place n'est pas ici. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- Je…

- Quelles sont les conséquences sur le cours des choses, en transcendant le temps, Rin ? Dis-le moi, quelles sont-elles ?

- Peut-être… peut-être que le destin accepte parfois des changements. Peut-être…

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? Comment sais-tu que tu ne commets pas une erreur en bouleversant le temps ? »

Rin savait de quelles erreurs parlait Seiji. Elle en avait déjà commis une lorsqu'elle combattit pour la dernière fois Naraku. Elle avait voulu évincer Kagome de la dernière bataille contre Naraku, alors que justement elle, plus que quiconque, avait sa place à ses côtés à ce moment-là.

Néanmoins, Kagome, elle, montrait bien que le futur devait parfois recréer le passé, et Rin avait prouvé l'inverse. Alors… alors…

Seiji la sortit de ses pensées en tirant affectueusement sur l'une de ses mèches de cheveux.

« Rin, ne fais pas une tête pareille. Je suis un traitement de pointe, Rowena s'est un peu emballée.

- Elle ne serait pas venue me chercher au-delà du temps si elle avait gardé le moindre espoir.

- Rin… »

Sa main glissa sur la joue de Rin qui se sentit réchauffée par son contact, malgré elle presque. Peut-être, aurait-elle dû dire quelque chose pour l'en empêcher. Peut-être aurait-elle dû parler quand Seiji posa son front contre le sien.

« C'est en te voyant, que je me rends compte combien tu m'as manqué Rin…

- Seiji… »

Elle s'écarta brusquement quand elle sentit Sesshomaru s'approcher. Il ouvrait la porte alors qu'elle était si proche de Seiji. Alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas guéri. Et elle redoutait sa réaction devant sa réincarnation humaine si affaiblie. Comme si elle craignait de le perdre à jamais.

* * *

Sesshomaru gardait l'oreille tendue vers la chambre, de l'autre côté du mur. Là où était Rin et Seiji, sa réincarnation.

Il ne pouvait nier qu'il redoutait ce qu'il pouvait se produire entre eux. Rin n'avait-elle pas avoué une fois qu'elle avait aimé Seiji… autant qu'elle pouvait l'aimer, lui, Sesshomaru, son compagnon ?

Il sentit la main de Rowena serrer la sienne avec douceur. Elle lui souriait d'une façon apaisante, comme Rin aurait pu le faire.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Rin et Seiji sont seulement amis. »

Il s'émerveilla presque de la voir deviner ce qu'il l'inquiétait. Rin était la seule à être capable de lire à travers lui. Il l'observa pendant un moment. Oui, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Il y avait beaucoup de Rin en Rowena. Beaucoup trop même.

« Je les ai souvent enviés, continua-t-elle sa main tenant toujours la sienne. Ils étaient parfois plus complices que je ne l'étais avec Seiji… J'ai même cru qu'il finirait par s'aimer. Et peut-être que c'est le cas après tout. Rin a toujours su que Seiji était vous. »

Sesshomaru se tendit. Entendre cette femme, cette Rin du futur, dire des vérités qu'il n'appréciait guère, qu'il détestait envisager, le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Pourtant, dit-elle en pressant sa main, ils savent que nous les attendons. Ils savent que nous les aimons. »

Il considéra Rowena. Son air sérieux mais empli d'espoir lui rappelait Rin. Ses yeux étaient certes bleus gris, comme un océan agité, mais il pouvait s'y noyer aussi sûrement que ceux de Rin.

_Je ne souhaite pas que tu me guérisses._

Sesshomaru tourna brusquement son visage vers la porte de la chambre. Seiji… sa réincarnation refusait l'aide de Rin ?

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Rowena inquiète.

Il vit son expression perplexe et se sentit mal à l'aise. Il n'osait pas lui dire ce qu'il avait entendu. Elle en serait... blessée. Il ne pouvait pas…

« Rien. Strictement rien.

- Oh. »

Il écouta les arguments de Seiji, ces histoires de destin qui ne devait pas être changé. L'une des raisons que Sesshomaru lui-même avait avancée pour convaincre Rin de rester à leur époque. Puis il entendit ce qui ressemblait à une déclaration de la part de Seiji. Pour Rin. _Sa_ précieuse Rin.

« Sesshomaru ? »

Il était à la porte et prit la poignée pour l'ouvrir.

Et il les vit.

Rin était assise près du lit sur une chaise. Une teinte rosée naissait sur ses joues. Il était évident qu'elle fuyait son regard. Seiji lui tenait la main.

Sesshomaru observa sa réincarnation humaine… si différente et pourtant. Contrairement à Rin, il tenait son regard sans flancher, malgré ses traits tirés, cette faiblesse physique née de sa condition d'humain supportant sa maladie.

Néanmoins, il n'évoqua pas du dégoût ou de l'écoeurement à Sesshomaru, malgré ce qu'il aurait pensé. Non, seulement de la prudence. Car cet homme, aussi affaibli qu'il ne l'était, était capable de lui prendre ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

« Vous avez fini ? »

Rowena entrait à sa suite, un sourire plein d'espoir aux lèvres. Rin fixa alors plus intensément ses mains qu'elle posa sur ses genoux.

« Rin ne me guérira pas, déclara Seiji. Je le lui ai demandé.

- Seiji… »

Rowena avait pali.

« Rowena. Ma décision est prise. Si je dois guérir, ce sera normalement, sans l'intervention de Rin.

- Mais Seiji… Rin est là pour toi. Pour toi, tu entends. Pour te ramener comme avant, en pleine santé…

- Rien ne sera plus comme avant, Rowena. Que Rin me guérisse ou pas.

- Je ne veux pas abandonner ! s'exclama Rowena. Je refuse que tu abandonnes ! Tu entends ! Rin, guéris-le. Guéris Seiji. »

Rin inspira, puis se mordit la lèvre.

« Je… je ne peux pas aller contre sa volonté. J'aimerai qu'il en fut autrement…

- Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, Rin. Si Sesshomaru avait été à la place de Seiji, tu n'aurais pas hésité. Jamais !

- Je… je suis désolée….

- Rowena, dit Seiji, ne t'en prends pas à Rin ainsi. C'est avant tout _ma_ décision.

- Et sans doute la plus sage, » conclut Sesshomaru.

Il avait été contre cette exploration dans le futur depuis le début. Il la regrettait toujours à présent. La seule chose intéressante qu'il avait gagnée était de rencontrer Seiji, sa réincarnation. Cet homme éveillait sa curiosité, cette version humaine de lui, plus en proie au temps, aux doutes, aux émotions, à la maladie. Et il était proche de Rin. Beaucoup trop proche. Cela suffisait à Sesshomaru pour justifier un départ dans les plus brefs délais.

« Tu peux toujours changer d'avis, argumenta Rowena avec ténacité.

- Rowena…

- Tu peux toujours changé d'avis, répéta-t-elle. Rin et Sesshomaru peuvent rester le temps que tu réfléchisses. N'est-ce pas, Rin ?

- Je… oui, bien sûr. Nous pouvons attendre. »

Sesshomaru aurait dû savoir que Rin flancherait. Il aurait dû le deviner et imposer son avis plus tôt. Maintenant, il était trop tard.

Ils restèrent plusieurs jours chez les Tokumi pendant lesquels Sesshomaru s'employa d'observer sa réincarnation. Comment il se comportait en tant qu'humain. Comment il devenait plus faible, plus sensible. Ce n'était pas évident chez Seiji. Il cachait habilement ce qu'il ressentait.

Néanmoins, Sesshomaru sentait l'odeur de la maladie l'entourer, une nappe lourde, indélébile, inaltérable. Il la détestait, comme il détestait de voir sa réincarnation être aussi fragilisée. Il pensait que Seiji devait également se haïr.

Rowena et Rin portaient quasiment toute leur attention sur Seiji, qui, pour ce que pouvait en juger Sesshomaru, n'en demandait certainement pas autant. Ils ne manquaient pas d'apercevoir les regards inquiets que s'échangeaient les deux femmes quand elles croyaient qu'ils ne les voyaient pas.

Leurs joies étaient faussées, leurs sourires forcés. S'il n'y avait pas eu l'enfant de Seiji et Rowena, Shinn, pour amener le goût du bonheur par sa joie de vivre et son insouciance, ils n'auraient fait que vivre dans un mensonge.

Rin en souffrait, indéniablement. Sesshomaru le sentait à sa façon dont elle se raccrochait à lui, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. A sa façon de se recroqueviller contre lui lorsqu'elle s'endormait dans un monde des rêves qui la hantaient sans répit.

Elle était affectée de voir sa réincarnation, de le voir lui, mourir à petit feu sans qu'elle ne pût rien n'y changer. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer.

« Papa ! appela Shinn. Tu viens jouer au ballon avec moi !?

- Shinn, dit doucement Rowena, tu sais bien que ton père doit se reposer.

- Mais Mommy…

- Rowena, je peux encore jouer un peu avec mon fils. »

Seiji se leva de son fauteuil avec lenteur et fit quelques pas dans le parc. Sesshomaru avait été presque surpris lorsqu'il avait découvert que les rapport entre Seiji et son fils étaient meilleurs que les siens avec Yuki. Peut-être parce que Shinn n'avait pas tué Rowena.

« Seiji ! »

Rowena rattrapa Seiji par le coude alors que ce lui-ci semblait tomber. Elle devint son appui, son regard inquiet posé sur lui.

« Seiji, est-ce que ça va ?

- Papa ? »

Sesshomaru sentit Rin se tendre à ses côtés. Il savait qu'elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, guérir Seiji. Et parfois, Sesshomaru se mettait à la comprendre. Voir sa réincarnation si affaiblie lui devenait odieux, comme si c'était une erreur, quelque chose qui ne devait pas être. Voir Rin tomber dans une profonde tristesse à chaque fois que Seiji laissait échapper un signe de faiblesse devait tout aussi insupportable.

Sesshomaru n'avait qu'un seul souhait : partir de ce monde auquel il n'appartenait pas et dont il ne voulait rien savoir.

« Je… je vais bien, déclara Seiji en se redressant. Je vais rester un instant dans la véranda. Rin et Rowena voudront sans doute jouer avec toi Shinn. »

Shinn acquiesça et les deux femmes échangèrent un regard prudent. Et il y avait de quoi. Il était facile de deviner quelles étaient les intentions de Seiji. Il voulait parler avec Sesshomaru, seul à seul.

Même après les quelques jours passés dans leur résidence, Sesshomaru n'avait échangé pas une parole avec sa réincarnation. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à lui dire et l'inverse était sans doute vrai. Mais ils se jaugeaient, s'évaluaient constamment pour mesurer qui était cet autre soi, comme on garde un œil critique sur son reflet dans un miroir.

A présent, Seiji faisait un pas vers lui, alors qu'ils s'étaient soigneusement évités. Rowena et Rin acquiescèrent et s'éloignèrent avec Shinn dans le jardin.

Sesshomaru et Seiji les observèrent en silence. Sesshomaru attendait d'entendre ce que Seiji aller lui dire.

« Comment va Rin ? »

Sesshomaru fut surpris. Il n'avait pas prévu une telle question.

« Elle pourrait aller mieux, » répondit-il avec une certaine hésitation.

Il n'allait pas lui raconter toute les fois où elle s'était réveillée en pleurant, hantée par les cauchemars du passé, par Naraku sans doute aussi. Des cauchemars plus fréquents, donc, comme toute les fois où elle sentait une pression la peser. Et en ce moment, cette pression était Seiji et son état de santé.

« Elle est inquiète, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voie mourir. »

Le ton était sans détour, et Sesshomaru prit sur lui pour masquer son choc.

« Alors, ne meurs pas.

- Il faut être aveugle pour garder un quelconque espoir sur mon état de santé, Sesshomaru.

- Rin et Rowena veulent croire le contraire.

- Elles ne devraient pas. Et surtout, elles ne devraient pas jouer avec le temps et la vie pour changer le cours des choses.

- Elles sont profondément humaines.

- Je suis humain, je n'ai pourtant pas des considérations si naïves. »

_Certes_. Seiji avait un caractère différent de Rowena et de Rin. Un caractère et des convictions qui s'approchaient plus de ceux de Sesshomaru. Il ne pouvait le nier, Seiji était effectivement sa réincarnation.

« Pourtant, se surprit de dire Sesshomaru, si les rôles avaient été inversés…

- Nous aurions fait la même chose. Nous aurions essayé de couper le cours du temps, de briser le cycle de la vie. »

Ce que Sesshomaru avait accompli par le passé en utilisant trois fois le Tenseiga pour ramener Rin. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que Rin et Rowena essayaient de faire. Mais parce qu'il entendait aussi les conséquences de leurs actes, Seiji et lui devaient les arrêter.

« Quand rentrerez-vous dans votre époque ? demanda Seiji.

- Quand Rin comprendra que sa place n'est pas ici.

- Vous avez tous les deux une fille. Peut-être qu'en lui rappelant ses devoirs de mère… »

Sesshomaru se raidit à la mention de Yuki. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'elle lui manquait. Il ne ressentait pas la distance entre eux, l'absence de Yuki, comme un père aurait dû la ressentir pour son enfant. Sa fille unique. Sur ce point, il n'était pas Seiji, un père attentif pour son unique fils.

« Yuki… lui manque certainement. »

Seiji leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Mais pas à toi. »

Ce n'était pas une question et Sesshomaru se tut. Il se contenta d'observer Rin et Rowena jouer au ballon avec Shinn.

« Il y a sans plus à cela que je ne souhaite savoir, reprit Seiji. Shinn est un bon garçon, j'ai fini par m'en rendre compte après quelques années. A prêter plus attention à lui. Je le devais, puisque Rowena l'avait tant désiré. »

Là encore, Sesshomaru n'avait rien à répondre.

« Je convaincrai Rowena de ne plus retenir Rin. Toi, tu veilleras à ce que Rin choisisse enfin de rentrer. »

Sesshomaru acquiesça.

« Rin aura du mal à accepter…

- Ma mort ? interrompit Seiji avec un demi-sourire. Elle le devra pourtant. Après tout, je n'ai rien à regretter. J'ai été comblé avec Rowena, malgré ma carrière qui s'est effondrée. J'ai été comblé avec ma femme, plus que je ne l'ai mérité. J'ai été heureux. Peu de personnes peuvent prétendre à cela. Je ne me plains pas. Et si je devais retourner dans mon passé, je n'y changerais rien, pas un détail. Je n'échangerais aucune puissance supérieure, aucun pouvoir, contre la vie que j'ai à présent. »

Sesshomaru considéra réellement pour la première fois Seiji. Ce frêle humain qu'il était devenu. Qu'il deviendrait dans le futur. Quelqu'un qui portait toutes les faiblesses qu'il avait exécrées. Et pour la première fois, Sesshomaru l'accepta, ce futur, ce destin. Cette réincarnation qui ne l'affaiblirait pas, même en tant qu'humain. Car il serait alors, encore, et pour longtemps avec Rin. Dans une vie qui méritait d'être vécue, même à l'ombre de la mort.

« Je comprends. »

Il comprenait et agirait en conséquences. Ils agiraient comme ils le devaient. Rin et Rowena finiraient par accepter le cycle de la vie, le cours du temps. Malgré les larmes que cela leur coûterait.

* * *

C'est le chapitre le plus long de l'histoire. Celui qui m'a donné le plus de difficultés à taper aussi.

Sinon, je voulais faire un peu de pub pour un projet d'écriture qu'on fait avec des amies sur un forum, Des Fics et des Lettres (l'adresse est sur mon profil). C'est Le Grand Chapionnat 2, sorte de RPG, où l'on se constitue une équipe de 8 personnages (mangas, livres, séries...), nous compris, qu'on fait concourir dans toutes sortes d'épreuves concoctés par les JS (juges sadiques). C'est avant tout pour s'amuser tout en se donnant une limite de temps, (mais 3 mois, c'est raisonnable, non?). Pour plus d'infos, voir sur le forum des fics et des lettres, ou m'envopyer un message par MP ou mail.

Passons aux reviews:

**Cassegrain-MIB**: Sesshomaru ne cède jamais sur la sécurité de Rin. Il trop peur de la perdre. C'est devenu en quelque sorte sa hantise. J'avais toujours eu conscience qu'en écrivant l'histoire d'amour entre Sesshomaru et Rin, il y aurait un côté pas très sain, surtout venant de Sesshomaru. Il est possessif, et parfois, cette relation est trop fusionnelle. Et passionnelle. Yuki est quand bien entourée. Elle a Kyosato, Kohaku, Sango, Miroku, Ren, en particulier, ainsi que Jaken. Là-dessus, je m'en fais pas pour elle. Finalement, si, je pense que Kagome et Inuyasha s'en sorte plutôt bien. Bien sûr, il y a toujours des sujets de mésentente, mais comme je ne crois pas au concept d'harmonie universelle, je l'applique là. Sinon, non, j'ai fait S au lycée, et suis dans le médical. Comme quoi, ça veut rien dire. Mais je lisais beaucoup et je m'en sortais quand même bien dans les matières littéraires. Ceci expliquant peut-être cela. Mais non, je n'écris que de la fanfiction, et encore à un rythme très lent. J'avais dans mon adolescence cette lointaine idée d'histoire originale, peut-être la mettrai-je en page un jour (dans très longtemps...).

**Arwen**: Vi, elle est passée! En même temps, je crois qu'à présent empêche les double review sur une fanfiction... Oh lala, c'est mauvais si tu pleures déjà! Surtout que là, on touche le mouvement final de cette histoire.

**Cynthia**: Ca n'a pas l'air, mais j'adore Jaken. Il est amusant à taquiner. Oui, le nombre de ff anglphones et impressionnantes, le plus dur après étant de faire le choix entre le bon et le moins bon. Je sais pas pourquoi en France on est moins dans la fanfiction?

**Tarentule**: Merci pour les 5 minutes de ton temps pour m'écrire une review. Oui, Shiori est aveuglée par sa douleur. Et peut-être, s'en veut-elle ensuite d'avoir dit toutes ces choses à Rin. Pafois aperès certaines paroles, les relations prennent un tournant définitif. N'empêche, je l'aime bien quand même. Va chercher l'erreur.


	10. Chapitre 10: Notre destin

**-Chapitre 10-**

**Notre destin**

_Seiji et Inuyasha ont embrassé la vie d'un humain et les faiblesses qui l'accompagnent. Comme Rin, qui d'une certaine manière, accepte son destin._

_Elle avait pleuré longuement à notre départ du futur. Elle avait pleuré la mort de Seiji, sans doute, dont nous ne sûmes jamais l'issue. Comme nous ne sûmes jamais ce qu'est devenu la vie d'Inuyasha et de sa femme Kagome, par la suite._

_Trois ans ont passé depuis, et parfois, je m'interroge encore. Parfois, mais plus maintenant. Plus quand je vois Rin s'affaiblir pour mourir. Inexorablement. Et là encore, je me demande bien ce que peut apporter cette vie d'humain, si fragile, si éphémère._

_Mis à part… de pas être _sans_ elle._

_« C'est une bonne chose qu'on ait pu voir Bokuseno-ojisan, Totosai et Myoga cet automne, tu ne trouves pas ? fait-elle comme pour combler le silence._

_- Si tu le dis… »_

_Ce voyage, notre dernier voyage, n'a été qu'une façon masquée de se dire adieu. Et cela… m'a fait mal, ce jour-là. Même si la situation aurait été plus difficile si nous n'avions pas gardé la façade du mensonge connu de tous._

_« J'aimerai voir la neige, » déclare-t-elle soudain._

_Je suis surpris, et même si je ne le montre pas, je sais qu'elle l'a remarqué._

_« Le froid est trop rude pour toi, Rin. Et l'aube n'est toujours pas levée. Tu ne pourrais pas la voir._

_- S'il te plait, Sesshomaru, insiste-t-elle. Avec toi à mes côtés, je n'aurai pas froid. Et j'aimerai juste… une dernière fois… »_

_Quelque chose se brise là où mon cœur bat. Douloureusement et sans pitié. Que puis-je face à ce sentiment de perte, de déclin que je ne peux freiner ? Elle me regarde, ses yeux grands et patients, pleins d'amour et de compréhension._

_Que puis-je face à elle également ?_

_Je m'agenouille à ses côtés, rassemblant un lourd châle sur ses épaules minces puis l'entourant dans une couverture. Elle appuie doucement une de ses mains sur mon épaule comme pour s'aider à se relever, mais elle s'est affaiblie. Je le sens, elle ne peut plus._

_Je la positionne sur mon bras, et la porte de son lit de malade, de mourante, tout contre moi. Sa faible tiédeur qui s'éteint me refroidit au lieu de me réchauffer._

_Mais Rin veut voir la neige._

_Alors dans le silence de la maison, de la nuit, j'ouvre la porte et fait quelques pas dehors, Rin contre moi._

_Des flocons doux, glaciaux, tombent sur nous, sur mon visage que je penche au dessus de celui de Rin pour qu'elle ne soit pas affectée. Mais elle tend la main avec lenteur, comme une enfant qui s'émerveille à une sensation nouvelle._

_AhUn, le dragon à deux têtes de Rin, viennent nous rejoindre. Conscients du drame qui se joue, fidèles malgré tout, ils tendent leurs têtes pour que Rin les caresse une dernière fois. Ils se battent presque pour avoir le privilège de toucher une dernière fois les doigts glacés de Rin, et elle émet un doux rire qui s'éteint beaucoup trop vite._

_Alors j'essaie de respecter la joie simple et enfantine de Rin. J'essaye d'oublier que les lumières du jour touchent l'obscurité de la nuit avant de l'envahir en me volant Rin, définitivement. J'essaye de la garder contre moi en ignorant comment tout a été chamboulé trois mois auparavant._

_J'essaye de ne pas entendre les cris de Yuki qui continue le cycle de la vie, non loin de là, au crépuscule de la nuit._

_

* * *

_

Rin souriait tranquillement, ses mains tournant doucement les pages de son album. Elle s'arrêtait souvent sur les photographies qui la touchaient le plus : ceux de ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas revus depuis si longtemps. Une voix en elle murmurait même qu'elle ne les reverrait jamais plus. Kagome et Inuyasha, Sota et Hitomi, Seiji et Rowena. Ils étaient synonymes de joies, de rires, de souvenirs de son passé qui appartenaient en réalité à un futur dont elle n'aurait plus accès. Pas dans cette vie, du moins.

Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle avait fait son dernier adieu à Seiji, Rowena, Inuyasha, Kagome et les autres. Le temps était passé, avait continué de tourner, indifférent aux désirs des hommes. Toutefois elle se demandait encore comment ils allaient… et s'ils vivaient encore.

Elle tourna la page, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse. Et elle regarda d'autres images, plus rares, de sa famille, Miroku, Sango, les enfants, Kohaku, Shiori et Shippo. C'étaient les dernières photographies qu'avait faites Kagome. Son dernier souvenir de Shippo aussi.

Il lui manquait également, avec sa petite frimousse de renard espiègle. Shippo était devenu la grande absence de sa nouvelle vie, celle après sa mort, et sa résurrection, et rien n'arrivait à le remplacer. Oui, Shippo lui manquait tellement.

Elle n'était pas la seule qui souffrait encore de sa mort, bien sûr, même après cinq ans. Shiori restait inconsolable, et leur amitié n'avait jamais été la même depuis, malgré les efforts de Kohaku en particulier. Rin ne lui en voulait pas, même si elle regrettait les moments qu'elle avait partagé avec la hanyo.

Kohaku aussi pleurait leur meilleur ami, Rin en était certaine. Parfois, lorsqu'ils partageaient tous les deux un rire après une histoire du village, elle le voyait se pencher de côté comme s'il allait demander l'avis de Shippo. Comme _avant_. Il se reprenait toujours à temps, son front se plissant avec tristesse. Ces moments ne les quittaient pas, malgré les saisons qui passaient, les joies et les peines qui auraient pu prendre leur place.

Inconsciemment, Rin se mit à chercher l'aura de Sesshomaru. Il était à la limite du village, faisant le guet, au cas où un yokai roderait trop près. C'était une sécurité pour le village, mais pas suffisante pour entièrement rassurer Rin. Elle n'était bien que lorsqu'il était à ses côtés et non à cette distance respectueuse qui les avait séparés lors de son adolescence ou quand elle vivait auprès de Kikyo.

Rin n'avait pas oublié la miko après toutes ces années. Vingt ans s'étaient presque écoulés depuis sa mort, mais Rin se souvenait de son mentor, devenue tantôt amie et sœur, tantôt ennemie et rivale. Cependant, malgré leur différent né de la destinée des trois lignées, Kikyo était une personne qui avait compté pour Rin. Sans elle, elle ne serait pas devenue ce qu'elle était à présent.

Elle était une personne qui manquait à Rin, encore maintenant.

Et puis, il y avait _l'autre_ hériter de Midoriko et Taho.

Son ennemi, son antagoniste, son ami, son compagnon.

Naraku.

Il était mort, réduit au néant. Et pourtant ce vide, cette absence créait une présence, une trace indélébile qui ne la quittait jamais véritablement et la hantait aux heures les plus sombres de son sommeil. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors qu'ils avaient partagés un lien aussi fort pendant plusieurs années ?

Elle continuait sa vie, comme si de rien n'était, comme si quelque chose d'essentiel ne manquait pas. C'était un mensonge peut-être, une façade certainement, que Sesshomaru était le seul à savoir.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il semblait à Rin. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'abordait le sujet, comme d'autres qui pourtant méritaient d'être exposés. Apparemment, Naraku était l'un des interdits que Rin ne se voyait pas défier. Ni maintenant, ni sans doute jamais.

Et puis, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre. Elle vivait avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Sa fille, sa merveilleuse fille, s'était mariée quelque mois auparavant et coulait des jours heureux auprès de Kyo-chan.

Rin avait été heureuse pour Yuki. Sa fille de quinze ans avait trouvé son bonheur. Elle grandissait et devenait une femme et une adulte.

Une partie de Rin le regrettait. Une partie qu'elle réprimait. Elle ne pouvait après tout rien contre le cours du temps. Sa fille mûrissait et elle construisait sa vie de son côté, sans plus avoir besoin de sa mère pour lui tenir la main.

Rin se sentait… non, pas vraiment inutile ou vieille, mais plutôt… nostalgique peut-être ? Alors qu'elle avait toujours su que ce jour arriverait ? C'était sans doute ridicule comme impression…

Serait-ce ce qu'aurait ressenti sa propre mère en la voyant faire sa vie avec Sesshomaru ? Son père et son frère Haru ? Sans doute pas, Sesshomaru était plus effrayant que Kyo-chan… mais… Oui, qu'auraient-ils pensé ? Auraient-ils pu être heureux pour elle ?

Elle se demandait également si Sango et Miroku avaient eu les mêmes incertitudes pour elle et Ren. Si Kohaku et Sesshomaru étaient passés par les mêmes sentiments. Kohaku… peut-être bien. Il avait eu un sourire heureux le jour du mariage, mais ses yeux portaient une certaine… oui, nostalgie, sans nul doute. Jaken avait lui éclaté en sanglot et les railleries de Kiyoshi n'avaient rien arrangé.

Mais Sesshomaru… Il avait été impassible. Rin ignorait s'il aurait assisté à la cérémonie si Rin ne le lui avait pas demandé. Elle ignorait s'il se sentait assez concerné pour y participer si elle n'avait rien dit.

Rin se leva, son album toujours entre ses mains et s'approcha du feu mourant de la salle commune familiale.

Elle se demandait si Sesshomaru se sentait soulagé de ne plus voyager avec Yuki à présent… Rin secoua la tête pour se forcer de ne pas approfondir ses pensées et ses doutes.

Yuki était en effet l'autre sujet qu'elle et Sesshomaru n'évoquaient pas avec la possibilité d'avoir d'autres enfants dans le futur. Une possibilité qui s'amenuisait avec le temps. Sesshomaru était intransigeant, et Rin n'ignorait pas que la fertilité d'une femme diminuait avec l'âge, d'autant plus qu'elle touchait bientôt à ses trente-sept ans. Que pouvait-elle… ?

Rin laissa soudain échapper l'album de ses mains. Il chuta, presque lentement aux yeux de Rin, accablée d'une étrange faiblesse. Puis, elle compris. En direction de la maison de Kazuma-san… comme un battement de cœur.

_Le Shikon no Tama._

Etait-ce… était-ce bientôt la fin ?

* * *

Sesshomaru observait Rin d'un regard attentif. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la salle commune du moine et de la taijiya. Rin écoutait en souriant doucement les babillages du jeune homme Kiyoshi sur l'une des filles du village quand Jaken n'émettait pas une remarque acerbe superbement ignorée par le jeune homme. C'était une occurrence assez commune puisque le jeune taijiya passait apparemment son temps libre à faire du charme aux femmes qu'il rencontrait, célibataire ou pas. Il était sur certains points pire que son père.

Pourtant, cette conversation n'intéressait pas Sesshomaru. Rin était le centre de toute son attention. Depuis près de deux mois, elle paraissait… étrange, évasive presque. Sesshomaru n'avait pas réellement abordé le sujet avec Rin, pensant, non, _espérant_, qu'elle choisissait le moment opportun pour lui parler de ce problème qui semblait peser sur elle. Mais elle ne l'avait pas même une seule fois évoqué.

Il supposait que l'une de ses raisons étaient le mariage de Yuki. Rin avait paru enchantée pour leur fille et Sesshomaru appréciait le privilège de ne plus avoir à la partager. Mais il savait que Yuki lui manquait. C'était évident à sa façon de regarder lointainement, les yeux dans le vague, en direction sans nul doute du village. Sesshomaru s'efforçait alors de la ramener à lui par une caresse, une parole, n'importe quoi qui pouvait suffire à glisser de nouveau un rayon de soleil enjoué dans ses yeux bruns.

Toutefois, Sesshomaru sentait que le trouble de Rin ne résidait pas vraiment là. Ce trouble était né quelques temps après le mariage. Mais il était impossible pour Sesshomaru de déterminer l'événement qui l'avait crée.

« Maman ! »

Yuki entra comme une trombe dans la maison, et sauta au cou de Rin. Sesshomaru fut surpris par cette entrée brusque, tout comme Kiyoshi et Jaken qui avaient tous les deux la bouche ouverte, bloqués sur leurs commentaires respectifs. Le cri de Yuki attira même la taijiya et le moine dans la salle quittant leur ménage dans les chambres.

« Et bien, et bien, déclara le moine en souriant. Quelle entrée ! Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut cet honneur ? »

Yuki se mit à rougir en se détachant de Rin. Les humains Kyosato, Kohaku et Kazuma entraient à leur tour dans la salle.

« J'oublie toutes les règles de politesse, dit Yuki en guise d'excuse. Mais… Maman, je… je suis enceinte. »

Le sourire de Rin s'étira un peu plus, gagnant ses yeux avec une étincelle de joie. Elle enlaça Yuki dans ses bras.

« Félicitation, Yuki-chan, dit-elle. Je suis heureuse pour toi. »

Elle l'était, Sesshomaru ne pouvait que le constater. Mais elle n'était pas surprise, comme si elle était déjà au courant. Peut-être était-ce bien le cas. Rin, en tant qu'ancienne miko, était attentive à ces choses-là. Elle devait l'être plus encore quand Yuki était concernée.

Sesshomaru n'avait rien vu venir pour sa part. Il savait qu'il était plus que probable que Yuki eût un enfant, mais il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité. Il avait fallut trois ans à Rin pour se retrouver enceinte.

Il avait toutes les preuves devant ses yeux. Le rire joyeux de Yuki qui résonnait dans la pièce, la fierté du regard de l'humain Kyosato pour sa femme, l'espièglerie du taijiya Kiyoshi, la tendresse heureuse de Rin et des autres humains…. Et enfin, le bruit d'un second battement de cœur, faible mais rapide, au creux du ventre de Yuki.

Non, Sesshomaru ne pouvait nier que le temps s'écoulait sans pause, sans répit.

Le soir, après que tous furent couchés, Yuki fut portée par son mari, épuisée sans doute d'avoir posé mille et une questions à sa mère. Sesshomaru resta aux côtés de Rin, assise près du feu. Elle assembla ses trésors du futur, son album, ses deux recueils de poésie, le collier et le pendentif offert par Seiji et qui ne l'avait jamais plus quittée, sa flûte et quelques vêtements. Puis, elle les jeta au feu.

Sesshomaru en fut surpris, presque choqué, mais n'interrogea pas Rin. Et elle ne donna aucune explication.

L'été battit son plein. Et le comportement de Rin commença à inquiéter Sesshomaru. Alors que Yuki se développait en mère, petit à petit, Rin s'éloignait presque, plus évasive que jamais. Pourtant, il semblait que parfois, elle se raccrochait plus à lui. Ses baisers, ses caresses devenaient plus insistants, plus désespérés. Plus tendres aussi, si une telle chose pouvait être possible.

Et elle s'affaiblissait, du moins Sesshomaru le croyait. Non, il le voyait, à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, à chaque soupir qu'elle émettait lorsqu'elle croyait qu'il ne prêtait pas attention à elle.

Elle ne souhaitait plus voyager, prétextant de vouloir surveiller la grossesse de Yuki. Elle ne portait plus son armure, ni son arc et son carquois, se contentant de ses protège-bras qui abritaient les lames de Totosai. Elle disait que le nombre de yokai qui les attaquait avait suffisamment diminué et qu'après tout, il était là pour la protéger lors des menaces occasionnelles qu'ils pouvaient subir. Deux arguments valables, mais qui sonnaient faux à l'oreille de Sesshomaru.

Les jours passèrent, augmentant l'anxiété de Sesshomaru malgré les sourires emplis de soleil de Rin, malgré ses rires, malgré son amour qui transpirait au moindre de ses gestes.

Il ne fut plus le seul à remarquer ce glissement de comportement. Le moine Miroku le prit à part une après-midi de fin d'été, mentionnant les inquiétudes qui les touchaient. Apparemment tous l'avaient vu, sauf sans nul doute Yuki et son époux. Mais Sesshomaru n'avait aucune réponse à lui fournir, aucune parole pour le rassurer.

Le soir, la taijiya leva le sujet au dîner, profitant de l'absence de Yuki et de Kyosato, en disant qu'elle s'inquiétait de l'état de santé de Rin. Cette dernière balaya la remarque d'un sourire, mais Sesshomaru avait senti son embarras. Il était certain qu'elle en savait plus, qu'elle cachait une partie de la vérité derrière sa façade souriante. Mais, quand ils furent couchés, Sesshomaru n'interrogea pas Rin, espérant encore qu'elle se confierait à lui d'elle-même. En vain.

Le lendemain, Sesshomaru fut interpellé par le moine et les taijiya Kiyoshi et Kohaku. Pour trouver une solution, une explication.

« Si Rin souhaite ne rien dire, déclara le moine, nous aurons du mal à obtenir la vérité de sa part.

- Peut-être est-elle malade ? demanda le jeune Kiyoshi. Peut-être qu'elle se tait pour ne pas nous inquiéter.

- Je ne sens aucune odeur de maladie, » répondit Sesshomaru.

Il aurait reconnu la déchéance de la maladie si elle avait touché Rin, aussi infime put-elle être. Sesshomaru en était certain.

« Mais si c'était une maladie différente de ce que nous connaissons ? proposa l'humain Kohaku. Avec le Shikon no Tama dans le cœur de Rin… peut-être…

- Peut-être, dit le moine, mais aucun de nous n'est suffisamment sage dans ce domaine pour pouvoir dire ce qu'il en est vraiment.

- Bokuseno, déclara subitement Sesshomaru.

- Hein ? fit le jeune Kiyoshi.

- Rin en parle parfois, expliqua le moine. Elle respecte énormément le savoir de ce yokai. Peut-être qu'il saura en effet.

- Bien, j'irai, » déclara l'humain Kohaku sans détour.

Sesshomaru allait rétorquer qu'il pouvait très bien y aller seul, même s'il semblait que la décision du taijya ne pouvait être ébranlée. Surtout qu'elle était encouragée par les deux autres humains.

« Ouais, moi aussi j'irai, déclara Kiyoshi.

- Excellente idée les garçons, s'exclama le moine. Vous suivrez Sesshomaru sur le dos de Kirara.

- Je refuse d'être accompagné, rétorqua Sesshomaru.

- Et pour quelle raison ? riposta le moine avec bonne humeur. Kohaku et Kiyoshi veulent en apprendre plus, tout autant que vous. Et je compte plus sur eux pour avoir un rapport complet sur ce que vous trouverez. »

Sesshomaru n'eut alors plus mot à dire sur le sujet. Bien sûr, il était ennuyé de la présence des deux humains. Kohaku aimait toujours Rin, et même si Sesshomaru l'acceptait, il n'appréciait pas forcément ce fait. Et Kiyoshi… était facilement irrespectueux à son égard. Il avait pris cette habitude en suivant l'exemple du kitsune.

Mais comme le faisait remarquer le moine, il n'avait pas de raison valable pour les empêcher de le suivre.

Ils partirent tôt le lendemain, sans prévenir Rin. Sesshomaru ne savait pas comment lui présenter ses interrogations et ses doutes. Il ne savait comment elle l'aurait pris. Et puis, elle apprendrait bien assez tôt la raison de cette excursion imprévue.

Ils volèrent donc en direction de la forêt de Bokuseno, les deux humains sur le dos de la neko yokai. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, sans doute parce qu'ils savaient que Sesshomaru ne dirait rien d'autre que le strict nécessaire. Il les tolérait, c'était suffisant. Ils se toléraient pour Rin, et personne ne pouvait se permettre d'en demander plus.

Ils arrivèrent en début d'après-midi dans la forêt de Bokuseno. Sesshomaru se posa dans la clairière du vieil arbre, suivi par la neko yokai.

« Sesshomaru. Le vent m'a mis au courant de ta visite et de celle de tes deux amis. »

Quelque chose dans le ton de Bokuseno troubla Sesshomaru, suffisamment pour ne pas le reprendre sur le terme 'd'amis'. Il chercha plutôt dans les traits gravés du vieil arbre un indice qui indiquerait la raison de son… malaise. Et l'odeur lointaine, effacée de Kagura, qui secouait les branches de l'arbre lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment.

Kagura faiblissait au fil du temps, et devenait une partie indivisible du vent. Mais elle subsistait toujours pour le prévenir d'un danger ou d'une menace quelconque au cours des choses.

Alors maintenant…

« Bonjour, Bokuseno-sama, fit l'humain Kohaku. Je suis Kohaku, un ami de Rin, et voici Kiyoshi, mon neveu. Nous sommes venus…

- Pour savoir ce qui arrive à Rin, finit le yokai à leur place. J'aurais espéré qu'elle vous en parle d'elle-même. Mais elle a toujours été obstinée lorsqu'il ne le fallait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Grand-père, demanda Kiysohi, si vous savez ce qu'a Rin-neechan… »

Le vent souffla secouant les branches du vieil arbre. Il réfléchissait. Non, plutôt… il cherchait une façon de leur annoncer ce qu'il savait. Sesshomaru détesta l'attente, quand bien même elle devait être infime en réalité.

« Dis-le nous, Bokuseno, » ordonna-t-il.

Quand même il allait haïr ce qu'il allait entendre, il devait savoir.

« Rin, commença Bokuseno d'une voix faible, est mourante. »

Bien sûr, Sesshomaru en fut choqué. Bien sûr, les mots du vieux yokai le blessèrent au point qu'il ne trouva pas la force de nier, de le faire démentir puisqu'il devenait sans aucun doute sénile…

« Ce… ce n'est pas possible, déclara le plus jeune d'entre eux. Neechan ne peut pas… Elle n'est pas malade, elle…

- Son enfant porte le futur gardien du Shikon no Tama. La force de la perle quitte peu à peu Rin.

- Comment ? » demanda calmement Kohaku.

Un calme qu'il avait du mal à maintenir si Sesshomaru pouvait en juger au léger tremblement de ses mains. Un calme que ne ressentait sûrement pas Sesshomaru.

« J'ignore si c'est la volonté des âmes de Midoriko ou Taho qui habitent le Shikon no Tama, mais il a été décidé que la passation de la perle se fera vers l'enfant à naître de Yuki. C'est une chance que cette passation ait attendue la génération suivante ou nous aurions perdu Rin depuis bien longtemps…

- C'est stupide, déclara froidement Sesshomaru. Pourquoi Rin en mourrait ? La perle n'est pas un élément essentiel de sa vie. »

Il se mentait.

« Et même… si elle venait à mourir, je… »

Il posa sa main sur la garde du Tenseiga, à côté de sa lame sœur le Tessaiga. Les deux épées qu'il avait destinées à protéger Rin, à la sauver…

« Combien de fois as-tu ressuscité Rin, Sesshomaru ? demanda Bokuseno. Combien de fois as-tu failli échouer ? »

Sesshomaru serra le poing autour de sa garde.

« Je n'échouerai pas.

- En es-tu si sûr ? Crois-tu que tu pourras éternellement défier le cycle de la vie ? Le cœur de Rin bat au rythme du Shikon no Tama. Il en est ainsi depuis que Naraku l'en fit devenir la gardienne bien malgré lui. Et il en sera ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la passation du Shikon no Tama.

- Il doit y avoir un moyen ! s'écria Kiyoshi. Rin-neechan n'est pas obligée de…

- Les pouvoirs de la perle s'éteignent en elle tandis que l'enfant de Yuki se développe, grandit. C'est le destin des porteurs de la perle jusqu'à la dernière gardienne, Kagome. Et rien ne pourra changer cela. »

La main de Sesshomaru relâcha le Tenseiga et se posa sur le Tessaiga en ignorant la décharge électrique qu'émit le croc récalcitrant de son père. _Pour protéger Rin._

« Il existe un moyen, déclara froidement Sesshomaru.

- Lequel ? » demanda Kiyoshi avec espoir.

Sesshomaru ne prit pas la peine de répondre et tourna le dos au vieux yokai.

« Rin ne l'accepterait pas Sesshomaru, prévint Bokuseno.

- Sesshomaru, tu n'y penses pas ? appela Kohaku derrière lui.

- Mais de quoi ? demanda Kiyoshi.

- Yuki est en danger. »

Sesshomaru se transforma en boule lumineuse, ne s'intéressant plus aux humains et yokai derrière lui. Les deux hommes entreprirent de le suivre pourtant, et Sesshomaru était certain que Kohaku avait compris ce qu'il avait décidé d'entreprendre. Et qu'il essayerait de l'en empêcher.

Sesshomaru força son allure.

Il agirait avant l'humain. Il ferait le nécessaire avant d'être arrêté par Kohaku ou même Rin. Il allait accomplir ce qu'il aurait dû faire il y avait près de seize ans.

Il vola, ignorant les cris de Kohaku derrière lui, vola, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Et le soir tombé, il se posa dans le village.

Il renifla l'air, puis sentit son odeur, vers la maison du moine et de la taijiya. L'aura de Rin y était aussi. Il devait agir vite alors. Vite avant de se laisser convaincre par Rin. Avant d'être retenue par elle. Pour faire ce qui devait être fait.

Il dégaina le Tessaiga, se moquant de la douleur qui brûla sa main. L'épée le rejetait clairement, lui et ses intentions.

Il marcha résolument vers la maison du moine. Rapidement. Avant que Rin ne devine…

Le Tessaiga semblait lui arracher la peau. Il n'en avait cure. Il faisait cela pour Rin. _Pour la protéger._

Il ouvrit la porte, d'un coup, surprenant les habitants réunis autour de la table du dîner.

« Sesshomaru ? fit le moine. Vous êtes rentrés ? »

Le Tessaiga vibrait comme pour appeler sa lame sœur à l'aide qui semblait trembler légèrement à sa hanche. Il serra sa prise malgré sa peine.

_Pour ne pas la perdre._

Il la vit, son visage surpris alors que sa main tenait des baguettes. Il la vit à quelques pas de lui. Tenseiga protesta, répondant à l'appel du Tessaiga. Mais il n'en eut cure.

Il brandit le Tessaiga pour frapper définitivement leur fille. Yuki. _Pour continuer à l'aimer !_

« SESSHOMARU ! »

Des bras venus derrière lui se nouèrent autour de son torse. Tendrement, si familièrement. Il savait qu'il avait échoué.

« S'il te plait, murmura Rin contre son dos. Yuki est notre enfant. Notre seule enfant.

- J'aurais dû mettre fin à sa vie dès le jour de sa naissance ! Elle te tue, Rin. Elle t'a déjà tué, et tue encore… et à la fin…

- Je t'en prie, Sesshomaru. Je t'en supplie. »

Il lâcha le Tessaiga qui tomba au sol avec un claquement sourd. Puis, il tomba à genoux, laissant Rin pleurer contre son dos, son regard fixé sur la lame inerte du Tessaiga à terre.

Il n'entendit qu'à peine les deux humains, Kohaku et Kiyoshi entrer précipitamment dans la maison. Il n'entendit que partiellement les explications qu'ils donnèrent alors, entrecoupés par les sanglots contenus de Rin, ou ceux, choqués et désespérés de la famille. De Yuki.

Il avait bien échoué. Il n'avait pu tuer Yuki. Il n'avait pas sauvé Rin. Et rien au monde ne pouvait remplacer l'immense sentiment de perte qui l'engloutissait.

* * *

Voilà, hum.... il reste encore un chapitre. Il sera très court, mais comme je me suis pas mal étendue sur le mélodrame... Ca être étrange, car c'est vrai qu'après, je ne publierais pas grand chose, avant... avant... heu... bien longtemps (je mets plus d'un mois pour pondre un chapitre de ma nouvelle fic, donc bon... J'avais dit que j'étais lente. ^^')

**Arwen**: Naaaaan, y'a pas de suites et fins d'Inuyasha à Poudlard, ni du Grand Championnat 1 (c'est justement parce que ça buguait parmi l'un de nos écrivains qu'on a décidé de relancer la suite après... du coup, bah, l'épilogue que j'avais fini par préparer... je le ferai à part ^^'). J'ai pourtant en effet relancé Anubis sur IY à Poudlard que je ne verrais pas finir sans elle. Après tout, elle gérait beaucoup mieux que moi les 2e année, et moi c'était surtout les 1e et 3e années, mon truc. Et oui, je te conseille ardemment la lecture des Harry Potter. C'est franchement génial! (Et puis... y'a Severus quoi!)

**Cassegrain-MIB**: Vi, j'ai pas trop appuyé sur le malaise entre Inuyasha et Kagome, mais il est assez simple. Inuyasha, prend dans son métier pas mal de risque. Et il en prend volontier plus que la moyenne. Kagome a du mal à le supporter, car elle, elle se souvient très bien qu'à présent, il est humain. Elle a tout simplement peur de le perdre.

**Cynthia**: Pour imaginer Seshomaru en habit moderne, faut avoir englouti pas mal d'AU ou des fanarts dans ce thème. Ah, qu'est-ce que j'en avais d'ailleurs à une époque!

**Seveya**: Ce chapitre est de ton gout aussi? Parce que... heu... c'est triste. Personnellement, j'aimais bien l'introversion de Rin au début, et quand elle se rend compte que finalement le temps lui ai compté. Je sais pas, même moi, ça me touche dans les trippes. Et oui, je comprends, j'ai fait une overdose des happy end à la Disney (quoiqu'il en faut de temps en temps, je ne dis pas...). Du coup, les meilleurs fins, je trouve, ce sont les douces-amères. Un peu comme dans le Seigneur des Anneaux... qui laissent un arrière gout de nostalgie. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop si j'ai réussi à faire cela pour cette fic, tu en jugeras pour la prochaine fois.

**tarentule**: Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui suis cruelle... C'est difficile d'imaginer des vies toutes roses, n'est-ce pas? Il y a toujours des épreuves, toujours au moins des contrariétés... C'est ce que j'ai voulu retranscrire. Mais j'ai aussi voulu dire, que même s'il y avait des problèmes qui s'accumulaient à un moment ou un autre, ce n'était as une raison de rayer le temps heureux qu'on a passé malgré tout. C'est ce que dit Seiji au final, il s'en est pris de biens mauvaises, et pourtant, il n'a pas de regret... Il a réussi à être heureux auprès de Rowena. Et oui, Yuki est égoïste. Sesshomaru l'est bien plus encore.

Voilà, et n'oubliez pas, si vous voulez passer du bon temps tout en écrivant, les inscriptions au Grand Championnat 2 sont possibles (on cherche 1 candidat encore, dixit un juge sadique). Plus d'infos en suivant le lien sur mon profil du forum Des Fics et des Lettres.


	11. Chapitre 11: Notre Crépuscule

**- Chapitre 11 –**

**Notre crépuscule**

_Je marche au creux de l'hiver, Rin au creux de mon bras. AhUn nous suivent plus loin, mais semblent vouloir nous laisser de l'intimité. _

_Nos souffles forment des petits nuages éphémères, à peine éclairés par les premières lueurs de l'aube. Je ne puis m'empêcher de remarquer que ceux de Rin disparaissent un tout petit peu plus à chaque fois._

_Mais j'ignore ce détail. Je continue à marcher, loin de la hutte de la miko Shiori. Là où proviennent les cris de Yuki. Non, je m'avance tout droit, inconsciemment je crois vers Goshinboku et la clairière du puits Dévoreur d'Os. Là où peut-être tout a commencé. Où tout finira._

_Rin lève les yeux vers les branches lourdes de neige du grand arbre. Un faible sourire s'esquisse sur lèvres. Un sourire triste._

_« J'aurais aimé… »_

_Je m'arrête, attentif à ce que Rin a à me dire._

_« … voir cet enfant qui nait. » _

_J'avale difficilement cette boule qui m'étreint la gorge. Je cherche une réponse sachant pertinemment que je n'en trouverai pas._

_« L'aube se lève… Tu crois que Kiyoshi rentrera bientôt à la maison ?_

_- Je l'ignore._

_- Lui aussi… j'aurais aimé le revoir. »_

_Dois-je lui dire qu'elle le reverra sûrement ? Dois-je nous mentir à tous les deux ?_

_« Je n'ai pas… vraiment le droit de me plaindre, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai eu une vie heureuse… J'ai été heureuse avec toi. »_

_Heureuse ? Malgré les morts qui ont traversé sa vie ? Les épreuves ? L'ironie amère du destin ?_

_Pourtant… oui, je comprends ce qu'elle dit._

_« Moi aussi… je l'ai été auprès de toi. »_

_La faible lueur naissante du matin éclaire son sourire, son merveilleux sourire pour lequel j'ai vécu depuis toutes ces années. Ces si courtes années._

_Je l'ai tellement…_

_« Il y aura, murmure-t-elle presque péniblement, toujours… un lendemain… pour nous… »_

… _aimé._

_Un cri de femme retentit au loin, pas assez puissant pour éveillé le village endormi, pas assez fort pour retenir les paupières de Rin de tomber._

_« Je… »_

_Un souffle puis un battement de cœur s'échappe d'elle, et je ne peux que finir ses dernières paroles, que je n'ai jamais prononcées auparavant._

_« …t'aime. »_

_Mes genoux tombent sur le sol enneigé glacé et je la serre contre moi, conscient du lourd silence de l'aube qui s'achève pour faire place au matin. Conscient du poids sans vie, sans espoir, de l'épée Tenseiga à ma hanche. Conscient du pleur de l'enfant qui nait de _notre_ enfant au loin._

_Et Rin… le premier matin sans Rin. Au crépuscule de cette aube…_

_Rendez-la-moi ! Rendez-la-moi…_

_Quelque soit la force qui existe, quelque soit son origine, quelque soit le prix qu'on me demande…Tout ce que je désire… c'est d'être avec elle._

_Et peut-être à force de la bercer, recroquevillant nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre dans cette neige froide, peut-être à force de désirer, de souhaiter…_

_Une énergie s'échappe du cœur de Rin, son âme peut-être, ou la dernière volonté du Shikon no Tama. Cette force m'envahit, Rin et moi, nous entoure et nous étreint, et bientôt je comprends._

_Je faiblis. Je vieillis sans doute. Je la rejoins et accepte d'être comme elle. Elle est avec moi. La femme que j'aime, la femme qui m'aime. Pour une autre vie. Après notre mort, au crépuscule de l'aube._

Au crépuscule de l'aube, un dragon à deux têtes, mais à un cœur, hurle son désespoir de perdre sa maîtresse, celle qu'ils ont fidèlement porté pendant tant d'années. Et être les derniers témoins de leur fin, à elle et à l'homme qu'elle a aimé, brise son cœur en deux. Ils pleurent donc comme deux créatures distinctes que seules ces deux personnes étendues dans la neige avaient pu comprendre, au crépuscule de l'aube.

Au crépuscule de l'aube, un petit serviteur tout aussi fidèle sort de la hutte de la miko du village à la recherche de son maître pour lui annoncer la nouvelle de la naissance de son héritier. Malgré le drame qui se tisse, il sait que c'est son devoir. Il le trouve enfin, guidé par les cris du dragon à deux tête, et le voit enlacé à la femme, la mortelle, qu'il a aimé, leurs deux souffles n'étant plus. Et le petit serviteur ne peut que laisser couler ses larmes devant son maître, méconnaissable, que la mort a emporté. Devant cette femme qui avait été la plus remarquable de ses amis. Alors au crépuscule de l'aube, le petit serviteur fidèle pleure.

Au crépuscule de l'aube, un frère revient, les mains vides de sa mission perdue d'avance qu'il avait obstinément voulu mener à bien. Et bien avant de rentrer, il la trouve, sa sœur aînée, qu'il avait tant voulu sauver, protégée par le bras d'un vieil homme, un humain, autrefois taiyokai. Le dragon à deux têtes et le petit serviteur sont présents aussi, et pleurent toutes les larmes que semblent contenir leurs corps, mais le frère n'y prête pas véritablement attention. Il s'agenouille et efface un flocon de neige sur le visage apaisée par la mort de sa sœur. Il lève sa tête et regarde le ciel du matin pleurer des larmes glacées, et lui aussi, au crépuscule de l'aube se met à pleurer.

Au crépuscule de l'aube, une fille pleure sa mère, alors qu'elle-même est devenue mère. Elle pleure doucement, ses sanglots couverts par ceux de son enfant qu'elle serre contre elle, pour ne pas s'en vouloir, pour ne pas en vouloir à l'enfant. Pour ne pas récidiver le crime que son père avait lui-même commis envers elle du fait de sa naissance. Pour apprendre à accepter le cycle de la vie, le destin de leur lignée.

**FIN**

* * *

Ainsi s'achève mon cycle sur les Trois Lignées. J'espère que vous avez passé du bon temps, (certes sans doute un déprimant), et qu'on se verra sur d'autres fics. Encore merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin, car même si au fond, j'écris beaucoup plus pour moi que pour les autres, ça fait tout de même plaisir de voir que cette fic est appréciée. Donc merci encore (et particulièrement à ceux qui ont laissé des messages d'encouragement: Arwen, Cassegrain-MIB, Cynthia, Seveya, Tarentule et Bluemoon-JT, vous êtes les meilleurs!)

**Cynthia**: Oui, ça buguait pas mal dernièrement. Malheureusement, ça se finit plutôt mal comme tu peux t'en rendre compte. Mais bon, il y a toujours de l'espoir, je trouve. Aussi infime puisse-t-il paraître. C'est cela qui est intéressant. Ce qui me rappelle je viens de finir un livre de Brandon sanderson, _Mistborn_, (de la très bonne fantsay, j'espère qu'il sera un jour traduit en France... mais je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de soucis là dessus), l'un de ses personnages disait: "Je suis immortel. Car je suis l'espoir." Bien sûr, il meurt à la fin du bouquin, mais justement, l'espoir reprend malgré cela. Ah, qu'est-ce que c'était bien! (Je sais, je suis HS). Enfin bon, j'espère qu'on se recroisera sur ou ailleurs dans l'avenir et encore merci de m'avoir suivi.

**Cassegrain-MIB**: Comme je le disais à une amie, il est plus difficile pour Sesshomaru de faire le même choix qu'Inuyasha. Inuyasha est un hanyo, il se transformait une fois par mois en humain et savait donc ce qu'il deviendrait. Il a au fond toujours été un peu humain, chose qui était inenvisageable pour Sesshomaru. Pour Kagome, non, elle est sauve. Le truc, c'est qu'elle n'a plus le Shikon no Tama en elle, puisqu'elle l'a cédé dans le passé, donc elle ne le transmettra pas. Elle était la dernière porteuse de la perle. (Tu as un grand ouf de soulagement, là, avoue!). Oui, ça va, je me sens pas très déprimée après avoir écris ça. Je n'ai même pas eu une boule de la gorge. Encore moins une petite larme au coin de l'oeil, en même temps j'étais prête depuis belle lurette pour cette fin. Merci d'avoir pu finir cette fic malgré son côté déprimant, et on se revoit sur un ton plus joyeux avec le Grand Championnat. ^^

**Arwen**: Harry Potter, ça se dévore, y'a pas de soucis! Ca se lit vite, c'est drôle, y'a du mystère, de l'action du drame, de l'humour, un peu de romance, pas mal d'amitiés. Tout ce qu'il faut pour passer un bon moment. Et puis... y'a Severus quoi (ai-je déjà dit que j'étais une fangirl?). Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, mais comme je dis à une amie: faut pas pleurer. C'est juste une fanfic. ^^' Par contre, j'ai peur qu'il va falloir que tu sois très patiente pour la fanfic avec Kohaku. J'ai heu.. toujours pas fini le 4e chapitre (et c'est sensé avoir heu... 12-13 chapitres longueur type les 3 lignées? ^^"). Quoiqu'il en soit à une prochaine, et prends bien soin de toi et de Saori (mange pas trop sucré, n'abuse pas sur les efforts, essaye de faire des cours de préparation à la naissance, et le tout le reste quoi...). A plus! ^^


End file.
